


(Nie)idealny wzór do naśladowania

by Nigaki



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Conflicted Peter, Deadpool is Not A Good Guy, Disapproving Tony, Fan/Idol relationship, M/M, Peter has a biggest crush on Deadpool, Peter want's to be like Deadpool, Peter wants to save everyone, Pre-Slash, Protective Tony Stark, Tony doesn't approve, at first, spoilers for the movie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Gdy Peter wpadł do jeziora, nie uratował go Tony, ale ktoś inny. Ktoś kto pomylił plany filmowe i zawędrował nie do tego uniwersum. Fox już szykuje pozew.





	1. Chapter 1

Uderzenie w wodę przypominało bardziej uderzenie o beton. Gdy w nią trafił, całe jego ciało ogarnął potworny, paraliżujący ból. Przez pierwszych sekund nawet nie walczył, by uwolnić się ze spadochronu, bo nie mógł nawet kiwnąć palcem, ale gdy jako tako doszedł do siebie, zaczął się szarpać, szukając wyjścia z otaczającego go materiału. Drapał go i odsuwał od siebie, ale nie ważne ile razy próbował, kolejne warstwy pojawiały mu się przed twarzą i zasłaniały widok, uniemożliwiając mu namierzenie powierzchni, a tym samym wypłynięcia na nią.

Gdy wpadł do wody, impet uderzenia pozbawił go tchu, powietrze które nabrał w płuca tuż przed nurkowaniem uciekło mu z nich, nie miał więc wiele czasu, by się uwolnić, musiał się pospieszyć. Jego ruchy stały się bardziej gwałtowne, pełne desperacji. Kopał i machał rękami, ale tylko pogarszał tym sprawę, linki spadochronu zaplątały się wokół jego kończyn, ograniczając ruchy.

Kolejne niepowodzenia zaczynały go wpędzać w panikę, ale wiedział że nie może do tego dopuścić, bo wtedy na pewno zginie. Zmienił więc strategię i spróbował wyplątać się na spokojnie, ciężko jednak było mu się skupić, gdy płuca paliły z braku powietrza, a jemu zaczęło się robić ciemno przed oczami w już i tak mętnej wodzie.

Kiedyś słyszał, że utonięcie to jedna z najgorszych śmierci, jaka może się przytrafić. Ten kto to powiedział miał rację. To bolało i to bardzo. Jego ciało potrzebowało powietrza, domagało się otwarcia ust i wzięcia głębokiego wdechu. Udawało mu się to dotychczas powstrzymywać, ale im dłużej był pod powierzchnią, tym trudniejsze to było. W końcu się poddał i choć wiedział, że żadnego powietrza nie dostanie, wziął głęboki wdech. Woda natychmiast zalała mu usta.

Ból w klatce piersiowej się powiększył, a on znów zaczął się rzucać jak opętany, byle tylko się uwolnić. Nawet to jednak zaczęło mu przychodzić z trudem. Kończyny zrobiły się ociężałe, co w połączeniu z gęstością wody sprawiło, że z każdą kolejną sekundą ruszał się coraz mniej, aż w końcu znieruchomiał całkowicie.

Był pewien, że zaraz umrze, gdy nagle coś rozerwało materiał spadochronu tuż przed jego twarzą, a chwilę później zniknęły też linki wokół jego ramion. Był pewien, że to ten dziwny koleś ze skrzydłami wrócił, ale po co miałby go ratować? To musiał być ktoś inny, tylko kto?

Niewiele widział w stanie, w jakim aktualnie się znajdował, ale dostrzegł przed sobą ruch jakiejś osoby nim silne ramię oplotło go w pasie i zaraz potem ktoś zaczął go ciągnąc w górę. Gdy dotarli do powierzchni, zakasłał, łapiąc łapczywie powietrze, podczas gdy osoba, która go uratowała, położyła go sobie na piersi i zaczęła go holować do brzegu.

\- Jeśli mogę doradzić – odezwał się jego wybawca – to łowienie ryb z tego jeziora na pająki to nie jest dobra strategia. Osobiście polecam jętkę.

Peter nic mężczyźnie nie odpowiedział, bo był zbyt zajęty zaopatrywaniem swojego mózgu w potrzebny mu tlen i doprowadzenie się do porządku. Gdy w końcu doszedł do siebie, byli już na brzegu. Widział teraz dokładniej nieznajomego, który najwyraźniej był bohaterem jak on, bo miał na sobie kostium jak on, tylko o nieco innej kolorystyce.

Mężczyzna położył go na trawie i sięgnął dłonią do maski, unosząc ją do góry. Peter szybko złapał go za ręce, może nieco za mocno, bo usłyszał trzask, jakby właśnie złamał facetowi kości nadgarstka.

\- Nie, nie maska! – zawołał spanikowany. Nie może pozwolić, by ktokolwiek zobaczył jego twarz, nawet inny bohater. Nieznajomy może i uratował mu życie, ale nie wiedział, czy może mu ufać.

\- Spokojnie, chcę ci tylko odsłonić usta – powiedział i dokończył to co robił. Tak jak obiecał, maska została mu na twarzy, miał teraz tylko odsłonięte usta i nos. – Widzisz? Od razu lepiej. Nie martw się, znam zasady, nie odsłania się twarzy kolegi po fachu.

Uspokoiło go to nieco, a brak maski pozwolił mu lepiej łapać powietrze, którego wciąż mu brakowało. Nigdy nie czuł wspanialszego uczucia niż teraz, kiedy normalnie oddychał. Nagle jednak złapał go atak kaszlu. Podniósł się do siadu i pochylił się, wypluwając wodę, która zebrała mu się w płucach.

\- Pomóc ci w czymś? – zaoferował mężczyzna. Siedział obok niego na piętach i przyglądał mu się ciekawsko. Wyglądał z przekrzywioną głową jak jakiś pies.

\- Kim jesteś? – zapytał Peter. Pierwszy raz widział tego kogoś na oczy, a był pewien, że zna wszystkich bohaterów. Chyba że to nie był bohater, a jakiś nowy przeciwnik, może wspólnik tego metalowego ptaka?

\- Jestem Deadpool aka najzajebistszy człowiek na świecie aka twój przyszły drugi mąż.

\- Co się stało z pierwszym?

\- Nic co możesz udowodnić.  

Peter zaśmiał się odrobinę, zanim znów zakasłał. Wypluł kolejną porcję wody i wziął głęboki wdech. To chyba było wszystko. Miał niesamowite szczęście, że to przeżył. Gdyby nie ten facet – Deadpool – pewnie by już nie żył.

\- Dzięki za ratunek – odezwał się, gdy był już pewny, że nie dostanie kolejnego ataku. Płuca wciąż go trochę bolały, ale bardziej martwił go chłód, który odczuwał. Woda była zimna, noc też nie należała do najcieplejszych, a on był cały mokry. Zadrżał i zaszczękał zębami, gdy zawiał wiatr.

\- Nie ma za co! Siedziałem sobie nieopodal i zajmowałem swoimi sprawami, gdy nagle zobaczyłem tego dziwnego ptaka. Tak w ogóle, ile za bilet na przejażdżkę?

\- Um, chyba jedno zrujnowanie jego planów i masz przejażdżkę w kieszeni – odparł, oplatając się ramionami, by trochę się rozgrzać. Chętnie zdjąłby maskę, która kleiła mu się do twarzy, ale nie mógł tego teraz zrobić.

\- Super, muszę spróbować – stwierdził Deadpool. – Tak czy inaczej, zobaczyłem go w powietrzu i dostrzegłem, że coś trzyma w swoich szponach. Pomyślałem wtedy, aww, niesie swoje pisklę, jak uroczo. Tylko że potem wypuścił to pisklę i pomyślałem, o nie, maleństwo zginie! Ale gdy pisklę wpadło do wody, a ptaszek nie poleciał go uratować uświadomiłem sobie, że to prędzej jego ofiara. Wiem, że tak działa ten cały krąg życia i w ogóle, ale nie lubię okrucieństwa wobec zwierząt, uratowałbym nawet zebrę przed lwem, więc zanurkowałem niczym Ronaldo w polu karnym i uratowałem cię! Jesteś tym Bug Boy’em z youtube’a, eh?

\- Jestem Spiderman – poprawił go i spróbował stanąć na nogi. Trochę mu drżały, ale udało mu się ustać. Mężczyzna też wstał. – Widziałeś mnie i mi nie pomogłeś?

\- Um, ta – odpowiedział jakby to było coś oczywistego. – Robię dobre rzeczy tylko jak mi zapłacą. Złe w sumie też tylko wtedy. Albo kiedy są zabawne. Biorę pieniądze za wszystko tak dokładnie.  

\- Jesteś najemnikiem – uświadomił sobie. To wyjaśniało, czemu Deadpoola nie kojarzył. Tacy jak on pewnie byli znani tylko tym ludziom, którzy potrzebowali ich usług.

\- Bingo! – zawołał uroczystym głosem i przybliżył się, wciskając coś Peterowi do ręki i obejmując go w pasie. – Wygrałeś bon na darmowe taco u Juana. Jeszcze tylko pamiątkowe selfie…

Popatrzył zdziwiony na telefon, jego telefon – kiedy on mu go zabrał? - który Deadpool nagle przytrzymał przed ich twarzami, które zbliżył do siebie. Błysnął flesz, a on nie wiedział co się dzieje.

\- Co…

\- Łap. – Najemnik odsunął się i rzucił mu z powrotem telefon, na ekranie którego znajdowało się dopiero co zrobione zdjęcie przedstawiające ich obu. – Będziesz mógł się pochwalić kolegom, że spotkałeś Deadpoola.

\- Ja…

\- Zaniemówiłeś, eh? – Deadpool wydawał się być zadowolony z jego braku zrozumienia sytuacji. – To się zdarza w mojej obecności, bardziej bym się martwił, gdyby było inaczej. Niezły kostium. Od Starka?

Najemnik gadał tak szybko, że dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że ten zadał mu pytanie.

\- Skąd wiesz? – spytał podejrzliwie.

\- Od kogo innego mógłby być? – Mężczyzna założył ręce za plecy i zaczął go obchodzić z każdej strony, oglądając jego kostium. – Hmm, mógł być bardziej kreatywny i nie ściągać wzoru ode mnie.

\- Wzór jest mój – wyjaśnił. – Tak jakby, mam starszą wersję kostiumu schowaną, ale wyglądała podobnie.

Deadpool pokiwał głową, zadowolony z jego odpowiedzi.

\- To o co chodzi z tobą i Starkiem? To taki twój sponsor, czy jak?

\- Nie! – odpowiedział od razu ,wzdrygając się na samą myśl o czymś takim. – Pomaga mi po prostu. Ja mu pomogłem w Berlinie.

\- Ah, wielkie starcie na lotnisku. Widziałem, widziałem – powiedział z podziwem. – Niezła scena akcji, jedna z lepszych w kinie superbohaterskim. Na pewno lepsza niż moje, ale gdybym miał większy budżet, wystąpiliby też inni X-Mani, ale hej! Nie każdy jest tak popularny, by dostać budżet rzędu… Jaki budżet miał twój film?

\- Um… chyba tyle ile zapłaciłem za telefon, którym go nagrałem – odparł, będąc pewnym, że Deadpool pyta o jego vloga z podróży do Berlina. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd mógłby o tym wiedzieć, ale o jakim innym filmie mógłby mówić?

\- Oh, okej. Mój miał osiemdziesiąt pięć milionów.

\- Sprzedają za tyle telefony? – zapytał zdumiony.

Deadpool znów przekręcił głowę w bok.

\- Chyba zgubiliśmy się w konwersacji – zauważył, ale po chwili machnął ręką. – Nie szkodzi, to się zdarza. A więc, Spiderboy…

\- Spiderman.

\- Jeden chuj. O co chodziło z tym ptaszyskiem?

\- Ma coś wspólnego z handlem kosmiczną technologią – wyjaśnił. Będzie musiał się temu bliżej przyjrzeć, nie może pozwolić by coś takiego trafiło w nieodpowiednie ręce jak tamtych złodziei w banku.

\- Super, coś dla mnie! Chętnie się u nich zaopatrzę!

\- Umiesz się posługiwać bronią? – zapytał zaciekawiony. Deadpool był interesujący, nigdy nie spotkał kogoś takiego jak on, zwłaszcza wśród bohaterów. Nie że spotkał ich wielu, ale miał okazję z nimi walczyć na lotnisku i żaden nie przypominał ani trochę najemnika. Wyglądał na trochę szalonego, ale w sumie niegroźnego.

\- Czy umiem? – Deadpool wyciągnął z kabur znajdujących się przy pasie dwa pistolety i zakręcił nimi na palcach, nim wycelował centralnie w Petera. – Jestem lepszy niż Lucky Luke, ustrzelę nawet muchę w locie.

\- Wow, serio? – Nie lubił broni, ale to brzmiało imponująco.

\- Patrz! – Deadpool znów zakręcił jednym pistoletem, po czym złapał go szybko w dłoń i strzelił, od razu chowając broń. Kula trafiła w drzewo za Peterem. – I po musze.

\- Ja nic nie widzę.

Najemnik skinął na niego palcem i obaj podeszli do drzewa. Z niewielkiej dziury, którą zrobiła kula, wyciągnął małe skrzydełko muchy. Wokół było jeszcze kilka innych pozostałości owada. Peter spojrzał na Deadpoola z podziwem.

\- To było niesamowite! – zawołał podekscytowany. Myślał, że jego umiejętności są fajne, ale to było równie fajne. – Umiesz coś jeszcze fajnego?

Mężczyzna odsunął się i podrzucił skrzydło do góry. Peter przybliżył obraz w swojej masce, by lepiej je widzieć, nie miał więc problemu, by dostrzec, jak jeden z mieczy najemnika przecina skrzydło na pół.

\- Zajebiste, eh? – zapytał i dumny wypiął pierś do przodu.

\- I to jak! – Był pod takim wrażeniem, że nie potrafił oderwać oczu od Deadpoola. Gość był jak jakiś ninja, tylko dodatkowo uzbrojony w pistolety i… czy to granaty? Nieważne, to nie miało znaczenia, bo właśnie poznał najbardziej odjazdową osobę na świecie! – Chciałbym tak umieć jak ty.

\- Lata treningu – pochwalił się nieskromnie i schował katanę, która wydała przy tym fajny dźwięk.

\- Ja umiem zrobić to. – Też chciał się pochwalić i zaimponować mężczyźnie, wykonał więc kilka akrobacji i zakończył wszystko stojąc na jednym palcu, utrzymując całe ciało w pionie. Uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał klaskanie najemnika.

\- Dziesięć na dziesięć – powiedział i pokazał mu kciuk w górę.

\- Dzięki. – Stanął znów na nogi i dalej patrząc na najemnika jak na boga, podszedł bliżej. – Jesteś w jakiejś drużynie? Możesz dołączyć do Avengers, wtedy moglibyśmy pracować razem.

Miał przeczucie, że świetnie by się dogadywali, a pracowanie z Deadpoolem byłoby równie zabawne, co rozmowa z nim.

\- Dzięki za propozycję, ale pracuję sam – odparł. Peter starał się nie pokazać rozczarowania, nie było to trudne, bo ta odpowiedź też mu się spodobała.

\- Pracujesz sam? – powtórzył zaskoczony. – Czyli nikt ci nie mówi co masz robić i cię nie kontroluje?

Też by tak chciał. Albo żeby przynajmniej brano go na poważnie i traktowano jak bohatera, a nie zwykłego dzieciaka.  

\- Jestem wolny jak ptak – oznajmił i rozpostarł ręce jak jakieś skrzydła, by po chwili pochylić się w jego stronę i wyszeptać mu do ucha:. – Nie muszę iść spać o dziesiątej, mogę jeść słodycze przed obiadem i nikt nie zasłania mi oczu przy najciekawszych momentach filmu.

Peter zaśmiał się, ale zaraz potem spochmurniał, przypominając sobie, że on wciąż musiał przestrzegać głupich zasad nie mających żadnego sensu.

\- Też bym tak chciał – wyznał. Życie Deadpoola wydawało się ekscytujące, a jego? Szkoła i walka z pospolitymi płotkami to nie było to, czego chciał. Chciał się wykazać z kimś potężnym jak ten dziwny ptaszor, ale pan Stark pewnie nigdy by się na to nie zgodził. On i Happy chyba zapomnieli, że może ich obu bez problemu powalić jednym ciosem.

\- Stark cię kontroluję, eh? – zapytał z sympatią najemnik i wyciągnął coś z pasa. Było to jakieś dziwne urządzenie, którym zaczął poruszać w górę i w dół jego ciała, aż nie zaczęło pikać. – Masz tu chip namierzający.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- To mi powiedziało – odparł i pomachał mu urządzeniem przed twarzą. – Zawsze się tym skanuję po walce. Radzę ci wyciągnąć ten chip, jeśli chcesz mieć trochę swobody.

Dotknął miejsca, które wskazał Deadpool i zapamiętał je. Pan Stark na pewno się wkurzy, jeśli coś takiego zrobi, ale jakoś go to nie martwiło.

\- Ekstra – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się do najemnika. – Co jeszcze potrafisz? Albo jakie fajne gadżety masz?

\- Mam jeszcze to – powiedział i zniknął, pojawiając się kawałek dalej. Peterowi prawie oczy wyszły z orbit. – Teleporter!

Deadpool pojawił się znów obok niego, nawet bliżej niż wcześniej i z wyciągniętym pistoletem.

\- Potrafię też tak – pochwalił się po czym strzelił sobie w rękę. Peter znowu był zaskoczony, ale z zupełnie innego powodu.

\- Czemu się postrzeliłeś? – zapytał spanikowany. To była tylko ręka, ale co jak wda się zakażenie?

\- Cii! – polecił mu najemnik i pokazał mu ranę, którą w zadziwiającym tempie zaczęła się zasklepiać.

\- Wow – wyszeptał zdumiony i dotknął miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę była dziura. Teraz nie było po niej ani śladu. – To jest ekstra! Też się szybko leczę, ale nie tak szybko!

\- Skarbie, jestem praktycznie nieśmiertelny. – Deadpool schował pistolet i znów wypiął pierś.

\- Poważnie? – trudno było mu w to uwierzyć, ale przecież właśnie zobaczył, jak rana po postrzale zasklepia się w jakieś dziesięć sekund.

\- Powaga.

\- Wow, przeżyjesz postrzał w serce?

\- Bez problemu.

\- A obcięcie głowy?

\- Nadal będzie gadać.

\- Eksplozja?

\- Nawet atomową.

\- Kąpiel w kwasie?

\- Strasznie wysusza.

\- Pocięcie na kwałaki?

\- Nigdy nie miałem tyle frajdy składając puzzle.

\- Wow – wyszeptał znowu i podszedł do Deadpoola tak blisko, że stykali się klatkami piersiowymi. – Jesteś najlepszym bohaterem jakiego w życiu spotkałem.

Najemnik roześmiał się nagle.

\- Słabych bohaterów spotkałeś, jeśli mnie uważasz za najlepszego, ja nawet nie jestem bohaterem – zauważył, ale nie przejął się tym. Deadpool był niesamowity! Nieśmiertelny, uzdolniony w walce, z ciętym językiem i mógł robić co chciał. Kto nie chciałby być jak on?

\- Mówię serio, jesteś świetny – pochwali i chwilę później najemnik poklepał go po głowie.

\- Dzięki, ty też nie jesteś taki zły – stwierdził.  

Peter wyszczerzył się zadowolony. Zrobił dobre wrażenie na Deadpoolu! Punkt dla Parkera!

\- Co jeszcze możesz mi powiedzieć? – zapytał podekscytowany. Chciał wiedzieć absolutnie wszystko, żeby móc potem wykorzystać tę wiedzę i być bardziej jak Deadpool. – Założę się, że stoczyłeś ostatnio masę ciekawszych walk niż moje. Ja powstrzymuję kradzieże rowerów, a ty pewnie walczysz z kosmitami i terrorystami!

\- Chcesz żebym o sobie mówił? – zdziwił się najemnik.

\- Tak – przytaknął. Miał nadzieję, że nie był zbyt bezpośredni i nie zawstydził mężczyzny, ale czy ktoś taki mógłby się zawstydzić? Deadpool był taki zabawny i rozluźniony, że pewnie nic go nie krepowało i nie przerażało.

\- Mogę gadać godzinami – ostrzegł całkowicie poważnie.

\- Mam czas.

Ten dziwny koleś i tak uciekł, a na imprezę nie miał co wracać.

\- Okej, sam tego chciałeś.

Najemnik zaczął opowiadać, a on siedział z otwartym dziobem i słuchał z zapartym tchem opowieści o różnych potyczkach. Deadpool znał wielu mutantów, podróżował w czasie i do innych wymiarów, widział spory kawałek świata i znał masę języków, nawet esperanto. Esperanto! Już fajniejszym być nie można, a mimo to gdy słuchał dalej, wciąż łapał się na tym, że powtarzał „wow” albo „ekstra”. Chciałby kiedyś zrobić tyle co najemnik, zobaczyć tyle co on, ale pewnie dopóki jest pod opieką pana Starka, nic z tego się nie spełni. Będzie miał szczęście, jeśli w ogóle zostanie wezwany na kolejną wielką misję. Mógłby pomóc złapać Kapitana, dałby sobie radę.

Nie miał pojęcia ile tak stali i rozmawiali, ale kolejną opowieść najemnika, którą ten urozmaicał szaloną gestykulacją i odgrywaniem scenek oraz głosów, przerwał odgłos silników, a potem kilka słów wypowiedzianych znajomym dla Petera głosem.

\- Deadpool, odsuń się od Spidermana, natychmiast! – zagrzmiał wściekły głos Tony’ego Starka.

Obaj spojrzeli w górę, gdzie nad ich głowami unosił się Iron Man, z gotowym do strzału promieniem.

\- Cholera, wściekły ojciec! – spanikował najemnik i zaczął uciekać, odwracając się jeszcze do Petera. – Na razie, Spidey! Jeśli będziesz potrzebował kiedyś mentora albo po prostu spotkać się dla odmiany z fajnym dzieciakiem z sąsiedztwa, to zadzwoń!

Peter odmachał z uśmiechem najemnikowi, dopóki za rękę nie złapał go pan Stark.

\- Co ty z nim robiłeś? – zapytał ostro, odwracając go w swoja stronę.

\- Gadaliśmy – odparł i obejrzał się za siebie. Wciąż widział Deadpoola, który w efektowny sposób przeskoczył przez jakiś płotek i zniknął w ciemnościach.

Pan Stark mówił coś jeszcze, ale nie słuchał go, zbyt skupiony na dalszym wypatrywaniu najemnika. Żałował, że ich rozmowa została tak przerwana. Nawet nie wiedział jak skończyła się walka Deadpoola z dinozaurami!

\- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?! – usłyszał nagle i wzdrygnął się, ale nie przestał się uśmiechać.

\- Jest super – wyszeptał zauroczony.

\- Wcale nie jest – zaprzeczył Iron Man. – To morderca.

\- Kolory jego kostiumu są ekstra, czemu ja o tym nie pomyślałem? – W czerni i czerwieni budziłby większy postrach wśród wrogów. Lubił swój kostium, ale niebieski kolor był nieco dziecinny. – Można ten przekolorować?

\- Nie – odmówił mu od razu mężczyzna.

Peter niezrażony jego podejściem, zaczął opowiadać o swoim nowym znajomym.

\- Hej, panie Stark, wiesz że Deadpool umie trafić muchę kulą z pistoletu?! – zapytał. Dalej był pod wrażeniem tego wyczynu. – Widziałem na własne oczy! A potem przeciął skrzydło kataną! Ciekawe czy kiedyś jeszcze go spotkam?

Najemnik powiedział, by do niego zadzwonić, ale przecież nie miał do niego numeru, a wątpił, że uda mu się go znowu spotkać w tak wielkim mieście, zwłaszcza że Deadpool był tu tylko przejazdem.

\- Nie, nie spotkasz. Trzymaj się od niego z daleka, jest niebezpieczny.

\- Nie wyglądał na takiego – stwierdził i ściągnął wreszcie maskę z twarzy. Czuł się zagrożony tylko na początku, kiedy nie znał zamiarów Deadpoola, ale później było mu w jego obecności swobodnie. – Uratował mnie.

\- Tak i mógł cię zabić chwilę później – zauważył pan Stark. Ewidentnie najemnika nie lubił. – Jak tylko go spotkasz, masz mi dać znać, zajmę się nim.

\- Może mógłby mnie nauczyć lepiej walczyć – zasugerował podekscytowany własnym pomysłem. Deadpool umiał walczyć, a on głównie improwizował. Na pewno mógłby się od niego wiele nauczyć.

\- Załatwię ci instruktora tylko nie idź do Deadpoola – poprosił Iron Man. – Wróćmy do ważniejszego tematu, jak na przykład tego latającego ptaszora, okej?

\- Był niesamowity – wyszeptał rozmarzonym głosem.

\- Ptaszor?

\- Deadpool.

Pan Stark westchnął zrezygnowany.

\- Nastolatki. Pohamuj swoje zauroczenie Deadpoolem i odwróć się wreszcie do mnie.

Peter spełnił jego prośbę, nie mogąc się jednak skupić na tym, o czym pan Stark mówił. W głowie siedział mu tylko Deadpool, który był dokładnie takim, jakim sam chciał być. Od dziś najemnik był jego idolem i wzorem do naśladowania.

Iron Man wreszcie skończył swoją tyradę i zostawił go, a on z uśmiechem wyciągnął telefon i popatrzył na swoje selfie z Deadpoolem, na widok którego dostał motyli w brzuchu. To spotkanie to było jak poznanie celebryty.

Bez wahania zachował zdjęcie w telefonie i postanowił w końcu zadzwonić do Neda. Wyszukując jego kontakt zauważył, że jego lista powiększyła się o jeden dodatkowy podpisany jako DP. Deadpool musiał mu zapisać swój numer, nim oddał mu telefon. Wciąż nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem mu go w ogóle zabrał tak, że tego nie poczuł. Kolejna fajna cecha najemnika.

Uśmiechnął się zadowolony i zadzwonił do przyjaciela, nie mogąc się doczekać aż mu o wszystkim opowie.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szybko się uwinęłam, minęła jakaś doba odkąd ten pomysł pojawił się w mojej głowie. Mam przeczucie, że nowy filmowy Spidey podziwiałby Deadpoola, a nie nim gardził jak ten komiksowy na początku ich znajomości i z tą właśnie myślą napisałam ten one-shot. Tony nie podziela mojego zdania :D  
> Nie dałam ostrzeżenia o underage, bo w sumie nic się tu nie dzieje poza faktem, że Peter się zadurzył :D


	2. Chapter 2

Peter przeskoczył z jednego budynku na drugi, ciesząc się wolnym popołudniem i dobrym humorem. Przebiegł przez cały dach i znów skoczył, wykonując salto w powietrzu i zgrabnie lądując na nogach po drugiej stronie.

\- Super – powiedział do siebie i przysiadł wygodnie na krawędzi, unosząc maskę do góry i wyciągając swój telefon, wybierając numer, który na zmianę z numerem Happy’ego znajdował się najczęściej na szczycie listy wykonanych połączeń. Poczekał chwilę na odebranie połączenia, a gdy to nie nastąpiło, wysłuchał komunikatu poczty głosowej, by mógł zostawić wiadomość. – Hej, Deadpool, to znowu ja.

Minął miesiąc odkąd widział najemnika po raz ostatni. Zadzwonił do niego już następnego dnia, ale nikt nie odebrał. Próbował praktycznie codziennie, raz nawet poprosił o pomoc z Vulturem i o radę, gdy pan Stark zabrał mu strój, ale zawsze kończyło się tym samym – zostawieniem wiadomości.

Na pewno miał dobry numer, bo komunikat był nagrany przez Deadpoola, poznałby ten głos wszędzie, nie rozumiał więc czemu ten nie odbiera. Sam przecież kazał mu zadzwonić. Chciał pogadać z najemnikiem, dowiedzieć się o nim więcej, pochwalić się pokonaniem swojego pierwszego, wielkiego przeciwnika czy po prostu się wyżalić, ale nie było mu to dane.

Na początku po usłyszeniu poczty głosowej po prostu się rozłączył, dopiero później zaczął zostawiać różne wiadomości opisujące co mu się przydarzyło. Tak jak robił to teraz.

\- Pokonałem dzisiaj dwóch łobuzów – wyznał, zastanawiając się, czy jeśli Deadpool słucha tych wiadomości, to go nimi nie zanudza. – Mieli chyba ze dwa metry i używali baseballi. Próbowali okraść jakiś mały sklepik. Zwykle takich ludzi powalam, ale postanowiłem dzisiaj spróbować nowej taktyki. Ostatnio dużo oglądam filmów walki, żeby no wiesz, podłapać kilka ruchów. Chyba idzie mi dobrze, umiem już kopniak z wyskoku i w ogóle. Um… tak czy inaczej, złamałem temu jednemu kolesiowi nos. Nie powinienem był tego robić, ale samo się tak zrobiło. To w sumie tyle. Siedzę teraz na dachu i…

\- Wiem.

Peter odwrócił się gwałtownie za siebie i zobaczył najemnika siedzącego po drugiej stronie dachu. Kiedy on się tu znalazł? Nieważne, wrócił!

Szybko się rozłączył i wstał, by dołączyć do mężczyzny.  

\- Deadpool! – ucieszył się i usiadł obok najemnika. – Co tu robisz?

\- Wpadłem w interesach – odparł, przyglądając się Peterowi.  

\- Dzwoniłem do ciebie – powiedział, chcąc dowiedzieć się czemu Deadpool ignorował jego telefony, skoro sam zapisał mu numer.

\- Wybacz, Spiedy, byłem zajęty – wyjaśnił i zaczął machać dyndającymi za krawędzią nogami. – Poza tym siedziałem w Europie, a wiesz ile kosztuje połączenie do Brukseli?

Peter uśmiechnął się, ciesząc się, że to nie z jego winy najemnik nie odbierał.

\- Byłeś na jakiejś tajnej misji? – spytał zainteresowany. Bruksela brzmiała jak coś poważnego, może równie poważnego co jego wyjazd do Berlina.

\- Tak, ale jest tak tajna, że nie mogę o niej mówić.

\- Aww – jęknął rozczarowany. – Nikomu nie powiem.

Chciał usłyszeć o tej misji, mógł się założyć, że była ciekawa i ekscytująca. Deadpool wyglądał na takiego, co bierze tylko takie zadania. Ewidentnie lubił łączyć przyjemne z pożytecznym. Jak on! Byliby świetnymi partnerami.

\- Nic z tego. – Deadpool nie dał się przekonać, ale uśmiechał się pod maską, więc nie był zły za jego próby dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej.

\- A teraz jesteś na jakiejś misji? – Przypomniał sobie o wcześniejszej odpowiedzi, że najemnik jest tu w interesach. Może miało to coś wspólnego z Avengers! Mógłby mu pomóc, na przykład w kontaktach ze panem Starkiem, który nie darzył Deadpoola zaufaniem.

\- Tak – odparł, a jego głos stracił nagle charakterystyczne ciepło i lekkość, które słyszał do tej pory. Peter dostał dreszczy. Nie podobała mu się ta odpowiedź. Nagle przypomniał sobie, że ma do czynienia z najemnikiem w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu.

\- Zabiłeś kogoś? – zapytał z niepokojem i wstał, czując nagłą potrzebę odsunięcia się od Deadpoola, który także stanął na nogi. W głowie mu huczało, miał wrażenie jakby coś go ostrzegało przed niebezpieczeństwem.

\- Nie, jeszcze nie. – Najemnik zrobił krok w jego stronę. Nie odsunął się tylko dlatego, by nie okazać strachu. – Na razie tylko śledzę mój cel.

Trochę go to uspokoiło. Trochę, bo pamiętał o „jeszcze nie”.

\- Kogo?

Musiał wiedzieć o kogo chodzi, żeby w razie czego tego kogoś ochronić.

\- Ciebie.

Krew odpłynęła Peterowi z twarzy, a całe ciało ogarnęło przeraźliwe zimno. Z jakiegoś powodu nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi i bardzo go ona przeraziła. Deadpool go śledził, Bóg jeden wiele jak długo i ile widział. Nie podobało mu się to ani trochę. Tak samo jak nie podobało mu się, jak najemnik zaczął się zbliżać.

Wcześniej nie bał się mężczyzny ani trochę, ale teraz? Był pewien, że trzęsą mu się ręce. Jak on to robił, że tak szybko z sympatycznego, nieco zwariowanego faceta nagle stał się kimś tak niebezpiecznym?

Może to była jego wina? To on nie słuchał ostrzeżeń pana Starka i stworzył w swojej głowie obraz przyjaznego najemnika, zapominając że ten na co dzień zabija ludzi i nawet się z tym nie kryje.

\- Boisz się? – zapytał nagle tak niewinnie, że aż przerażająco.

Peter pokręcił głową i zaraz potem odskoczył do tyłu, gdy Deadpool poruszył się gwałtownie w jego kierunku, jakby zamierzał się na niego rzucić.

\- Jesteś pewien? – mówił dalej najemnik, stawiając kolejne kroki w jego stronę. Cofał się przed nim jak tylko mógł, aż w końcu dotarł do krawędzi budynku.

Miał teraz tylko dwa wyjścia – uciec albo walczyć. Ucieczkę odrzucił od razu. Deadpool mógłby go znowu wyśledzić. Żeby mieć spokój, musi go pokonać i dać do zrozumienia, by z nim nie zadzierał. Nie powinno być specjalnie trudno. Był w końcu Spidermanem i potrafił unieść ciężar kilku ton. Co to dla niego jeden wyrośnięty mężczyzna? Trochę straszny i uzbrojony po zęby, ale jednak wciąż słabszy od niego.

Gdy tylko najemnik się zbliżył, zamachnął się tak szybko jak tylko potrafił, chcąc uderzyć go w mostek i posłać na drugą stronę budynku. To był najszybszy atak, jaki kiedykolwiek wykonał, ale wciąż był zbyt wolny. Deadpool złapał jego pięść i nim się obejrzał leżał powalony na ziemi, z ręką wykręconą boleśnie za plecami.

Peter znieruchomiał cały, gdy poczuł na szyi coś cienkiego. Nóż. Nawet przez kostium był w stanie poczuć zimno ostrza. W co on się wpakował? Pan Stark miał rację co do Deadpoola, był niebezpieczny i prawdopodobnie jego najbardziej niebezpieczną cechą było to, że potrafił udawać niegroźnego.

Chciał się uwolnić, jakoś uciec, ale z przerażeniem odkrył, że nawet pomimo niesamowitej siły, nie jest w stanie się ruszyć. Najemnik musiał go trzymać w jakiś specyficzny sposób, bo jakakolwiek próba ruchu wywoływała tak potworny ból, że jego ciało praktycznie stawało się sparaliżowane.

Umrze tu. Na pewno umrze. I tak jak wtedy pod gruzami  zrzuconymi na niego przez Vulture’a, tak i teraz zachciało mu się płakać.   

\- Jesteś szybki i silny – odezwał się Deadpool blisko jego ucha. Czuł na nim jego oddech. – Ale walczyć nie umiesz ani trochę.

To prawda. Dlatego tak zależało mu na ponownym spotkaniu najemnika i poproszeniu go o parę lekcji. Pan Stark nigdy nie załatwił tego obiecanego instruktora.

\- Zabijesz mnie? – zapytał, nienawidząc się za to, jak słaby był jego głos. Był superbohaterem, nie powinien się tak bać.

A mimo to zadrżał, gdy Deadpool pochylił się tuż obok jego twarzy, tak że mógł mu patrzeć w oczy jego maski.

\- Wiesz, Spidey, zwykle nie przestrzegam zasad, ale mam dwie, których nigdy nie złamię – powiedział i przycisnął mu mocniej nóż do szyi. – Pierwsza jest taka, że nigdy nie zgwałcę.

\- A druga?

Obawiał się, że będzie to coś w stylu: zawsze wykonuję zlecenie.

\- Nie zabijam dzieci.

Nagle cały ciężar Deadpool ulotnił się, jakby się z niego teleportował. Peter wypuścił z drżeniem powietrze i obrócił się na plecy, po czym szybko wstał. Najemnik stał kawałek od niego i z zadowoleniem obracał nóż w dłoni.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem – oburzył się, chwilę po tym mając ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Czemu to powiedział, do cholery?! Przecież jego wiek właśnie ocalił mu życie.

\- Niezła próba, siusiumajtku. – Deadpool uśmiechnął się i podszedł bliżej. Tym razem Peter nie poczuł się zagrożony. Dostawał już świra od tych sprzecznych sygnałów. – Poczekaj na mutacje, może ktoś ci w końcu uwierzy, Petey.

\- Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię?! – zdziwił się. Był zawsze taki ostrożny, by nikt nie odkrył jego tajemnicy! Okej, może jednak nie tak ostrożny, biorąc pod uwagę, że dowiedział się o tym Ned, May i ojciec Liz, ale i tak się starał!

\- Śledzę cię od miesiąca, nie trudno było poznać twój sekret – wyjaśnił wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony. – Kiepsko ci idzie trzymanie tego w tajemnicy.

 Peter prychnął. Nie mógł się nadziwić, że jest znowu taki spokojny i dalej rozmawia sobie swobodnie z najemnikiem, choć ten chwilę temu groził mu nożem.

\- Kto w ogóle zlecił ci mnie zabić?

Kto poza różnymi złodziejaszkami, których powstrzymywał na co dzień, chciałby go zabić? Czy to była jedna osoba, czy więcej? Może powinien o tym powiedzieć panu Starkowi? Nie, wtedy na pewno zabierze mu znowu strój albo przydzieli mu kogoś do ochrony. Nie chciał tego, wystarczało mu to, że i tak codziennie musi się meldować po patrolu, żeby Happy wiedział, że nic mu nie jest. Niby robił to już wcześniej i sam z siebie, ale teraz, gdy mu tego kazano, odechciało mu się dzwonić kilka razy dziennie. Czuł się przez to jak w areszcie domowym albo na przepustce z więzienia.

\- Jakaś gangrena czy inny Gargan – odparł Deadpool. – Z początku nie chciałem przyjąć zlecenia, bo płacił strasznie mało, ale potem stwierdziłem, że skoro twoja reputacja nie jest jeszcze szczególnie imponująca, to zgodziłem się na mniejszą kwotę.

\- A potem zacząłeś mnie śledzić.

\- Yup.

\- Dobrze, że nie zabiłeś mnie od razu – zauważył. Mogło tak się stać, wtedy jego wiek już by go nie ocalił.

\- Musiałem się upewnić, że nie jesteś dzieciakiem, miałem takie podejrzenia po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu – wyjaśnił najemnik. – I miałem rację. Cóż, to by było na tyle. Na razie, Spidey!

\- Czekaj! – zatrzymał go, gdy Deadpool chciał skoczyć z budynku. Zaczekał tak jak poprosił, ale Peter zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wie nawet po co go zatrzymał. Zdecydował się więc powiedzieć coś, co pasowało do sytuacji. – Dziękuję. No wiesz, za nie zabicie mnie.

Czuł się głupio dziękując za coś takiego, ale naprawdę był wdzięczny.

\- Do usług, Spidey – powiedział i zniknął mu z oczu. Gdy podszedł do krawędzi budynku, zauważył najemnika chowającego się gdzieś za rogiem.

Peter odetchnął z ulgą. To dopiero było spotkanie. Pierwsze zdecydowanie mu się bardziej podobało, wolałby, żeby drugie nigdy nie miało miejsca, bo nie podobało mu się to, czego się podczas niego dowiedział. Wiedział już wcześniej, że Deadpool to najemnik, ale dopiero teraz to do niego dotarło. Przez cały ten czas podziwiał mordercę. Nadal go podziwiał, bo pomimo tego zabijania, Deadpool był dokładnie taki, jakim chciał być – pewnym siebie, zawadiackim, uzdolnionym i mogącym decydować o sobie.

Tylko to zabijanie. Brzydziło go to, mimo to nie mógł się zmusić do usunięcia numeru najemnika z telefonu, a gdy wieczorem wrócił w końcu do domu i położył się do łóżka, nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się nad tym, kiedy znowu go spotka.

Wychodząc rano do szkoły był niespokojny. Aż do stacji metra rozglądał się dookoła, a zwłaszcza za siebie, szukając wzrokiem znajomych kolorów. Czy Deadpool dalej go śledził? Nie miał w zasadzie powodu, jego cel nie spełniał wymogów potrzebnych do przyjęcia zlecenia, Peter nie powinien go już obchodzić, a mimo to czuł się dalej obserwowany.

Uczucie ustąpiło, gdy wsiadł do wagonu metra, ale powróciło po wyjściu z niego. Czy najemnik jechał z nim, czy co? Nawet zerknął, by się upewnić, ale na składzie nikogo nie było, ani po drugiej stronie peronu.

Może po prostu dostał paranoi po tym jak dowiedział się, że w ogóle był śledzony i teraz tylko mu się wydawało, że dalej tak jest. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, bo nie był pewny, czy chce by kręcił się koło niego morderca do wynajęcia. Był naprawdę zagubiony, z jednej strony wiedział, że powinien jakoś pozbyć się Deadpoola ze swojego życia, jeśli ten dalej w nim jest, a z drugiej chciał go lepiej poznać. Najemnik był sympatyczny, fajnie mu się z nim gadało, ale mógł być zagrożeniem. Niekoniecznie dla niego czy jego przyjaciół ze szkoły, ale może dla May. Albo dla Happy’ego. Albo nawet dla pana Starka.

Nie, to było głupie. Jakiś tam Deadpool, nieważne jak niesamowity, nie pokona Iron Mana. Prawda?

\- Cześć, Peter.

\- Jezu! – Peter w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od wyskoczenia w górę i przyczepienia się do sufitu. – Nie rób czegoś takiego, Ned.

Spojrzał na stojącego za nim przyjaciela z wyrzutem, próbując uspokoić oddech.

\- Ja tylko powiedziałem cześć – zauważył zmieszany jego reakcją. – Co cię ugryzło? Czemu jesteś taki nerwowy?

Ned wiedział o Deadpoolu. Nie mógł się nie pochwalić spotkaniem z kimś tak niesamowitym i fascynującym. Wiedział też o jego żałosnym zachowaniu dzwonienia do najemnika niemal codziennie, ale czy powinien mu powiedzieć o śledzeniu? Wiele razy był z przyjacielem na mieście przez ten ostatni miesiąc, jeśli Deadpool go wtedy śledził, to i Neda też. Niby nie groziło im nic ze strony mężczyzny, ale nikt raczej nie lubił, gdy jest śledzony.

\- Chodźmy w jakieś ustronne miejsce – zaproponował i pociągnął przyjaciela do jednej z pustych klas. – Spotkałem znowu Deadpoola.

\- Kiedy? – zapytał z przejęciem. Tak samo jak jemu, Nedowi też najemnik zaimponował. Czemu miałoby być inaczej? Deadpool był praktycznie mokrym snem każdego nastolatka, wolny od zobowiązań, sam był sobie szefem, nikt się nie wtrącał w jego sprawy, a bronią posługiwał się jak zabawkami. To robiło wrażenie.

\- Wczoraj – odpowiedział, czując jak włosy na karku stają mu dęba. Zdziwiony odwrócił się za siebie i wyjrzał przez okna, ale tak jak w drodze do szkoły, tak i teraz nikogo nie dostrzegł. Zaczynał tracić zmysły. Uspokój się, Peter, Deadpool nie ma powodu, by dalej cię śledzić.

\- Co robiliście? – Ned był teraz naprawdę zainteresowany. Pewnie spodziewał się jakiejś opowieści o wspólnym walczeniu z przestępcami. Żal mu trochę było, że będzie musiał go rozczarować.

\- Próbował mnie zabić.

\- Co?!

Peter szybko zasłonił przyjacielowi usta, by nie przyciągał uwagi innych ludzi.  

\- Cicho – polecił mu spanikowany. Pod klasą na pewno kręcili się uczniowie, a zdecydowanie nie chciał, by któryś usłyszał ich rozmowę.

\- Wybacz, ale jak mogę być cicho? Ktoś próbował cię zabić!

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił, nieświadomie dotykając szyi, gdzie najemnik przyłożył nóż. Gdy zdał sobie co zrobił, szybko zabrał dłoń.

\- Jak się uratowałeś?

Korciło go, by skłamać i powiedzieć, że skopał Deadpoolowi dupsko bez żadnych problemów, ale ostatecznie zdecydował się powiedzieć prawdę.

\- Nie uratowałem się – wyznał zawstydzony niemocą, jaką wczoraj pokazał. – Okazuje się, że Deadpool nie zabija dzieci.

Ciekawe jaka była dolna granica. Czy szesnastolatek przestawał już być dla niego dzieckiem? A może dopiero osiemnastolatek? Albo gdy ktoś mógł już pić piwo legalnie, uznawał go dopiero za dorosłego? Dostawał dreszczy na samą myśl o tym, że gdyby sytuacja z wczoraj wydarzyła się zaledwie parę miesięcy później, mógłby być teraz martwy. W zasadzie wciąż może do tego dojść, jeśli szesnaście lat to rzeczywiście dla najemnika dorosłość.

\- O raju, Peter, miałeś niesamowite szczęście – stwierdził Ned.

\- Żebyś wiedział.

Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać jak wyglądałaby walka z Deadpoolem, gdyby do niej doszło. Z opowieści samego najemnika zdążył zauważyć, że walczy bardzo chaotycznie, a jego przeciwnicy zawsze kończą krwawo.

\- Co teraz zrobisz? – spytał przyjaciel.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Wyśledzisz go i pokonasz? Zadzwonisz do Tony’ego Starka?

\- Nie! – zaprzeczył. – Czemu miałbym to robić?

\- Masz najemnika na ogonie.

\- Już nie – przypomniał, choć sam nie był tego pewny. Włosy wciąż stały mu dęba i czuł mrowienie na całym ciele. Coś ewidentnie było nie tak. – Poza tym jeśli powiem o tym panu Starkowi, to zrobi się jeszcze bardziej… przewrażliwiony niż już jest.

\- Ale mógłby się pozbyć Deadpool – zauważył i miał rację. Jeśli nawet sam Iron Man nie dałby rady, to ma przecież do pomocy innych Avengersów. Mogliby razem wykopać najemnika z Nowego Jorku.

Problem w tym, że Peter nie chciał pomocy. Nie po to zyskał zaufanie pana Starka, by teraz udowodnić mu, że boi się Deadpoola. Chciał sam sobie z nim poradzić, o ile będzie trzeba oczywiście. Sam nie zamierzał szukać kłopotów. Da sobie radę. Jasne, wczoraj się nie popisał, ale sparaliżował go strach. Gdy następnym razem stanie przed najemnikiem, będzie lepiej przygotowany.  

\- Dam sobie radę – zapewnił przyjaciela. – Jestem Spidermanem, pokonałem już mojego pierwszego wroga. Deadpool nie jest aż taki straszny.

 Ta, to dlaczego tak się trząsałeś, gdy szedł w twoją stronę, odezwał się zdrowy rozsądek w jego głowie.

\- Jeśli jesteś pewny, Peter, to okej – powiedział Ned. Nadal się martwił i Peter był mu za to wdzięczny. – Zaraz. Powiedziałeś, że Deadpool nie zabija dzieci? O mój Boże, on wie kim jesteś?!

\- Tak, ale…

\- Musisz komuś powiedzieć – przerwał mu spanikowany. – Peter, on może teraz siedzieć u ciebie w domu.

Peter zamarł przerażony. Ned ma rację. Co jak Deadpool siedzi teraz u niego, przegląda mu rzeczy? Co jak zrobił coś May? Co jak bywał u niego już wcześniej, na przykład kiedy nieświadomy niczego spał?

Wszelkie zalety najemnika przestały mieć w mgnieniu oka znaczenie. Co on sobie myślał? Był obserwowany przez mordercę, nadal może być, a dalej szedł w zaparte i uważał, że da sobie radę sam? Nie zauważył, że jest śledzony przez miesiąc, oczywiście, że nie da sobie rady!

\- O Boże, masz rację –  wyszeptał. Serce mu przyspieszyło w wyniku strachu i zaczął się pocić. – Muszę zadzwonić do May. I do Happy’ego!

Ned nic nie powiedział, gdy w pośpiechu sięgnął po telefon, dzwoniąc szybko do ciotki. Odebrała po dwóch sygnałach.

\- Cześć, May – przywitał się szybko. – Gdzie jesteś?

\- Um, w domu? – odpowiedziała niepewnie. – Co się dzieje?

\- Nic się nie dzieje – zapewnił. – Powiedz mi, nie widziałaś nikogo podejrzanego kręcącego się pod domem?

Usłyszał, jak May wstała, zapewne z kanapy, by podejść do okna.

\- Nie – odezwała się. – Peter, nic ci nie jest? Brzmisz na zdenerwowanego. Czy to ma coś wspólnego z byciem Spidermanem?

\- Później ci powiem – obiecał. – Możesz zamknąć dobrze wszystkie okna i drzwi do domu?

\- Mogę, ale…

\- Później – powtórzył. – Jak wrócę ze szkoły, to wszystko ci wyjaśnię.

Nie cieszył się na to specjalnie, wolałby trzymać May z dala od tego wszystkiego, ale jeśli Deadpool wciąż siedział mu na ogonie, miała prawo wiedzieć, choćby po to, żeby mieć pojęcie kogo wypatrywać w tłumie, gdy będzie poza domem.

\- Okej, zaczynasz mnie niepokoić – wyznała May. – Mam cie odebrać ze szkoły?

\- Nie, wszystko jest dobrze, naprawdę – skłamał. – Zobaczymy się po południu. Kocham cię, pa!

Nie dał jej się pożegnać tylko rozłączył się i szybko zadzwonił do Happy’ego. Dzięki Bogu choć raz odebrał.

\- Peter, jeśli znowu będziesz…

\- Deadpool mnie śledzi – powiedział i zamilkł, czekając na reakcję mężczyzny.

\- Kiedy? – padło pytanie. Happy brzmiał naprawdę poważnie, czyli nie uznał to za żart.

\- Przez ostatni miesiąc to robił, nie wiem czy dalej tak jest – odpowiedział i podszedł do okna. Znowu nic, więc dlaczego czuł się, jakby ktoś wwiercał mu się wzrokiem w czaszkę?

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim?

\- Wczoraj. Powiedział, że ktoś zlecił mu zabicie mnie, ale ponieważ nie zabija dzieci, to dał mi spokój.

\- Wie jak masz na imię. – To nie było pytanie i przez to przeraził się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Tak.

\- Peter, posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie – zaczął Happy. Peter przytaknął, choć mężczyzna nie mógł tego zobaczyć. – Przyjadę po ciebie po szkole, pojedziemy z tym od razu do Starka. On już coś zrobi z Deadpoolem. Wyślę też ochronę pod twój dom, żeby ktoś miał oko na twoją ciotkę, okej?

\- Okej – odparł. Czuł się już lepiej ze świadomością, że podjęto jakieś kroki w sprawie najemnika.

\- Dobrze, nie ruszaj się ze szkoły, przebywaj wśród ludzi. W tłumie nic ci nie zrobi.

\- Nie martwię się o siebie, powiedział że nie krzywdzi dzieci – przypomniał. Nie miał pojęcia czemu, ale wierzył Deadpoolowi w tej kwestii.

\- To morderca, mógł kłamać. Stosuj się do moich instrukcji, dobrze?

\- Tak zrobię – obiecał. – Dzięki, Happy.

\- Po to tu jestem.

Peter uśmiechnął się i po krótkim pożegnaniu rozłączył, po czym spojrzał na Neda.

\- To co teraz? – zapytał go przyjaciel.

\- Zachowujemy się jak zwykle – odparł i ostatni raz wyjrzał przez okno. Uczucie bycia obserwowanym zniknęło. – Chodźmy.

Ned przytaknął i razem opuścili klasę. Miał nadzieję, że problem niedługo się rozwiąże.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie planowałam nic więcej robić z tym opowiadaniem, a już na pewno rozbudowywać go na kilka rozdziałów, ale moja wyobraźnia uznała, że to będzie świetny pomysł :D Nie wiem jak długie to będzie, ale raczej nie więcej niż dziesięć rozdziałów :)


	3. Chapter 3

Peter nie przepadał za atmosferą, która właśnie panowała w sali konferencyjnej. Tej dziwnej aury, przez którą czułeś się winny, choć nie miałeś czego. Wiedział, że nic nie zrobił, a mimo to gdy patrzył na nerwowo chodzącego w tę i we w tę pana Starka, miał wrażenie, jakby to on był powodem tego zachowania.

Happy stał przy drzwiach i wcale w nie lepszym nastroju. Pierwszy raz widział ich tak zdenerwowany, musieli naprawdę obawiać się Deadpoola, a raczej tego, co mógłby zrobić.

Pan Stark zatrzymał się w końcu i westchnął głośno. Peter skrzywił się, dalej mając wrażenie, że to wszystko jego wina. Po części pewnie nawet była. Gdyby nie był naiwny albo był bardziej uważny, nie siedzieliby tu teraz we trójkę, zastanawiając się jak zneutralizować kręcącego się po mieście mordercę.

\- Jak długo o tym wiesz? – zapytał pan Stark, odwracając się w jego stronę.

Peter siedział na jednym z foteli przy stole, cały skulony, żeby było go jak najmniej widać.

\- Od wczoraj – odpowiedział niepewnie.

\- Czemu wczoraj nic nie powiedziałeś?

Zarówno pan Stark, jak i Happy, popatrzyli na niego rozczarowani. Wiedział, że postąpił źle, nie musieli się tak na niego gapić.

\- Dopiero dzisiaj to do mnie dotarło – wytłumaczył się i nie kłamał. Co nie znaczy, że był usprawiedliwiony. Nie ważne, że nie czuł zagrożenia po spotkaniu z Deadpoolem, powinien od razu o tym powiedzieć, gdy najemnik tylko sobie poszedł.

Jedyny plus był taki, że pomimo późnego podzielenia się tą informacją, pan Stark nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego jego zachowaniem. Martwił się, co bardzo Petera cieszyło.

\- Jak długo cię śledzi? – zapytał siadając obok.

\- Miesiąc, a może dłużej, nigdy go nie zauważyłem – odparł i spojrzał na swojego mentora. – Co teraz pan zrobi?

\- Znajdę Deadpoola i zajmę się nim. – Peter dostał dreszczy. Czy pan Stark zamierzał najemnika zabić? To oczywiście było niemożliwe ze względu na jego zdolności do regeneracji, ale i tak niezbyt mu się ta myśl podobała. Nie było innego sposobu, by pozbyć się go z miasta, tylko w kawałkach? – Mówił czego chce?

\- Że jakiś Gargan go wynajął. – Zapamiętał to nazwisko bardzo dobrze, właśnie na taką ewentualność. – Nie zabił mnie tylko dlatego, bo nie zabija dzieci.

Było tak blisko. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że uratowała go tylko jakaś głupia cyferka w akcie urodzenia.

\- Sprawdzę tego Gargana – postanowił pan Stark i znów wstał. – Do czasu aż uporam się z Deadpoolem nie wychodź jako Spiderman.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał zaskoczony. Co on miał robić całymi dniami, gdy nie był w szkole? Zanudzi się na śmierć. Poza tym miasto go potrzebowało!

\- Bo będziesz wtedy sam, staniesz się łatwym celem – wytłumaczył mu mężczyzna. – Dopóki jesteś w tłumie nic ci nie grozi, choć z Wilsonem nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Wilson? Tak miał na imię albo nazwisko?

\- Wydawał się taki miły.

Podczas ich pierwszego spotkania Deadpool w ogóle nie wyglądał na niebezpiecznego, mimo broni sprawiał wrażenie przyjaznego faceta. Nic dziwnego, że tak łatwo zapomniał, że ma do czynienia z mordercą, którego nawet przez moment uznawał za idola.

\- Mówiłem ci, że to morderca. Że jest niebezpieczny.

\- Wiem, ale… Uratował mnie wtedy przed utonięcie. Nie może być tak zupełnie zły.

Choćby ze względu na to nie potrafił nienawidzić Deadpoola. Nie był nawet pewny, czy go nie lubi. Nawet po tym co wydarzyło się wczoraj nie był w stanie określić jakie ma do niego nastawienie. Jasne, najemnik groził mu nożem, ale czy rzeczywiście było to grożenie, jeśli od samego początku nie zamierzał go zabić? To wyglądało bardziej jak zabawa, chęć nastraszenia dzieciaka i chociaż Peter czuł się wtedy zagrożony, ani przez chwilę w niebezpieczeństwie nie był. Deadpool po prostu zabawił się jego kosztem, a może i przy okazji nauczył go ważnej lekcji.

Nie ufaj nikomu nawet jeśli ktoś jest na początku dla ciebie miły. Zapamięta to do końca życia.

Pozostawał jeszcze problem śledzenia. Miesiąc to dużo czasu, na pewno więcej niż najemnik potrzebował, by poznać jego wiek. Penie dowiedział się o nim już na początku, więc czemu dalej go śledził?  Na pewno było jakieś wyjaśnienie, może po prostu Deadpool lubił Spidermana i chciał go pooglądać w akcji.

Podobała mu się ta myśl, schlebiała mu. W końcu z nich dwóch to Deadpool był fajniejszy i to jego powinno się podziwiać, a nie na odwrót, ale nie narzekałby, gdyby jego próby wytłumaczenia zachowania najemnika okazały się prawdą.

\- Problemem najemników, Peter, nie jest to, że są źli – powiedział pan Stark. – Bo nie są. Nie zawsze. Ich problemem jest to, że zmieniają strony zależnie od tego kto ile wyłoży pieniędzy. Dlatego nie można im ufać. Jednego dnia są po twojej stronie, a drugiego już mogą planować twoje morderstwo.

\- Wiem to. – Nie był małym dzieckiem, rozumiał na czym polega praca najemnika. – Ale był naprawdę miły dla mnie. Nawet dał mi swój numer telefonu, żebym zadzwonił jakbym potrzebował rady.

\- Dał ci swój numer telefonu?

\- Tak.

\- Dzwoniłeś do niego?

O nie, zrobił coś złego? Znał tę minę.

\- Tak – powtórzył.

Pan Stark złapał się za grzbiet nos i znów westchnął.

\- Nic dziwnego, że tak łatwo cię wyśledził. Zamontuję zagłuszacz sygnału na twoim telefonie, powinno pomóc.

\- Mną się nie martw, on przecież nie zabija dzieci – przypomniał. Pomimo całego tego bajzlu, w tej jednej kwestii najemnikowi ufał.

\- Mogę uwierzyć, że czasami stosuje się do tej zasady, ale ten gość to świr. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co mu odwali.  

Pan Stark miał prawdopodobnie rację. Znał Deadpoola lepiej niż on.

\- Co z moją ciocią? – zapytał. Było już dawno po szkole, a jego jeszcze nie było w domu. Niby napisał jej, że spotyka się z panem Starkiem, ale wolałby jej dłużej nie trzymać w niepewności.

\- Dostanie ochronę.

Fajnie, ale nie sądził, że będzie potrzebna. Teraz, gdy panika po słowach Neda opadła i nieco przemyślał sprawę, doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby Deadpool chciał coś zrobić May, to już dawno by to zrobił. W końcu komu by zależało na jej śmierci tak bardzo, żeby aż płacić najemnikowi? To nie miało sensu.

\- Muszę jej wyjaśnić, co się dzieje. Chyba ją zaniepokoiłem swoim telefonem z rana.

\- Pogadam z nią – obiecał pan Stark i skinął palcami, by wstał. – Chodź, pojedziemy tam teraz.

Gdy wychodzili z siedziby Avengers, powróciło to nieprzyjemne uczucie bycia obserwowanym. Powinien o tym powiedzieć? Czy może zachować to dla siebie? Jeśli powie, pan Stark na pewno zrobi Deadpoolowi krzywdę.

Ugh, dlaczego najemnik musiał być taki dziwny i go śledzić zamiast z nim pogadać? O co mu chodziło?

\- Panie Stark? – odezwał się, gdy Happy otworzył swojemu szefowi drzwi.

\- Co?

\- Znowu czuję się obserwowany – wyjawił cicho. Może nic najemnikowi nie będzie, a przynajmniej go to wykurzy.

\- Skąd? – zapytał i nawet się nie zawahał, gdy wsiadł do samochodu. Peter postanowił zrobić to samo i też udawać, że nic się nie dzieje.

\- Nie wiem, tak po prostu.

Mężczyzna wyjął telefon i szybko napisał jakąś wiadomość.

\- Zrobione.

\- Co zrobione? – zdziwił się. Nic się nie stało.

\- Kilka dronów rozejrzy się po okolicy. Jeśli ktoś tu jest albo był, znajdą go.

Peter przytaknął i zapiął pasy. Happy ruszył samochodem, a on obejrzał się jeszcze za siebie, ale uczucie bycia obserwowanym zniknęło. Ale nie na zawsze.

Przez następne dwa tygodnie zdarzały się dni, że Peter znowu był obserwowany. Nie miał co do tego wątpliwości, był stuprocentowo pewny, że ktoś go śledzi, ale przez większość czasu jednak czuł się bezpiecznie, więc w pewien piątkowy wieczór postanowił jednak zignorować zakaz swojego mentora, założyć kostium i pobyć znowu Spidermanem.

Stęsknił się za tym i miał już dość siedzenia w domu albo wychodzenia z przyjaciółmi. Nie że nie lubił spędzać czasu z Nedem i MJ, ale Spiderman też był ważną częścią jego życia i nie podobało mu się, że tak go zaniedbał.

Poza tym, co złego może się stać? Deadpool nie chciał mu zrobić krzywdy, po prostu od czasu do czasu go obserwował z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu. Było to trochę niepokojące, to prawda, ale poradzi sobie z tym w razie czego.

May już spała, gdy przez okno wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i zaczął się huśtać na swoich niezawodnych sieciach. Ah, tego mu brakowało! Wolność, swoboda, pęd powietrza, który czuł nawet przez maskę. Gdyby mógł, spędzałby całe dnie w powietrzu, nie przejmując się niczym.

Ale nie wyszedł przecież tylko dla przyjemności. Wylądował na jednym z dachów i rozejrzał się, szukając jakichś podejrzanych zachowań. Gdy niczego nie znalazł, ruszył dalej i tak cały czas. Planował polatać najwyżej do północy, dlatego zależało mu, by złapać jakiegoś przestępcę zanim będzie zmuszony pójść do domu. May lubiła się budzić mniej więcej o tej porze i sprawdzać, czy jest w domu, dziś pewnie nie zrobi wyjątku.

Chociaż nie narzekał na nudę podczas huśtania się, ucieszył się, gdy w końcu natrafił na próbę włamania do czyjegoś mieszkania, a później także na napaść z bronią. Najwyraźniej to by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o przestępstwa tej nocy, bo później aż do północy nic się nie działo.

\- Czas wracać do domu – stwierdził przeciągając się i ziewnął pod maską.

Ruszył w drogę powrotną bardziej szczęśliwy, niż gdy wychodził. Wreszcie się trochę rozerwał i nic dziwnego się nie stało w międzyczasie. Nikt go nie zaatakował, nie czuł się obserwowany. Deadpool pewnie spał jak każdy inny, normalny człowiek, który nie pracuje na nocna zmianę.

Niewiele się pomylił.

Przelatując nad jedną z ciemnych uliczek, dostrzegł nagle w dole coś czerwonego. Zaskoczony swoim nagłym odkryciem zawrócił i ostrożnie zszedł po ścianie niżej, czujnie obserwując swoje otoczenie. Czymś czerwonym okazała się być krew, który znajdowała się idealnie w świetle latarni. Jej źródło znajdowało się gdzieś dalej w cieniu.

Pomimo maski czuł w powietrzu charakterystyczny, metaliczny zapach. Trochę go od niego zemdliło, ale odważnie podszedł bliżej, majstrując przy latarce swojego kostiumu, by zobaczyć co czai się w ciemnościach. Gdy w końcu oświetlił uliczkę, od razu tego pożałował.

Pod ścianą, wsparty o kubeł na śmieci leżał Deadpool. Nie ruszał się, a jego klatka piersiowa była podziurawiona dziesiątkami kul. Z ran wciąż wypływała krew, której pełno było wokół najemnika. Kilka dziur miał nawet w głowie, a stróżki krwi na twarzy wyglądały jak jakieś łzy.

Peter przełknął żółć, która podeszła mu do gardła i zeskoczył na ziemię, bardzo ostrożnie podchodząc do ciała. Kto tak najemnika urządził? I za co? Na pewno nie pan Stark. Nie użyłby broni maszynowej, a już na pewno nie zostawiłby ciała, żeby przypadkiem ktoś się na nie natknął. Jakaś inna osoba musiała go załatwić, albo kilka osób. Chyba nie wiedzieli o jego regeneracji, bo też by go wtedy nie zostawili.

Czy on też powinien? Zostawić go tak po prostu i pozwolić mu dojść do siebie? A może powinien zadzwonić do Happy’ego, wtedy cały problem śledzenia miałby z głowy. Martwił się tylko co się wtedy z najemnikiem stanie, a pan Stark na pewno mu tego nie powie. Na pewno też nie pozwoli mu z nim porozmawiać, a był ciekawy, czemu Deadpool go śledził nawet gdy nie musiał.

Chociaż krew go odrzucała, podszedł do ciała i podniósł je, przerzucając je sobie przez ramię. Z dodatkowym balastem wspięcie się z powrotem na dach było trudne, ale poradził sobie i ruszył znowu w kierunku domu, modląc się, by May tym razem jednak nie obudziła i nie zobaczyła, że przyniósł do domu podziurawione niczym durszlak zwłoki.

Nim dotarli do domu, jego kostium był cały we krwi, która wciąż wypływała z Deadpoola. Czemu się nie regenerował? To była zagadka, której nie chciał rozwiązywać i miał nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie.

Po cichu wślizgnął się do swojego pokoju, zakleił zakrwawione stopy siecią, by nie zostawić śladów i przeszedł jak najszybciej do łazienki, pilnując by nie zakrwawić niczego po drodze. Położenie krwawiącego ciała na łóżku byłoby głupotą, nie ma mowy, że wiarygodnie wytłumaczyłby May, czemu na jego pościeli jest tyle krwi.

Zamykając za sobą drzwi na zamek, Peter odłożył najemnika do wanny, która była dla niego zdecydowanie za mała, po czym ściągnął własny strój i wrzucił go do umywalki. Cały był zakrwawiony i nie miał pojęcia jak go wypierze, ale pomartwi się tym później, najpierw musiał się zająć Deadpoolem.

Szybko cofnął się do pokoju i wrócił ubrany w pidżamę oraz z nożyczkami i nożem kuchennym w dłoniach.

\- Okej – szepnął przerażony tym, jak ciało wygląda w świetle. Gorszych rzeczy nie widział nawet w horrorach, które May zabraniała mu oglądać. Najemnik naprawdę wyglądał jak durszlak, wszędzie dziury po kulach, które chyba nawet przechodziły na wylot, bo wanna powoli zapełniała się krwią. Niektóre były tak duże, że mógłby w nie włożyć palec.

\- Okej – powtórzył i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, by uspokoić buntujący się żołądek. – To nie może być trudne. Grałem w Operację i Symulator Chirurga, jestem praktycznie lekarzem.

Drżącą ręką chwycił kawałek materiału kostiumu najemnika i uniósł go, żeby go przeciąć i dostać się do ran. Chciał je wszystkie zabandażować, ale lepki dźwięk, który powstał podczas podnoszenia był tak obrzydliwy, że nie był już w stanie wytrzymać. Wypuścił wszystko z rąk i podbiegł do toalety, pozbywając się tego, co jadł na kolację.  

Co mu strzeliło do łba, żeby bawić się w lekarza? I to przy takiej ilości krwi? Nie wiedział nawet, czy wszystkie kule przeleciały na wylot, a nie było mowy, że będzie grzebał w środku i ich szukał. Chyba by zemdlał, już teraz miał na to ochotę, ale oparł tylko głowę o chłodną muszlę i westchnął, nie patrząc na ciało za sobą.

Może po prostu zostawi tak Deadpoola i poczeka, aż się zregeneruje? Na pewno już nie raz tak kończył, nic mu przecież nie będzie. Tylko że sumienie mu na to nie pozwalało. Najemnik go uratował, teraz on chciał jakoś pomóc jemu i się odwdzięczyć, choćby i dostarczając mu trochę ulgi poprzez zajęcie się jego ranami.

\- Trzeba było zadzwonić po pana Starka – stwierdził, mamrocząc do muszli. Nic nie pomaga na nudności tak jak rozmowa z porcelanowym królem.

\- Peter?

O cholera!

Jednak było coś, co jest lepsze na nudności i tym czymś był głos May.

\- Tak?! – odkrzyknął i podszedł do drzwi.

\- Coś nie tak? – zapytała zmartwiona. – Możesz otworzyć?

\- Uh… - Obejrzał się na ciało, dalej nieruchome. Dalej martwe, a co najgorsze, dalej krwawiące. – Wszystko okej.

\- Co robisz w łazience tak późno?

\- A co można robić w łazience, May? – odparł pytaniem na pytanie. – Chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć?

\- Biegunka czy nudności? – zadał natychmiast kolejne pytanie.

Mógł tylko odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą albo skłamać.

\- Biegunka. – Gdyby powiedział, że wymiotuje, na pewno chciałaby wejść, a tak przynajmniej tego nie zrobi. Będzie miał czas, by opatrzyć najemnika i poczekać, aż będzie w stanie sam opuścić jego dom.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? Czystej bielizny albo…

\- Nie! – odmówił od razu. – Wszystko okej, muszę tylko trochę posiedzieć, to wszystko.

Nie znosił takich niezręcznych rozmów.

\- No dobrze. – Całe szczęście odpuszczała. – Pamiętaj żeby pić dużo wody.

\- Mam tu dużo wody – zapewnił. – Dobranoc, May.

\- Dobranoc.

Poczekał aż odejdzie, nasłuchując jej kroków, a potem dźwięku zamykanych drzwi. Dopiero wtedy wrócił do Deadpoola.

\- I co ja mam teraz zrobić? – zapytał najemnika, a ten, co nie dziwne, nie odpowiedział. – Po prostu nie mogę wdychać tego zapachu i słuchać tych wszystkich obrzydliwych odgłosów, i będzie dobrze.

Jedna klamerka od bielizny na nosie i słuchawki od starego walkmana później, i doktor Parker był gotowy do operacji. Na wszelki wypadek zasłonił sobie też usta ręcznikiem, choć głównie po to, by naprawdę czuć się jak lekarz.

Zabezpieczony jak tylko się dało przy ograniczonych możliwościach, zabrał się za rozcinanie kostiumu najemnika. Tym razem go nie zemdliło, choć było blisko, bo skóra pod spodem nie wyglądała na najładniejszą. Cała była poorana bliznami i różnymi strupami, nie ważne ile materiału odciął, ciągle widział to samo. Ciekawiło go, co jest tego przyczyną.

Dobrych kilka minut zajęło mu odsłanianie ran. Na szczęście wszystkie skupiały się w okolicy klatki piersiowej i brzucha, więc spodnie mogły zostać na miejscu. Nie miałby nawet odwagi ich zdjąć. Po oderwaniu klejącego się od krwi stroju, Peter miał teraz przed oczami nagi tors Deadpoola. Wyglądał naprawdę źle i nie miał tu na myśl tych wszystkich dziur po kulach. Co mu się stało?

Nie zastanawiając się nad tym długo chwycił za słuchawkę prysznica i odkręcił letnią wodę, ostrożnie przemywając zakrwawione ciało i czując każdą bliznę pod palcami. Trwało to nawet dłużej niż ściąganie kostiumu, w niektórych miejscach krew zdążyła zaschnąć i musiał trochę ją poszorować, żeby zeszła.

Gdy wszystko już było czyste, podszedł do szafki pod umywalką i wyjął stamtąd bandaże, którymi po wysuszeniu ciała zaczął owijać Deadpoola. Tam gdzie rany jeszcze krwawiły, bandaż od razu robił się czerwony, ale nie przejmował się tylko kontynuował, czując się coraz pewniej podczas robienia tego. Nie miał jednak ochoty kiedykolwiek to znowu powtarzać. Ten jeden raz wystarczy mu na jakieś tysiąc lat.

W końcu po wielu męczących minutach, pierś najemnika była już cała zabandażowana ze wszystkich stron po zużyciu prawie całej rolki bandaża. Nóż nawet nie okazał się przydatny, skoro i tak nie wyjmował kul, więc odłożył go chwilowo gdzieś na bok, a pocięte kawałki kostiumu dorzucił do swojego stroju. Może Deadpool go nie zabije za zniszczenie jego ubrań, musiał w końcu rozciąć całą górę, łącznie z rękawami. Rękawice też zdjął, ale te chyba jeszcze nadawały się do użytku poza faktem, że były we krwi jak cała reszta.

Teraz zostało mu już tylko opatrzenie ran głowy. Nie cieszył się na to zbytnio – nie że na wcześniejsze rany się cieszył – bo nie chciał oglądać fragmentów mózgu albo czegoś gorszego, ale nie mógł się teraz poddać w połowie. Jakby to wyglądało? Hej, Deadpool, opatrzyłem ci rany na piersi, ale te w głowie zostawiłem?

Będzie musiał zacisnąć zęby i jakoś to zrobić. Przetrwał wszystko przed, przetrwa i to. Tak długo jak nie czuł zapachu krwi było wszystko okej.

Ostrożnie manewrując pomiędzy plamami krwi na podłodze, przysunął się bliżej głowy Deadpoola, która była nieznacznie przechylona w bok. Ciekawe czy na twarzy też miał blizny? Pewnie tak, bo były na szyi i znikały pod maską, wcale nie wyglądając przy tym, jakby miały się skończyć.

Przysunął dłoń do krawędzi maski i chwycił ją ostrożnie między palce, unosząc nieco do góry, gdy nagle poczuł łamiący kości chwyt na nadgarstku. W ostatniej chwili zasłonił usta wolną ręką, nim krzyknął z zaskoczenia na widok obudzonego Deadpoola. Co to był za surrealistyczny widok. Nawet jeśli wiedział o jego umiejętnościach, oglądanie jak powraca z martwych i tak było dziwne.

Najemnik poruszył się i nie spuszczając go z oczu usiadł wygodniej w wannie, cały czas trzymając go za nadgarstek.

Peter też na niego patrzył, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć ani jak się wytłumaczyć. Deadpool miał pewnie wiele pytań, na przykład o to, gdzie jest i co właśnie się stało.

\- Um, możesz puścić mi rękę? – poprosił. Chwyt nie bolał tak bardzo jak mogłoby się wydawać, ale wolałby mieć wolną kończynę.

Deadpool o dziwo posłuchał i bez słowa rozejrzał się po łazience, szczególnie dużo uwagi poświęcając kosmetykom May stojącym na półce pod lustrem. On w tym czasie pozbył się słuchawek, klamerki i ręcznika wokół ust.  

\- Czy ty przyniosłeś mnie do swojego domu? – zapytał nagle, nie kryjąc swojego zaskoczenia.

\- Tak – odparł nie wiedząc skąd to zaskoczenie. – Gdzie indziej miałbym cię przynieść?

\- Najlepiej trzeba było zostawić mnie tam, gdzie mnie znalazłeś – stwierdził i ściągnął maskę, którą zaczął uważnie oglądać. – Aww, będę potrzebował nowej, niech to pies.

Peter nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na to, co najemnik mówi, zbyt wpatrzony w jego twarz, która tak jak reszta ciała pokryta była takimi samymi bliznami. Deadpool nie miał w ogóle włosów, nawet brwi, a z krwią z ran, które już się chyba zasklepiły, wyglądał jak bardziej przerażająca wersja Freddy’ego Krugera. Peterowi znowu chciało się wymiotować.

\- Chcesz się pogapić, to zrób zdjęcie na później – odezwał się Deadpool. – Do fap folderu będzie jak znalazł.  

Peter czym prędzej odwrócił wzrok.

\- Wybacz. Nie chciałem się gapić.

\- Chciałeś – powiedział, ale nie był chyba zły, przynajmniej na takiego nie wyglądał. Ze spokojem stanął na nogi, jakby wcale nie był martwy trzy minuty temu i wycisnął krew ze swojej maski, zauważając w końcu bandaże. – Opatrzyłeś mnie?

\- Byłeś ranny – wyjaśnił tę oczywistość i odważył się znowu spojrzeć na mężczyznę. Za drugim razem jego twarz nie wyglądała już tak źle, choć nadal nie był to najpiękniejszy widok na świecie.   

\- Byłem martwy – przypomniał, wpatrzony w Petera w skupieniu. Chyba próbował zrozumieć, czemu mu pomógł.

\- To nie znaczy, że nie milej jest się obudzić z oczyszczonymi ranami. Ja bym wolał wracać do życia w taki sposób.

Deadpool patrzył się na niego tak długo, że stało się to niezręczne. Miał się już odezwać i zapytać, czy ma coś na twarzy, gdy najemnik nagle się zaśmiał.

\- Jesteś dziwnym dzieciakiem – stwierdził i wyszedł z wanny, zostawiając na podłodze krwawe ślady swoich butów. – Chciałem cię zabić, a ty mi pomagasz?

\- Nie chciałeś, nie zabijasz dzieci. – Peter też wstał, by Deadpool nie patrzył na niego z góry. Przynajmniej nie bardziej niż zwykle. Najemnik był trochę wyższy. – Poza tym pomagam każdemu, kto potrzebuje pomocy.

\- Tak jak mówiłem, dziwny jesteś – powtórzył i podszedł do lustra, przyglądając się ranom po kulach. – Myślałem, że się mnie boisz.

\- Bałem się wtedy na dachu, ale później już nie – odpowiedział. Teraz też się nie bał, bo niby czego? – Powiedziałeś, że mnie nie zabijesz.

\- Ale wciąż mogę cię użyć jak przynętę na na przykład Starka – zauważył. – Ktoś na pewno zapłaciłby niezłą sumkę za zastrzelenie go, a dzięki tobie mogłoby to być dużo prostsze do zrobienia.

\- Zrobiłbyś tak? – spytał, nie będąc pewnym, czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź. O tej możliwości wcześniej nie pomyślał, Deadpool wciąż mógł być dla niego zagrożeniem. Może nie dla życia, ale zagrożeniem. Mimo to dalej się nie bał, nawet gdy najemnik odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Nah – odparł i uśmiechnął się. Jego blizny wyglądały przez to jeszcze dziwniej, a zęby miał równie czerwone co resztę twarzy. – Za bardzo cię lubię, żeby zranić cię choćby psychicznie.

\- Serio? – Czyżby jego teoria się potwierdziła? Deadpool lubił Spidermana?

\- Pewnie. – Najemnik znów odwrócił się do umywalki i wyciągnął z niej resztki swojego kostiumu. Popatrzył na nie przez chwilę, zabrał rękawice po czym podszedł do wanny i zaczął je obmywać. Potem to samo zrobił z maską i na końcu z twarzą. – Jesteś uroczy, żal by było niszczyć tą twoją niewinność.

\- Liczyłem na coś w stylu, że jestem fajnym bohaterem – wyznał zawiedziony.

\- To też – dodał i otrzepał się z resztek wody jak pies. – Ale serio, lubię cię. Masz jaja, ale jednocześnie zachowujesz ten swój dziecięcy urok.

\- Dlatego mnie śledziłeś tak długo? – Nadarzyła się okazja do poznania prawdy, więc postanowił ją wykorzystać.  

\- Winny – przyznał się i z trudem założył mokrą wciąż maskę na twarz. – Cóż, będę się już zbierał. Miłego sprzątania całej tej krwi.

\- Nie pomożesz mi? To twoja krew – zauważył. Jak miał to wszystko sprzątnąć? Na pewno nie wybielaczem, ciocia pozna ten zapach rano i będzie chciała wiedzieć, czemu unosi się w łazience.

\- Już mi nie potrzebna, mam nową. – Z osłoniętą tylko bandażami piersią, Deadpool podszedł do drzwi i przekręcił zamek. – Tak w ogóle mam na imię Wade. Wade…

\- Wilson – dokończył, przypominając sobie nazwisko użyte przez pana Starka. – Wiem.

Deadpool – Wade – puścił mu oczko, co widać było nawet przez maskę.

\- Sprytny dzieciak. Na razie, Spidey – pożegnał się i wyszedł, choć nawet nie wiedział gdzie jest wyjście. Peter prychnął i chciał zamknąć za najemnikiem drzwi, by May go jednak nie zaskoczyła, ale Deadpool wcisnął jeszcze głowę do środka. – Tak w ogóle, to nie przejmuj się tą krwią. Z kafelków schodzi bardzo łatwo, dopiero w ultrafiolecie widać ślady.

\- Um… dzięki? Chyba.

\- Do usług – odparł i zniknął, tym razem na dobre, zostawiając go z całym tym bałaganem.

Peter westchnął i zaczął od czyszczenia swojego stroju. Czekała go długa noc.  

Trzeba było jednak zadzwonić po pana Starka. Na pewno miał jakąś maszynę, która sprzątnęłaby to wszystko za niego.


	4. Chapter 4

Sprzątał łazienkę całą noc. Deadpool go okłamał, krew wcale tak łatwo nie schodziła z kafelek. W niektórych miejscach tak, ale w innych zostawiała różowe ślady i Peter był zmuszony szorować je z jak najmniejszą ilością wybielacza, używając do tego swojej szczoteczki do zębów. Poszła do kosza od razu, gdy tylko skończył o czwartej rano i ledwo widząc na oczy położył się spać tylko po to, by obudzić się półgodziny później po tym, jak przyśniło mu się podziurawione ciało najemnika.

Nic dziwnego, że pan Stark nie chciał go brać na poważniejsze akcje. Miał na to za słaby żołądek i psychikę. W Queens też widywał obrzydliwe rzeczy, ale to z dzisiejszej nocy? Nigdy więcej. Następnym razem zostawi Deadpoola samemu sobie.

Kogo on oszukiwał, pomógłby mu nawet gdyby musiał zbierać jego poobcinane kończyny. Pewnie by rzygał co pięć minut, ale pomógłby, bo coś mu mówiło, że odrastanie ręki czy nogi bolało jak cholera. Nie mówiąc już o samym ich braku.

Jakimś cudem udało mu się z powrotem zasnąć i nawet przespać tych ostatnich kilka godzin, zanim został zmuszony przez budzik do wstania i przyszykowania się do szkoły. Nadal śnięty dołączył do May w kuchni i zabrał się za jedzenie wafli. Jego żołądek wciąż był w kiepskiej kondycji po ostatnich wymiotach, dlatego wziął tylko parę kęsów, nie potrafiąc się skupić nawet na tym. Chciało mu się spać tak bardzo, że talerz wydawał mu się idealną poduszką.

\- Skarbie, na pewno dasz radę iść do szkoły? – spytała May, przykładając mu dłoń do czoła, by sprawdzić temperaturę.

\- Na pewno – odparł słabo.

\- Biedactwo, ta biegunka cię wykończyła , co?

Odmruknął w odpowiedzi i spojrzał na kubek z kawą cioci z zazdrością. Może kawa by mu pomogła? Albo jakiś energetyk. Wyszedł z domu potykając się na schodach i po oddaleniu się kawałek wyrzucił zakrwawione resztki stroju Deadpoola do kosza, samemu prawie do niego wpadając. Chciało mu się spać tak bardzo, że zasnął w metrze i o mały włos przegapił swoją stację.

W pośpiechu opuścił wagon i ziewając ruszył do szkoły. Może nie zaśnie na lekcjach, miałby wtedy kłopoty z dyrektorem, ale czuł, że nie wytrzyma zbyt długo bez snu. Że też Deadpool musiał dać się zabić akurat wczoraj, a nie na przykład w weekend. W ogóle mógł nie dać się zabić. Albo mógł chociaż pomóc sprzątać.

Ciekawiło go, co teraz porabia. Co robi się po powrocie z martwych? Czy trzeba się za każdym razem znów przyzwyczajać do życia? Czy człowiek jest wtedy głodny? Może powinien był zaproponować najemnikowi coś do jedzenia? To pewnie byłby bardzo zły pomysł. Gdyby May się obudziła i zobaczyła przy stole zabandażowanego, dorosłego mężczyznę wyjadającego jej lodówkę, pewnie zadzwoniłaby po policję, a on musiałby się tłumaczyć panu Starkowi czemu przebywa z osobą, której miał za wszelką cenę unikać.

Tylko po co miałby to robić? Najemnik nie stanowił dla niego żadnego zagrożenia. Był dziwny i cały czas go śledził, ale i tak wiedział już o nim wszystko, więc nie musiał się obawiać o żadną swoją tajemnicę. Może Wade po prostu go lubił, dlatego za nim łaził. Jasne, było to trochę niepokojące, ale na pewno nie groźne jak sugerował pan Stark.

\- Wyglądasz okropnie.

Peter podskoczył i obejrzał się na przyjaciela. Za często ostatnio zachodził go od tyłu i straszył. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że Ned robi to specjalnie.

\- Nie spałem zbyt dobrze – odparł i przetarł zmęczone oczy.

\- Byłeś na mieście jako Spiderman? – zapytał szeptem, by inni nie usłyszeli.

\- Tak. Spotkałem Deadpoola.

Ned wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć.

\- Nic ci się nie stało? – Jego głos był pełen paniki. – Coś ci zrobił?

\- Nie. Ned, on nie jest niebezpieczny.

\- To dlaczego spanikowałeś i dzwoniłeś do Starka?

\- Właśnie dlatego, bo spanikowałem – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Ale potem przemyślałem sprawę i doszedłem do wniosku, że gdyby Deadpool chciał mi coś zrobić, to już dawno by to zrobił.

\- Czemu Deadpool miałby ci coś zrobić?

Obaj chłopcy odwrócili się w stronę MJ, która podeszła do nich bezszelestnie i jak zwykle wyglądała na znudzoną życiem.

\- Ah… Bez powodu – odparł bez przekonania. – Widziałem po prostu Deadpoola ostatnio. Z daleka.

\- To ten najemnik, nie? – zapytała. Peter przytaknął, modląc się by Ned nie palnął zaraz czegoś głupiego.

\- Skąd w ogóle go znasz? – zdziwił się. On aż do pierwszego spotkania o nim nie słyszał.

\- Lubię czytać o seryjnych mordercach – wyjaśniła.

\- Wiesz, że to troszkę niepokojące? – odezwał się Ned, a MJ wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Idziecie na lekcje?

Bez czekania na ich odpowiedź ruszyła przed siebie, a oni za nią, trzymając jednak dystans kilku kroków.

\- To skoro Deadpool nie chciał ci zrobić krzywdy, to co robiliście? – zapytał znów szeptem Ned.

\- Był ranny, przyniosłem go do domu i opatrzyłem.

\- Jesteś szalony?!

MJ obejrzała się na nich, gdy Ned krzyknął, ale nic nie powiedziała. Wyglądała raczej na zirytowaną ich zachowaniem.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Przyprowadziłeś do domu groźnego mordercę.

\- I tak już wie gdzie mieszkam. Poza tym mówiłem ci, że on nie jest groźny.

\- Nie wiesz tego.

Może i nie, ale miał jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że może najemnikowi zaufać.

\- Dam sobie radę, Ned – zapewnił przyjaciela.

\- No nie wiem, Peter. Co jeśli to tylko gra?

Był świadomy tego ryzyka. Sam Deadpool o tym wspomniał w nocy. Może rzeczywiście Peter był dla niego tylko kluczem do Avengers. Dlatego pewnie go obserwował. Ale nie dowie się tego, jeśli nie sprawdzi. Ryzykował, ale nie mógł tak po prostu zapomnieć o najemniku. Coś go do niego przyciągało i nie miał pojęcia, czy to po prostu jego ogólne podejście do życia czy coś innego, ale chciał go poznać lepiej, dowiedzieć się o nim więcej, nauczyć się czegoś od niego i po prostu mieć z kim pogadać na temat bycia innym niż reszta ludzi. Pan Stark był dobrym przyjacielem i mentorem, ale nie rozumiał Petera tak, jak mógłby to robić Deadpool. Poza tym był często zajęty. Ktoś taki jak Wade miał pewnie dużo czasu, skoro robił co chciał i przyjmował robotę w dowolnym momencie.

Mogliby zostać przyjaciółmi, a on przy okazji zyskałby kogoś, kto go rozumie i kto będzie go podziwiał, tak jak on podziwiał Deadpoola.

\- Wtedy skopię mu dupsko – odpowiedział w końcu przyjacielowi. – Jestem Spidermanem, mogę pokonać każdego.

Uspokoiło to Neda, przynajmniej na razie i do końca zajęć w szkole już nie rozmawiali na temat Deadpoola. Gdy nadszedł już czas na powrót do domu, Peter postanowił skorzystać z propozycji MJ i Neda i razem z nimi wybrać się na miasto, by się trochę rozerwać. Umówili się z przyjaciółką przed drzwiami głównymi, ale nawet nie zwróciła na nich uwagi, gdy podeszli.

\- Czy ten gość nie wydaje się wam podejrzany? – zapytała MJ i skinęła głową w kierunku, w którym się gapiła.

Peter spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zobaczył ubranego z bluzę, wysokiego faceta, który chodził w tę i we w tę pod bramą, wyraźnie na kogoś czekając i strasząc uczniów samą swoją obecnością.

\- Może zadzwonimy po policję – zaproponował Ned.

\- Pewnie zaraz przyjdzie jakiś nauczyciel – stwierdziła MJ, nadal obserwując podejrzliwie tego dziwaka. Może jakiś diler przyszedł szukać nowych klientów. Jakikolwiek jednak nie był powód jego obecności, przyjaciółka pewnie miała rację i zaraz zajmie się nim któryś z nauczycieli.

Całą trójką ruszyli do wyjścia tak jak zamierzali od początku, prosto w stronę tego faceta. MJ spiorunowała go wzrokiem, gdy przechodzili, Ned nawet na niego nie spojrzał tylko przemknął szybko, a Peter… Peter został przez niego złapany za ramię, gdy miał go już za plecami.

Odwrócił się błyskawicznie, widząc jeszcze jak przyjaciele ruszają mu na ratunek, ale nie było takiej konieczności, bo gdy tylko Peter spojrzał w oczy mężczyzny, wiedział że jest bezpieczny.

\- Petey, jak się masz?! – zawołał entuzjastycznie Deadpool i przygarnął go do uścisku. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, eh? Co u May i Starka?

Peter wpatrywał się w szoku w najemnika. Co on tu do cholery robił? I czemu narobił zamieszania, którego świadkami byli wszyscy dostatecznie blisko? Uczniowie na terenie szkoły przyglądali im się z zaciekawieniem, był nawet jeden z nauczycieli, który najpewniej przyszedł, by pozbyć się problemu, a co najgorsze, Ned i MJ też patrzyli i chyba nie wiedzieli jak zareagować na fakt, że jakiś zdeformowany na twarzy, podejrzany typ obejmuje ich przyjaciela.

\- Cześć, Wade – przywitał się, decydując się iść tą samą drogą co najemnik. Sprytnym z jego strony było zapytać o May i pana Starka. Wyglądał dzięki temu jakby był jakimś starym znajomym, choć niepewna reakcja Petera na uścisk pewnie wszystko psuła.

\- A to pewnie twoi przyjaciele! – Deadpool puścił go i podszedł do MJ i Neda. Żadne z nich nie potrafiło oderwać wzroku od jego oszpeconej twarzy. – Cześć.

\- Jesteś przerażający – powiedziała bez ogródek MJ.

\- Cóż, nie każdy może być śliczny jak Peter – stwierdził i klepnął go w plecy tak mocno, że aż zakasłał. – Hej, Petey, co powiesz na lody, eh? Ja stawiam!

Ned i MJ popatrzyli na niego zmartwieni. Wade ewidentnie im nie pasował, martwili się, że coś może mu zrobić i nie chcieli go z nim nigdzie puścić, ale skoro już się tu pofatygował, Peter zdecydował się przystać na jego propozycję.

\- Idźcie bez mnie – powiedział im i uśmiechnął się, by zapewnić ich, że nic mu nie grozi. – Wyjdziemy na miasto jutro.

Dalej nie wyglądali na przekonanych, ale odeszli, oglądając się od czasu za siebie, nim nie zniknęli im z oczu. Peter natychmiast walnął Deadpoola w brzuch, ale niezbyt mocno, by nie zrobić mu krzywdy.

\- Za co to? – wychrypiał, trzymając się za uderzone miejsce.

\- Co robisz pod moją szkołą? – zapytał, pozwalając by w końcu panika przejęła nad nim kontrolę. Co ten Deadpool sobie myślał? Mógł mu narobić kłopotów, nadal może! Jeśli dyrektor zadzwoni do May i powie jej, że jakiś dziwny typ odebrał go ze szkoły, ta pewnie zadzwoni do pana Starka, a on już się domyśli, kim był tajemniczy mężczyzna w bluzie i z kapturem zasłaniającym głowę.

\- Przecież powiedziałem, chcę cię wziąć na loda.

Peter skrzywił się i zadrżał z obrzydzenia.

\- Nie takiego loda! – krzyknął szybko i uśmiechając się niewinnie, pomachał do kilku kolegów Petera, którzy przechodzili właśnie obok. – Chodzi mi o prawdziwego, ty zboczeńcu. Za kogo ty mnie masz?

\- Nazwałeś mnie ślicznym – przypomniał. Co było miłe, ale i tak dziwne.

\- Bo jesteś śliczny. Jak twoja ciotka nazywa cię uroczym, to też podejrzewasz ją o to, że chce cię przeruchać?

Peter zaczerwienił się, choć nie do końca wiedział z jakiego powodu – wulgarnego języka czy sugestii, że mógłby coś robić z May. Obrzydliwe! Była dla niego jak matka! Nie, po prostu nie!

\- Możesz nie mówić o mojej ciotce w takim kontekście? – poprosił zdegustowany.

\- Hej, to nie ja podejrzewam ludzi o chęć seksu z nastolatkiem.

Westchnął, nie chcąc się dalej kłócić. I tak nie miałoby to sensu. Chciał zapomnieć, że w ogóle przez chwilę pomyślał o jakimkolwiek kontakcie seksualnym z Deadpoolem. Nie że coś było z nim nie tak, był całkiem atrakcyjny, przynajmniej w masce – nadal nie wiedział co myśleć o jego twarzy – a i płeć nie była tu jakimś problemem – kiedyś całował się z ciekawości z Nedem i było miło. Najemnik był po prostu stary, miał jakieś czterdzieści lat, powinien już myśleć o emeryturze, dlatego byłoby to dziwne. Czy ktoś tak stary w ogóle jeszcze uprawia seks? I jak z kimś takim w ogóle chodzić na randki? Nigdy by się nie związał z kimś tak starszym od niego, zwłaszcza że sam miał dopiero piętnaście lat. Piętnastolatek i czterdziestolatek, co za dziwne i prawdopodobnie niezdrowe połączenie.

\- Po prostu chodźmy na te lody. – Chciał jak najszybciej zniknąć z oczu wszystkim gapiom, zanim ktoś naprawdę zadzwoni na policję. Złapał Deadpoola za rękę i pociągnął go w stronę stacji metra. – Tak w ogóle, to czemu zabierasz mnie na lody?

To było trochę nietypowe zaproszenie.

\- Chcę ci podziękować za poskładanie mnie do kupy – odparł i zaczął machać w przód i w tył ich złączonymi dłońmi. – Naprawdę miło obudzić się czystym i ładnie opatrzonym.

\- Lepiej już się czujesz? – spytał. Wciąż dobrze pamiętał jak wyglądały te wszystkie rany.

\- Yup. – Wade puścił jego rękę i podniósł bluzę do góry, pokazując swój brzuch i pierś. Tak jak w nocy, tak i teraz były pokryte bliznami, ale śladów po kulach nie było żadnych.

Peter niepewnie wyciągnął rękę i dotknął miejsca, gdzie jeszcze kilka godzin temu była dziura, w której zmieściłby się jego palec. Teraz była tam tylko zwykła skóra, nie było nawet zaczerwienienia, a w dotyku też się niczym nie różniła.

\- Wow.

Widział już wcześniej pokaz możliwości leczenia najemnika, ale i tak był pod wrażeniem.

\- Prawda? Też się czasami nie mogę przestać dotykać.

Cofnął rękę jak opatrzony i zaczerwienił się.

\- Ja nie…

Deadpool zaśmiał się i zakrywając z powrotem ciało, potargał mu włosy.

\- Jesteś uroczy.

Peter prychnął zły. Nie lubił, kiedy go tak nazywali. Nie był małym dzieckiem! Choć przy najemniku trochę się tak czuł. Jezu, jaki on wysoki.

Gdy jechali metrem, Peter dostał wiadomość od MJ, w której prosiła go, by co piętnaście minut wysyłał jej smsy, żeby wiedziała, że nic mu nie jest. Odpisał jej, że będzie tak robił. Obawa jej i Neda była zabawna z jego perspektywy, ale pewnie zrobiłby tak samo, gdyby któreś z nich też odeszło z jakimś podejrzanym typem.

\- Panna Grumpy Cat czy Trini z Power Rangers? – zapytał go nagle Deadpool, który bezczelnie zajmował trzy miejsca siedzące, leżąc sobie na nich jak gdyby nigdy nic. Nikt nie miał odwagi, by coś mu powiedzieć.

\- Grumpy Cat – odparł i schował telefon. – Mam jej wysyłać wiadomości, żeby wiedziała, że nic mi nie robisz.

\- Dzięki za info, teraz nawet jak cię zabiję i zakopię, to aż do wieczora nikt nic nie będzie podejrzewał – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

Peter prychnął.

Poszli do najbliższego parku, jaki znaleźli po wyjściu z metra. Deadpool od razu zlokalizował budkę z lodami i zamówił im po jednym. Peter stał przy nim cały czas, czując na sobie wzrok sprzedawcy.

\- Czy on cię przetrzymuje? – zapytał nagle mężczyzna.

\- Co? – wydukał.

\- Czy ja ci wyglądam na pedofila? – odezwał się Wade groźnie.

\- Wyglądasz mi na suszonego pomidora.

Peter musiał przyznać mu rację. Zwłaszcza w nocy najemnik wyglądał jak suszony pomidor, gdy miał twarz we krwi.

\- To przyjaciel rodziny – wyjaśnił sprzedawcy, by nie robić zamieszania.  

\- Jasne – zgodził się, ale dalej przyglądał się Deadpoolowi podejrzliwie. Mimo to nie odzywał się więcej i dał im dwa rożki, za które Wade zapłacił.

\- Pierdoleni Nowojorczycy – wymamrotał wściekły.

\- Hej!

Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by ktoś go tak obrażał. Deadpool nie wyglądał, jakby żałował swoich słów.

\- Co? Jesteście dupkami! Nazwał mnie pedofilem.

\- Cóż, na jego obronę powiem, że czaiłeś się pod szkołą, a teraz chodzisz z piętnastolatkiem i kupujesz mu lody. Nie sądzisz, że to dziwne?

Gdyby coś takiego zobaczył, pewnie też miałby jakieś swoje podejrzenia. Zwłaszcza że Deadpool nie zachowywał się ani jak jego ojciec, starszy brat czy inny członek rodziny. Z drugiej strony nie zachowywał się też podejrzanie ani niestosownie, to on złapał go wcześniej za rękę i dotknął jego mięśni na brzuchu. To dopiero musiało wyglądać podejrzanie. Może z nich dwóch to on był tym złym zboczeńcem.

\- Okej, może i wyglądałam podejrzanie, ale serio myślał, że jeśli cię porwałem, to tak swobodnie mu o tym powiesz?

\- Zabawne, nie? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się. Ucieszył się, gdy najemnik to odwzajemnił.

Znaleźli jakąś wolną ławkę i usiedli na niej, rozkoszując się swoimi lodami. Deadpool już praktycznie swojego zjadł, chyba nie należał do cierpliwych. Język latał mu jak u jakiegoś psa i w ogóle nie przejmował się tym, że trochę lodów zostało mu na nosie.

Z uśmiechem, Peter odwrócił wzrok i wrócił do jedzenia własnego przysmaku, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to jak absurdalna była ta sytuacja. Siedział na ławce w parku z zawodowym mordercą jak z kolegą i jadł z nim lody.

\- Z czego się śmiejesz? – zapytał Wade, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Z twojego nosa – odparł. Najemnik szybko starł lody, a potem zlizał je z ręki. – I z tego jak obaj wyglądamy. Pan Stark by mnie zabił, gdyby nas teraz zobaczył.

\- Stark może mnie cmoknąć w pompkę – stwierdził niewzruszony.

\- Szuka cię.

\- Wiem. Prawie mnie znalazł dwa razy, jest bardzo uparty. Chyba trzeba się zwinąć z miasta na jakiś czas.

Peter spochmurniał słysząc te słowa. Nie chciał, żeby Deadpool odchodził.

\- Boi się, że coś mi zrobisz – wyjaśnił zachowanie swojego mentora.

\- Czemu miałbym to zrobić? – zapytał autentycznie zainteresowany. – Nie powiedziałeś mu, że nie mam zamiaru cię krzywdzić?

\- Mówiłem, nie wierzy ci. Poza tym nie podoba mu się, że mnie śledzisz.

\- Śledziłem cię, bo cię lubię.

Zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu od tych słów. Deadpool, jeden z najfajniejszych ludzi na świecie go lubił! Punkt dla Petera!

\- Dzięki, też cię lubię. – Albo mu się wydawało, albo najemnik się zaczerwienił. Przez moment nawet z bliznami wyglądał uroczo. – Tak w ogóle, to kto cię wczoraj tak urządził?

\- Pan Gargan nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że rzuciłem mu jego pieniędzmi w twarz i odmówiłem wyjawienie twojej tożsamości. Nasłał za to na mnie swoich koleżków – wyjaśnił nonszalancko. Dla niego to pewnie nie było nic nowego. – Zaczęli do mnie strzelać, gdy sikałem. Dasz wiarę?!

\- Miałeś zapięty rozporek – zauważył zdziwiony.

\- Zdążyłem go zapiąć zanim padłem. Przynajmniej zachowałem nieco honoru.

Peter znów się uśmiechnął. Wade odmówił wykonania zlecenia. Jeśli to nie pokazywało, że nic mu z jego strony nie grozi, to nie wiedział co jeszcze musiałby najemnik zrobić. Może uda mu się przekonać pana Starka, by dał mu szansę.

\- Dzięki, że nic im nie powiedziałeś.

To że Deadpool sam nie zabijał dzieci nie znaczyło, że nie może sprzedać jego tożsamości, ale najwyraźniej nawet to znajdowało się wśród jego zasad.

\- Nie zabijam dzieci i nie pozwolę, by ktoś też to robił – wyjaśnił, wrzucając końcówkę rożka do ust. – Ja nie wypełniłem zadania, ale pewnie Gargan znajdzie sobie jeszcze kogoś, kto nie będzie taki miły jak ja. Miej oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte.

\- Będę – obiecał i uściskał najemnika, który zesztywniał nagle. Naprawdę był mu wdzięczny za to, że nie wyjawił jego tajemnicy. Niby wiązało się to z jedną z jego zasad, ale i tak uważał, że warto za to podziękować.

\- Ej, uważaj, zabrudzisz mi bluzę! – ostrzegł go. – Poza tym nie zrobiłem tego konkretnie ze względu na ciebie, zrobiłbym tak dla każdego dzieciaka, więc nie pochlebiaj sobie.

\- Wiem.

Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Może i najemnik ochroniłby tak każde dziecko, ale to jego zabrał na lody, a nie kogoś innego. Sam też powiedział, że go lubi. Jak dla niego, byli już kumplami i przez to jego decyzja, która kosztowała go masę bólu, robiła na nim jeszcze większe wrażenie.

\- Okej, złaź, bo naprawdę wyglądam jak zwyrodnialec – poprosił i poklepał go po plecach, ewidentnie nie wiedząc, co z tym zrobić.

Peter zaśmiał się i odsunął, wyciągając do najemnika rękę.

\- Kumple? – zapytał z nadzieje, uśmiechając się tak uroczo, jak tylko potrafił. Na większość dorosłych to działało.

\- Jasne, czemu nie – zgodził się Deadpool i uścisnął mu dłoń.

Po zjedzeniu loda, Peter przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Wade opowiadał o tym, co robił w wolnych chwilach, kiedy go nie śledził, a jego głos powoli go usypiał. Ani się obejrzał, a zasnął, a ostatnią rzecz, jaką pamiętał było to, że oparł się o ramię najemnika.

Obudziło go dopiero trzaśnięcie oknem. Zdenerwowany podskoczył w górę i z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że jest w swoim łóżku. Deadpool musiał go tu przynieść. Spojrzał na zegarek i zauważył, że jest już wieczór. Czy przez te wszystkie godziny spał w parku obok najemnika, czy już od dawna leżał tutaj, a ten tylko siedział przy nim i obserwował jak śpi zanim uciekł przez okno? Wolałby tę pierwsza opcję, bo ta druga za bardzo przypominała _Zmierzch_ i jego dziwactwa.

Sprawdził wiadomości w telefonie i zauważył, że ktoś zamiast niego pisał do MJ. Ostatni sms był sprzed pięciu minut i mówił o tym, że jest już w domu. Czyli Deadpool siedział z nim w parku cały ten czas. Ciekawe czy miał przez to problemy. Dziwny mężczyzna i nastolatek, który zasnął mu na ramieniu na pewno wzbudzili zainteresowanie.

Ale najwyraźniej nic się nie stało, skoro był już bezpiecznie w domu. Przy okazji dostał kolejny powód, by zaufać najemnikowi. Skoro nie zrobił mu nic, gdy był najbardziej bezbronny, na pewno nie zrobi tego kiedy indziej. Miał idealny moment, mógł go porwać i unieszkodliwić jego moce, a potem czekać na okazję do użycia go. Nie zrobił tego. Zamiast tego zaniósł go do domu i położył na łóżku.

Deadpool naprawdę nie był złym gościem.

Okej był, to że jest miły dla Petera nie znaczy, że nie zabija ludzi, ale miał przeczucie, że i to dałoby się naprawić.

Z uśmiechem wyszukał numer najemnika i napisał mu wiadomość z podziękowaniami za odniesienie do domu. W odpowiedzi Wade wysłał mu uśmiechnięta buźkę i napisał, że zobaczą się niedługo.

Zdecydowanie byli już kumplami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szybko idzie. Nie jest to tak rozbudowana historia jak "Deadpool i jego pomocnik", piszę ją niejako w ramach przerwy(o ile można nazwać pisanie przerwą od pisania :D) dlatego myślę, że wyrobię się w dziesięciu rozdziałach, które jak widać nie są długie ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Peter nigdy do końca nie rozumiał czemu czasami ludzie czuli się jakby połknęli jakąś magiczną pigułkę szczęścia. Znał biologiczne i psychologiczne wytłumaczenie tego fenomenu – endorfiny i te sprawy, ale niespecjalnie mu to pomagało, bo ilekroć czuł to dziwne łaskotanie w brzuchu, niepowstrzymaną potrzebę ciągłego uśmiechania się, przyspieszone bicie serca i tę lekkość myśli, cała jego naukowa wiedza na temat hormonu szczęścia lądowała w koszu. Tak jak teraz, kiedy po raz kolejny nie potrafił wyjaśnić jak jeden związek chemiczny produkowany przez jego własne ciało doprowadził go do takiego stanu, w którym właśnie się znajdował.

Obudził się do szkoły bardzo podekscytowany, praktycznie zrywając się z łóżka i biegiem udał się do łazienki. Stając przed lustrem, zauważył na swojej twarzy permanentny uśmiech, który tylko się powiększył, gdy przypomniał sobie powód tego nastroju.

Wade Deadpool Wilson.

To tylko trzy słowa, a wprawiły Petera w taki nastrój, że miał ochotę chodzić po suficie, ale to by było po prostu głupie.

Najwyraźniej jednak był głupi, bo to właśnie zrobił. Wlazł na sufit zupełnie bez powodu i przesiedział tam kilka minut nim przypomniał sobie, że przyszedł do łazienki w konkretnym celu. Wciąż się uśmiechając zszedł na ziemię i zabrał się za mycie zębów. Przez to jego szczerzenie się, piana wylatywała mu z ust, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać.

Wyszedł z łazienki wykonując salto i skocznym krokiem poszedł coś zjeść. May właśnie skończyła smażyć śniadanie i wyłożyła mu je na talerz. Był potwornie głodny, więc szybko zabrał się za jedzenie. Kto by pomyślał, że uśmiech tak utrudnia spożywanie posiłku.

\- Nie słyszałam, jak wczoraj przyszedłeś do domu – odezwała się May i pogładziła go po włosach widząc jego apetyt. – Wszedłeś przez okno?

\- Tak – odparł z pełnymi ustami, nie wspominając że został wzniesiony, a nie wszedł sam. O ile on nie obawiał się już najemnika i był stuprocentowo pewny, że ani May ani ktoś z jego szkoły przez niego nie ucierpi, to wątpił, że ktoś inny podzieli jego zdanie. Zwłaszcza nie znająca szczegółów ciocia.

Pan Stark nigdy nie powiedział jej, co się dokładnie dzieje. Nie wiedziała nawet, że była przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie ciągle obserwowana przez byłych agentów specjalnych, którzy mieli za zadanie ją chronić. Była przekonana, że Peter tylko wpadł w panikę z powodu bycia Spidermanem i stąd ten jego dziwny telefon. Wynik stresu, nic więcej. Pan Stark uznał, że tak będzie dla niej lepiej, zwłaszcza jeśli mieli zamiar złapać Deadpoola, a uda im się to tylko wtedy, gdy ten nie będzie podejrzewał zagrożenia. Chcieli go zaskoczyć, ale chyba słabo im szło, skoro nikt nie zauważył jak wczoraj wieczorem wniósł Petera do domu. Nie mówiąc już o tym, jak sam przeniósł najemnika, gdy ten krwawił jak świnia w rzeźni. Albo to byli naprawdę kiepscy agenci i gdyby Deadpool naprawdę był zagrożeniem, May już by nie żyła, albo pan Stark nigdy nikogo nie wysłał. Może obawiał się, że ktoś jeszcze oprócz niego, Happy’ego, May i Neda dowie się o jego sekretnej tożsamości? To miało sens.

Jakikolwiek nie byłby powód, Wade pozostał niezauważony, a May nieświadoma i zamierzał się upewnić, że tak pozostanie. Nikt nie ucieszyłby się, gdyby jego bliski powiedział, że zakumplował się z najemnikiem, nawet tak miłym jak Deadpool.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że on i Wade zostali kumplami. To jak rzut beretem do przyjaźni! Będzie się przyjaźnił z utalentowanym, świetnie wyglądającym w swoim kostiumie twardzielem! Jak mógł nie być szczęśliwy w takim momencie?

\- Ktoś tu jest w dobrym humorze – zauważyła May. Nie było to specjalnie trudne, nawet ślepy by to zauważył.

Peter przytaknął entuzjastycznie, pochłaniając kolejne ilości jedzenia. Miał wrażenie, że samo uśmiechanie spala wszystkie kalorie, jakie przyswajał.

\- Zamierzasz powiedzieć mi z jakiego powodu? – zapytała siadając obok niego. Z podpartą o rękę brodą wpatrywała się w niego w oczekiwaniu, ale i z rozczuleniem.

\- Po prostu jestem… szczęśliwy – odparł z uśmiechem.

\- Czy to…

\- To nie dziewczyna – przerwał jej. Nie potrafił być nawet zirytowany tym, że chciała to zasugerować. Nie przepadał za tematem związków po tym, jak nie wyszło mu z Liz.

\- Jakiś powód tej radości musi być.

Wzruszył ramionami, nie odpowiadając więcej. Nie wiedział co miałby odpowiedzieć, więc wolał nie mówić nic.

\- Okej, nie musisz nic mówić jeśli nie chcesz. Cieszę się, że ty się cieszysz.

\- Dzięki, May – powiedział, znów nie przełykając zanim się odezwał.

Szybko dokończył śniadanie i ruszył do szkoły. Ludzie dziwnie się na niego gapili, gdy stał obok nich uśmiechnięty. Jeden facet nawet się od niego odsunął, pewnie myśląc, że jest jakiś niezrównoważony. Wiele się nie pomylił, to nie było normalne zachowanie, nie w Nowym Jorku, ale miał gdzieś co ludzie o nim myślą, bo to on zakumplował się z Deadpoolem, a nie oni, więc automatycznie był lepszy od nich. Na co dzień raczej się nie wywyższał, ale teraz naprawdę czuł się jak ktoś lepszy. Przypominało mu to uczucie, którego doświadczył, gdy jako sześciolatek znalazł sto dolarów w parku. Czuł się wtedy jak jakiś wybraniec, inaczej nie było i tym razem.

Podekscytowany opuścił metro i wszedł na teren szkoły, od razu zauważając Neda i MJ rozmawiających na uboczu. Pewnie na niego czekali, bo dopóki go nie zauważyli wyglądali na nieco zdenerwowanych, ale oboje uśmiechnęli się do niego, gdy się do nich zbliżył.

\- Patrzcie, kto przyszedł – odezwała się rozbawieniem MJ. – Myślałam, że jesteś już w Toronto, Waszyngtonie i Houston.

\- Niemożliwym jest być w kilku miejscach na raz – zauważył, nie rozumiejąc o co jej chodzi. Czy to był po prostu jej dziwny sposób mówienia, czy miała coś konkretnego na myśli? Czasami za nią nie nadążał.

\- Można jeśli twoje nerki są w Toronto, wątroba w Waszyngtonie, a serce w Houston.

Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- Wade to żaden diler organów – poinformował ich, żeby nie rozpędzali się ze swoimi wyobrażeniami. – To po prostu… przyjaciel.

W brzuchu zaroiło mu się od motyli na dźwięk tego słowa.  

\- Gdy się na niego patrzy, odnosi się inne wrażenie – zauważyła Michelle.

\- Hej, to że ma na twarzy te wszystkie blizny i nie znajdzie pracy w modelingu nie oznacza, że jest zły.

Twarz Deadpoola może nie był najpiękniejsza i mogła wywoływać koszmary, ale to nie był powód, by go oceniać na jej podstawie. To nie jakaś bajka dla dzieci, gdzie brzydcy ludzie są źli, ale ci piękni dobrzy. Nawet Disney uczył tego już w latach dwudziestych! Czy MJ nigdy nie oglądała _Dzwonnika z Notre Dame_?

\- Nie chodzi mi o jego blizny, tylko o dziwny błysk w jego oku – wytłumaczyła się przyjaciółka. – Nie podobał mi się ten błysk, ten cały Wade wyglądał na szalonego.

\- Nie jest szalony.

Jest, przyznał jej rację w myślach. Im dłużej słuchał najemnika, tym bardziej był przekonany, że brakuje mu piątej klepki. Albo nawet wszystkich. Czasami jego wypowiedzi nie miały żadnego sensu i sam chyba nie zauważał, gdy nagle zmieniał temat i zaczynał gadać, jakby był jakąś wszechwiedzącą istotą tylko po to, by po chwili znów zachowywać się normalnie. Peter nie miał pojęcia, czym to jest spowodowane i nie zamierzał pytać, by nie ruszać nieprzyjemnego tematu.

Tak samo nie zamierzał mówić o tym wszystkim MJ, bo Bóg jeden wie, jak by na to zareagowała. Wystarczyło mu, że pan Stark zachowywał się wobec niego niczym nadpobudliwa matka, nie potrzebował, by przyjaciółka też to robiła. Już i tak Ned zaczynał to samo.

Właśnie, Ned. Spojrzał na przyjaciela, który nic nie mówiąc przyglądał mu się przerażony. Ciekawe co chodziło mu po głowie, że doprowadziło do takiego zachowania. Czyżby Peter miał na odsłoniętej skórze jakiś ślad, którego wcześniej nie zauważył, a który wskazywałby, że Wade coś mu zrobił? Nie, to nie to, MJ też by wtedy zachowywała się inaczej.

Mimo to dotknął szyi, samemu nie wiedząc, czy oczekuje śladów po ugryzieniu wampira czy jeszcze czegoś innego. Skóra była jednak gładka jak u nastolatka być powinna. Miał to szczęście, że póki co omijały go pryszcze, choć te raczej i tak nie pojawiłyby się na szyi. Przynajmniej nie w dużych ilościach.

MJ nie wyglądała na przekonaną jego wypowiedzią, ale nie powiedziała nic więcej tylko wzruszyła ramionami i odeszła w swoją stronę. Nie poszli za nią, bo Ned go zatrzymał, gdy tylko spróbował. Zamiast tego odciągnął go jeszcze dalej od niechcianych podsłuchiwaczy i spanikowany zapytał:

\- To był Deadpool, prawda? – Peter przytaknął i szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył, jak jego przyjaciel doświadcza hiperwentylacji będącej najprawdopodobniej następstwem rozpoczynającego się napadu paniki. – O Boże, stałem obok mordercy.

\- Ned, uspokój się – poradził mu i złapał go za ramiona, by przypadkiem się nie przewrócił. – Nawet przez chwilę nie byłeś w niebezpieczeństwie. Nikt nie był.

\- Nie wiesz tego! – pisnął skrzekliwym głosem i kontynuował panikę. – Mógł mnie zabić! Albo ciebie! Albo MJ! Albo wszystkich!

\- On nie jest niebezpieczny – przekonywał dalej chłopaka. – Wierz lub nie, ale nie zabija ludzi jak popadnie.

Ned go nie słuchał, naprawdę wpadał w panikę, a Peter nie wiedział jak mu pomóc, nie znał się na tym! Wade pewnie wiedziałby, co zrobić. Szybko więc do niego napisał, pytając jak powstrzymać czyjąś panikę.

**Uderz tego kogoś w twarz.**

_To nie brzmi profesjonalnie!_

**Zaufaj mi, zadziała. W filmach zawsze działa**

_To nie brzmi jak dobry argument._

W następnej wiadomości przyszedł link do jakiegoś filmiku na youtubie. Myślał, że to poradnik jak radzić sobie z paniką, ale to był tylko Shia LeBeouf powtarzający swoją przemowę motywacyjną przez dziesięć godzin.

Deadpool nie był najbardziej pomocną osobą na świecie, ale i tak go lubił. Trudno, poradzi sobie sam. Może uderzenie w twarz to nie taki zły pomysł? Też to widział na filmach. Zawsze działało.

Kontrolując swoją nadludzką siłę, uderzył Neda otwartą dłonią w policzek i skrzywił się, gdy usłyszał jęk bólu. Na szczęście cios podziałał i przyjaciel przyglądał mu się zszokowany, ale już nie spanikowany. Oddech też wracał mu do normy. Powoli, ale wracał.

\- Czujesz się już lepiej? – zapytał jeszcze dla pewności.

\- Tak, dzięki.

Peter odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie wpadniesz znowu w panikę, gdy pogadamy o Deadpoolu?

Przez krótką chwilę Ned wyglądał, jakby znowu miał zacząć panikować, ale wziął głęboki wdech i pokręcił głową.

\- Jest okej. Chyba – powiedział. Dalej się denerwował, ale przynajmniej dało się z nim porozmawiać. – Dlaczego jesteś taki spokojny? Deadpool przyszedł do ciebie do szkoły.

\- Wiem, byłem tam – przypomniał. Zachowanie przyjaciela było nieco zabawne, ale starał się tego nie pokazywać, by go nie urazić. – I już ci mówiłem, czemu jestem taki spokojny. Deadpool nie chce mnie skrzywdzić.

\- Więc co robił pod szkołą? – Ned rozejrzał się niespokojnie, jakby gdzieś w pobliżu czaił się najemnik. – Jest tu teraz?

Peter nie wyczuwał, by był obserwowany, więc Wade’a nie było w pobliżu.

\- Nie jest, pewnie siedzi w domu. A odpowiadając na twoje pierwsze pytanie, chciał mi po prostu podziękować za opatrzenie mu ran. Poszliśmy na lody.

\- Wiesz jak to brzmi? – zapytał poważnie Ned.

Peter zaczerwienił się, bo sam przecież pomyślał o tym samym.

\- Stary, to obrzydliwe – stwierdził ze skrzywioną miną. – Deadpool ma chyba z czterdzieści lat, bliżej mu do starości i śmierci niż mnie do narodzin. Poza tym, czy w ogóle mógłby dostać erekcji w tym wieku? Ludzie po czterdziestce chyba nie uprawiają seksu.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał przyjaciel. – Mam tylko piętnaście. Tak jak ty i nie powinieneś tak wychodzić z dorosłym, obcym facetem.

\- Deadpool nie jest obcy, to mój kumpel – poinformował z dumą. – Pewnie wyjdziemy znów gdzieś dzisiaj.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł?

\- Ned, skończ – poprosił. – Ile razy jeszcze muszę ci powtarzać, że nic mi nie grozi? Widziałem się już z Deadpoolem tyle razy, że już dawno powinienem być martwy, gdyby miał jakieś plany wobec mnie. Choćby wczoraj. Gdy zasnąłem odniósł mnie do domu, a nie do jakiegoś więzienia.

Zaczynały go irytować te podejrzenia ze strony wszystkich. Nie mógł winić ani Neda, który znał najemnika tylko z opowieści, ani pana Starka, który znał go osobiście i wiedział do czego Deadpool jest zdolny. Mimo to wkurzające było słuchanie ciągle tego samego, gdy nie pokrywało się to z rzeczywistością.

\- Okej, przestanę – obiecał. – Ale nie przychodź do mnie z płaczem, gdy Deadpool obetnie ci głowę.

\- Chyba nie będę wtedy w stanie chodzić – zauważył rozbawiony i ruszył do szkoły, słysząc jak Ned idzie za nim.

\- Byłem raz u babci na farmie, widziałem jak kurczak biega bez głowy!

\- Nie jestem kurczakiem, Ned.

\- Czy pająki też nie mają jakiegoś nerwu, dzięki któremu ruszają się po śmierci?

\- Nie jestem też pająkiem.

To była dziwna rozmowa, ale przynajmniej nie gadali już o najemniku. Poza tym przyzwyczaił się już, że czasami zdarzało im się rozmawiać na tematy, które nie miały sensu.

Peter zamierzał zaraz po szkole zadzwonić do Wade’a i zapytać, czy nie miałby ochoty znów się spotkać, może tym razem coś zjeść, ale oczywiście ktoś musiał popsuć jego plany. Gdy odprowadzał Neda do domu, usłyszeli w radiu stojącym na jednym z balkonów o jakimś zamieszaniu dwadzieścia przecznic dalej.

Szybko przebrał się w jakiejś brudnej alejce, oddając swój plecak przyjacielowi na przechowanie, by go nie zgubić, po czym ruszył do akcji. W tej okolicy nie było zbyt wielu dużych budynków, musiał więc improwizować i ni to skakał, ni to huśtał się na sieci, pędząc na złamanie karku, by pomóc ludziom jeśli byli w potrzebie, a z tego co usłyszał raczej byli.

Stosunkowo szybko dotarł na miejsce i z góry jednego budynku przyjrzał się trwające w dole rozróbie. Nie miał pojęcia jaki jest motyw tych czterech typków, którzy bawili się w strzelanie do cywilów jak do kaczek, ale nie obchodziło go to. Kilka osób leżało na ziemi i nie ruszali się, ale nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy tylko udają martwych, czy naprawdę tacy są.

Ludzie na ulicach rozbiegli się, ale niektórzy utknęli w okolicznych sklepach i bali się wyjść. Policja jeszcze nie przyjechała, więc nikt nie mógł typków powstrzymać. Nikt poza nim.

Przyczepił sieć do latarni i zeskoczył na dół, trafiając z kopniaka jednego z napastników. Zostało jeszcze trzech.

\- To ten cholerny pajęczak! – krzyknął mężczyzna, który był najbliżej. Wszyscy mieli maski, ale bardzo słabej jakości, ot zwykłe, kartonowe wycinanki. Broń którą trzymali nie była jednak żadną atrapą. Nawet z daleka i jako ktoś, kto nie znał się na pistoletach kompletnie, potrafił stwierdzić, że to autentyki.

\- Punkt dla ciebie za przypisanie mi poprawnej gromady – pochwalił i wystrzelił kolejną sieć, tym razem w stronę nóg faceta, który się odezwał. Gdy tylko idealnie trafił, pociągnął i powalił gościa na ziemię bez żadnego problemu.

Jego dwóm kolegom bardzo się to nie spodobało i od razu zaczęli strzelać. Peter unikał już wystrzałów z broni, ale nigdy z kałasznikowów. Okazało się to znacznie trudniejsze, pociski leciały szybciej i z większym rozrzutem. Jeden drasnęła go w ramię, co uświadomiło go w końcu, jak w bardzo niebezpiecznej sytuacji się znalazł. Powinien był przemyśleć ten pierwszy atak i załatwić ich wszystkich z powietrza.

Spanikowany uciekł na ścianę budynku, ale przestępcy nie przestawali strzelać. Kule trafiły w cegły i okna, roztrzaskując je, gdy Peter uskakiwał przed całymi seriami wystrzeliwanymi w jego stronę. Co robić, co robić? Może poczekać w bezpiecznym miejscu na pana Starka? Na pewno już o tym usłyszał.

\- Dobry plan – powiedział sam do siebie.

Coraz wolniej się poruszał, zaczynał się męczyć tym skakaniem. Najgorsze było to, że nie miał nawet kiedy odsapnąć, bo magazynki obu facetów nie kończyły się w tym samym czasie, więc gdy jeden przestawał strzelać, drugi wciąż to robił i tak na zmianę.

Jakby tego było mało ten koleś, którego tylko przewrócił, wyplątał się wreszcie z sieci. Peter szybko przykleił mu obie ręce do ulicy, nim zdążył sięgnąć po karabin, po czym rozhuśtał się na przeciwległy budynek, by się na nim schować aż do przybycia pana Starka. Lecąc w powietrzu nie mógł tak balansować ciałem jak by chciał, dlatego wcale nie zdziwił go piekący ból w kostce, który poczuł w pewnym momencie. Kolejne draśnięcie. Miał masę szczęścia.

Zaciskając zęby zignorował dyskomfort i przykleił się do ściany kolejnego budynku. Zranioną nogę przeszył potworny ból, gdy po zetknięciu się z podłożem draśnięty mięsień napiął się gwałtownie. Peter krzyknął tym razem i stracił równowagę, odczepiając się od ściany jak na zawołanie i lądując na chodniku pod sobą.

Uderzenie plecami o ziemię pozbawiło go tchu, którego i tak nie miał za wiele w wyniku uników i stresu. Przynajmniej przestali strzelać, ale nie wiedział jeszcze, czy powinien się z tego cieszyć, czy nie.

\- Ustrzeliłem gnoja!

Peter podniósł się z trudem na roztrzęsione nogi. To wyglądało źle, bardzo źle, zwłaszcza gdy nagle usłyszał ryk silnika. Zdążył podnieść głowę w sama porę, by zobaczyć jak samochód jedzie w jego stronę. Ze zranioną nogą nie zdołał uskoczyć i zderzak samochodu zetknął się z jego ciałem, przyciskając go do ściany.

Nie usłyszał dźwięku łamanych kości, ale to i tak bolało. Tak bardzo, że aż łzy pociekły mu pod maską, a jego panika urosła do jeszcze większych rozmiarów.

\- Pa, pa, pajączku – odezwał się jeden z mężczyzn.

Peter spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, które widać było pomimo maski, a potem spojrzał w lufę karabinu, która była wycelowana w jego twarz. Kątem oka zauważył drugiego z przestępców, który cały czas dociskał pedał gazu i więził go pomiędzy samochodem a ścianą.

Naparł na auto rękoma, nawet udało mu się odsunąć je odrobinę i już zaczął podnosić nogę, by się uwolnić, ale nie był tak szybki jak potrzebował. Coś huknęło nagle, ale nie był to wystrzał. To był mimo wszystko zbyt cichy huk, po którym nastąpił dźwięk łamanych kości i krzyk. Peter otworzył oczy, które zamknął nawet nie wiadomo kiedy, a jedyne co widział, to czerwień i czerń.

\- Deadpool! – zawołał entuzjastycznie.

Najemnik odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i puścił mu oczko, naciskając na coś mocno nogą.                  Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył powalonego mężczyznę. Leżał płasko na ziemi, a Deadpool stał mu jedną nogą na plecach, a drugą na dłoni, która trzeszczała nieprzyjemnie pod butem najemnika.

\- Bawisz się beze mnie, Spidey? – zapytał Wade i otworzył drzwi samochodu, wyciągając z niego drugiego przestępcę. Facet próbował się wyrwać, ale Deadpool rzucił nim jak szmacianą lalką o latarnię i pozbawił przytomności.

\- Nie miałem czasu cię zaprosić – odparł i odepchnął wóz, który Wade przestawił na ręczny, by było mu łatwiej. – Trochę mi było spieszno do czterech szaleńców, którzy strzelali z karabinów, może widziałeś ich gdzieś po drodze?

\- Nie, ale będę się rozglądać, jeśli są dla ciebie tacy ważni. – Deadpool uniósł nogę do góry i jeszcze raz nacisnął na zmiażdżoną dłoń mężczyzny, który zawył z bólu. – Nic ci nie jest?

\- To tylko draśnięcia – zapewnił i wskazał na swoje rany. Bardziej mu było żal kostiumu, takie lekkie rany zagoją się w jeden dzień.

Peter zesztywniał cały, gdy Wade nagle pochylił się w jego stronę, by przyjrzeć się ranie na ramieniu. Potem kucnął i zrobił to samo z kostką, podnosząc ją nawet do góry, przez co Peter był zmuszony utrzymać równowagę na jednej nodze.

\- Przeżyjesz – stwierdził zadowolony. – Choć mogło się skończyć różnie. Kto rzuca się na czterech uzbrojonych w karabiny typków? Nie licząc mnie.

\- Byłem pewien, że dam sobie radę – wyznał zawstydzony. Rozczarował Deadpoola, to była dla niego równie duża porażką, co rozczarowanie pana Starka, tylko bolała jakby bardziej.

\- Cóż, byłeś w błędzie. – Wade z impetem położył mu dłoń na zdrowym ramieniu i uśmiechnął się pod maską. – Dobrze, że byłem w pobliżu, eh?

\- Tak, dzięki. – Prędzej spodziewałby się pana Starka, ale obecność najemnika wcale mu nie przeszkadzała. Ani trochę. – Uratowałeś mi życie. Znowu.

\- Powinieneś mi za to płacić, mały – zażartował.

\- Chciałbym, ale moja skarbonka jest aktualnie pusta.

\- Może mi jeszcze powiesz, że jest w kształcie świnki?

\- Żaby – poprawił i rozejrzał się. W końcu zjawiła się policja, ludzie zaczęli wychodzić, ci którzy leżeli na ziemi wstawali, czyli nie byli martwi. Nikt jednak nie podszedł do ich dwójki, obserwowali ich interakcję z daleka. – Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, że tu jestem?

\- Czekałem u ciebie w domu aż przyjdziesz ze szkoły, gdy twoja ciotka włączyła wiadomości, gdzie mówili co się dzieje.

\- Cholera, May pewnie tu teraz jedzie! – przeraził się. Ciotka na pewno spanikuje i w sumie miała powód, jej bratanek prawie zginął.

\- Jak chcesz, to mogę cię porwać – zaoferował Deadpool. – Nigdy cię nie znajdzie, nie będziesz musi…

Wade przerwał w półsłowa, gdy nagle dostał w głowę promieniem energii, który cisnął nim o stojący obok samochód. Karoseria wygięła się od uderzenia, samo auto też odsunęło się kawałek, gdy ciało najemnika wbiło się w jego drzwi.

Peter przyjął pozycję do ataku, ale gdy spojrzał w górę nie zobaczył wroga, a swojego mentora.  

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś trzymał się z dala od Spidermana – powiedział Iron Man, zwracając się tylko do Wade’a, kompletnie ignorując przy tym Petera, który z przerażeniem obserwował, jak pan Stark szykuje się do kolejnego strzału.

\- Panie Stark, nie! – krzyknął i stanął na drodze promienia. Słyszał jak Deadpool za nim stęka z bólu i mamrocze coś o najgorszej migrenie wszechczasów, ale to nie był najlepszy moment, by się w jego paplaninę wsłuchiwać.

\- Odsuń się, Spiderman – usłyszał polecenie, ale uparcie został w miejscu.

Pojawienie się Iron Mana wywołało poruszenie nawet większe, niż jego własnego czy to Deadpoola. Ludzie gapili się, robili zdjęcia i słuchali rozmowy między dwoma bohaterami. Peter zignorował gapiów i wykonał krok w tył, by lepiej zasłonić bezbronnego w tym momencie najemnika.  

\- Nie – odmówił mężczyźnie. – Zabijesz go.

\- Nic mu nie będzie, a przynajmniej nauczy się słuchać.

Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Jak można tak po prostu zrobić drugiemu człowiekowi krzywdę tylko dlatego, bo ten to przeżyje? Doświadczył nagle tak ogromnej nienawiści do Tony’ego Starka, że aż zaczął się cały trząść. Zamiast jednak zacząć krzyczeć tak jak chciał, zachował spokój i kontynuował chronienie Deadpoola własnym ciałem. Nie pozwoli, by ktoś skrzywdził mu kumpla. Zwłaszcza gdy ten kumpel chwilę wcześniej uratował mu życie.

\- Wiesz, że to nie bardzo działa, gdy mogę po prostu unosić się nad nim?

Peter zauważył, że Iron Man właśnie to zaczął robić, dlatego szybko doskoczył do najemnika i po prostu się na nim położył, zasłaniając każde wrażliwe miejsce.

\- To dopiero niezręczne – usłyszał Deadpoola, ale uciszył go szybko.

\- Spiderman, odsuń się – powtórzył pan Stark. Widząc, że nic nie zdziała z powietrza, wylądował na ziemi, jakieś dwa metry od Petera i Wade’a.

\- Deadpool mi pomógł, nie pozwolę go skrzywdzić.

Z panem Starkiem na ziemi, Peter nie czuł już takiego zagrożenia, dlatego wstał z wciąż zamroczonego Wade’a i podszedł do swojego mentora.

\- Sam po mnie zadzwoniłeś i porosiłeś o pomoc w pozbyciu się go – przypomniał mu Iron Man. – Więc zejdź z drogi.

\- Nie.

Nie podda się, nie da za wygraną. Deadpool nie był niebezpieczny, gdyby tylko pan Stark miał ochotę posłuchać, co ma do powiedzenia, a nie wszystko ignorować, zrozumiałby to. Myślał, że mają to już za sobą.  

\- Mam ci znowu odebrać strój? – zagroził.

Peter wzdrygnął się, wiedząc że jego mentor jest do tego zdolny. Radził sobie i bez stroju, ale wolałby go nie tracić.

\- Nie – odparł i pochylił głowę.

\- Więc trzymaj się z dala od Deadpoola i daj mi się nim zająć – nakazał i po chwili dodał: - Kurwa.

Peter obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył, że najemnik zaczął uciekać. Pan Stark nie zamierzał jednak dać mu uciec i znów w niego wycelował. Byłby trafił, gdyby nie złapał siecią za jego rękę i nie pociągnął jej, omal samemu nie dostając promieniem energii.

Deadpool tymczasem zniknął w oddali i był bezpieczny.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! – ryknął Iron Man. – Chcesz zginąć?

\- Trzeba było nie strzelać, to prawie bym nie dostał – odparł i cofnął się, gdy pan Stark zbliżył się do niego. Nie podobało mu się dokąd to zmierza, nie lubił być zaganiany w kąt, a tak się właśnie działo.

\- Deadpool jest niebezpieczny – praktycznie warknął, pochylając się w jego stronę. – Śledzi cię, wie kim jesteś, wie gdzie mieszkasz, owinął cię sobie wokół palca…

\- Uratował mnie! – przerwał mu. – Już drugi raz! Zobacz, nawet nikogo nie zabił! On nie jest zły!

\- Już ci mówiłem, że tu nie o to chodzi, ale o to, jaki jest nieprzewidywalny – tłumaczył mu dalej pan Stark. – Ufanie mu to jak wkładanie ręki w paszczę krokodyla. Może ją zatrzasnąć w każdej chwili. Tak samo jak Deadpool w każdej chwili może się zwrócić przeciwko tobie. To że jest miły jednego dnia, nie znaczy że będzie taki zawsze. Nie jesteś bezpieczny, gdy z nim przebywasz, a ja nie zamierzam pozwolić, by coś ci się stało.

Cóż, przynajmniej chodziło tutaj o troskę, a nie tylko uprzedzenia do najemnika. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że Peter był mniej wściekły za słowa swojego mentora. Rozumiał jego obawy, ale nie podzielał ich ani trochę, a to wywoływało pomiędzy nimi spięcia, które go irytowały i smuciły jednocześnie. Dlaczego nikt nie chciał widzieć Deadpoola takim, jakim on go widział?

\- Będziesz się trzymał z dala od Deadpoola – kontynuował mężczyzna surowym tonem, który było słychać nawet zza zbroi.

\- Okej – zgodził się niechętnie.

\- O nie, popatrzysz mi w oczy, gdy to mówisz.

Peter podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w odsłoniętą twarz pana Starka.

\- Będę się trzymał z dala od Deadpoola – obiecał. – Mogę już iść i opatrzyć te rany?

\- Zabiorę ci do siebie i ci je sprawdzę.

\- Nie – odmówił i odsunął, wchodząc na ścianę, do której został przyparty. – Radziłem sobie zanim się pojawiłeś i teraz też sobie poradzę. Nie potrzebuję cię.

Ukuło go w sercu na widok emocjonalnego bólu, który pojawił się na twarzy mężczyzny, ale był zbyt wściekły, by żałować swoich słów. Szybko wspiął się na dach, sapiąc z bólu przy każdym ruchu. Wcześniej nic nie czuł ze względu na adrenalinę, ale teraz ból znów był wyczuwalny i to na tyle, że musiał przystanąć na moment kilka dachów dalej, by odsapnąć.

Emocje powoli opadały, skutkiem tego Peter czuł się teraz jak dupek. Nie powinien był mówić czegoś takiego osobie, która bezinteresownie mu pomogła, między innymi stać się lepszym bohaterem, ale pan Stark sam był sobie winien za to, jak potraktował Wade’a, który przecież nic nie zrobił. Uratował mu życie, a co dostał w zamian? Strzał w twarz promieniem energii, który mógł urwać kończyny. To było nie w porządku. Jego słowa też, ale przeprosi za nie później, najlepiej kiedy pan Stark przeprosi najemnika za swoje zachowanie.

Udało mu się w końcu dotrzeć do domu. Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach tulenia przez May i drugich dziesięciu minutach zapewniania jej, że nic mu nie jest i że Deadpool go uratował – kim jest Deadpool! – w końcu mógł też porozmawiać z Nedem, który od razu zerwał się z łóżka i podbiegł do niego.

\- Peter, nic ci nie jest!? – zapytał spanikowany, a jego wzrok od razu powędrował do rany na ramieniu. – O boże, ty krwawisz!

\- To nic takiego – zapewnił i zdjął kostium, odsłaniając lepiej ranę. Wcale nie krwawiła tak jak mówił przyjaciel, już przestała i teraz tylko była otoczona zasychającą powoli krwią.  

\- Widziałem wszystko w telewizji – mówił przyjaciel, gdy przeszli do łazienki. Peter przypomniał sobie, jak niedawno był tu Deadpool w dużo gorszym stanie niż ten, w jakim on był teraz.

Może gdyby opowiedział panu Starkowi o tej sytuacji, to zaufałby w końcu najemnikowi? O lodach też mógłby wspomnieć, choć to drugie pewnie tylko bardziej by go zaniepokoiło. Czemu ta sytuacja musiała być taka skomplikowana? Nic co powie nie przekona pana Starka do zmiany zdania. Będzie musiał zebrać jakieś dowody na to, że Wade jest niegroźny, zwłaszcza dla niego.

Przy zdejmowaniu kostiumu wyjął też telefon. Może vlogi to byłby dobry dowód. Jeśli pan Stark zobaczy, jak zachowuje się Deadpool na co dzień, to zmieni zdanie o nim i pozwoli mu się z nim spotykać. Tylko jak miał nagrać najemnika, gdy miał zakaz zbliżania się do niego?

\- Peter, słuchasz mnie?

\- Hmm? – Odwrócił się zamyślony w stronę Neda, którzy przyglądał mu się dziwnie. Musiał odpłynąć na dłużej, niż mu się wydawało.  

\- Mówiłem, że Deadpool chyba jednak nie jest taki zły – powtórzył, zapewne swoje wcześniejsze słowa. – Uratował cię i w ogóle.  

\- Mówiłem ci. – Peter zabrał się za oczyszczanie rany na ramieniu, nie mogąc przestać myśleć o tym, jak wcielić swój plan w życie, gdy pan Stark z pewnością będzie go teraz uważniej obserwował, zwłaszcza jego rozmowy i smsy. Olśniło go nagle. – Hej, Ned, mogę pożyczyć twój telefon?

\- Po co ci? – zapytał, ale uczynnie podał mu smartfona.

\- Nie chcę ryzykować, że pan Stark to zobaczy.

Szybko wprowadził numer, którego zdążył się już nauczyć na pamięć. Wade odebrał praktycznie od razu.

\- Oby to nie była sprzedaż jakiegoś gówna, bo nie mam na to ochoty – warknął i zaraz potem jęknął. – No chyba że sprzedajesz bandaże. Cholera, czy w głowie naprawdę jest tyle krwi?!

\- Cześć, Pool – przywitał się z najemnikiem, obserwując niespokojnego Neda. Chyba nie podobało mu się, że Deadpool ma teraz jego numer. – Masz ochotę spotkać się jutro po szkole?

Właśnie łamał złożoną panu Starkowi obietnicę i nie czuł się z tym dobrze, ale ostateczne na pewno wyjdzie to wszystkim na dobre, więc uznał, że nie ma się czym przejmować.

Poza tym nigdy nie był dobry w dotrzymywaniu obietnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu napisałam rozdział! D: Nie ma to jak dostać po urlopie sześć dni wstawania na rano do roboty. Ale w końcu wolne i może będę miała wreszcie czas na pisanie "Deadpoola i jego partnera". Póki co mam napisanych tylko kilka surowych dialogów, teraz mogę je ubierać w opisy. Już teraz mogę powiedzieć, że rozdziałów będzie więcej niż w pierwszej części. Ciekawe czy rekord ilości słów też uda mi się pobić :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawno nie dodawałam tutaj rozdziałów, ale wreszcie wzięłam się do roboty. Rozdziały do tej historii są krótkie, więc napisanie jednego nie było zbyt czasochłonne. Postaram się zakończyć to jak najszybciej, żeby móc się w pełni skupić na drugim Spideypoolu i może wreszcie powrócić do piłkarskiego AU, bo wszystko jest gotowe, czeka tylko na pisanie rozdziałów. Zobaczymy jak to będzie ;)

Deadpool wybrał miejsce spotkania, z tego powodu Peter i Ned udali się prosto po szkole pod podany adres. Obaj musieli przyznać, że nie była to przyjemna okolica i choć za dnia nie wyglądała aż tak strasznie, to Ned i tak się rozglądał nerwowo. Peter był bardziej spokojny, ale też się miał na baczności, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby wpadli na kogoś innego niż najemnika, którego nigdzie nie było widać.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to dobry adres? – zapytał Ned. Prawie go nie usłyszał przez skrzeczenie mew, które latały wszędzie dookoła. Dlaczego Deadpool wybrał akurat starą, opuszczoną stocznię? Wyobraźnia podpowiadała mu, że to pewnie po to, by łatwiej móc się pozbyć ciał, wrzucając je do rzeki Hudsona, ale przecież Wade by ich nie zabił. Ufał mu, dlatego szybko wyzbył się tych pesymistycznych myśli.

\- Na pewno – odpowiedział i spojrzał na przyjaciela. – Możesz sprawdzić jeśli chcesz, przecież na twoim telefonie jest adres.

Trochę to było irytujące, że nie mógł korzystać z własnego telefonu, ale był pewny na sto procent, że pan Stark sprawdza wszystkie jego wiadomości i połączenia. Gdyby się dowiedział o tym, co teraz zrobi, znowu zaatakowałby najemnika, a Peter nie zamierzał na to pozwolić.

\- To miejsce wygląda jak z horroru – stwierdził Ned, przysuwając się bliżej Petera. – Nie podoba mi się.

\- Nie bądź dzieckiem, nikt się tutaj nie czai – uspokoił go, choć to co powiedział wcale nie było prawdą. Gdzieś tutaj był Deadpool, więc po chwili dodał: - Przynajmniej nikt niebezpieczny.

\- Polemizowałbym.

Ned ciągle się wahał, czy uznawać najemnika za niebezpiecznego, czy nie. Nie dziwił mu się, sam miał wcześniej wątpliwości, ale teraz uznawał Deadpoola tylko za sojusznika, a nie potencjalnego wroga. Ktoś, kto planuje coś złego, nie ratowałby mu znowu życia i nie ryzykował własnego, spotykając się potajemnie z nastolatkiem będącym pod opieką Iron Mana.

\- Nie musiałeś ze mną iść, wiesz? – przypomniał mu. – Mogłeś pójść do domu.

\- Chciałem iść. Mówię tylko, że to miejsce jest prawdopodobnie bardzo niebezpieczne. Gdyby moi rodzice wiedzieli, gdzie teraz jestem, to chyba by mnie zabili.

\- May też nie byłaby zadowolona – zgodził się.

\- Dlatego tym bardziej dziwi mnie, czemu tu jesteście – usłyszeli za sobą. Obrócili się od razu w tamtą stronę i zobaczyli MJ stojącą kilka kroków za nimi. – Nie róbcie takich zdziwionych min, śledzę was już od szkoły, naprawdę tego nie zauważyliście?

Peter i Ned popatrzyli na siebie zaskoczeni. Nie miał pojęcia jak przyjaciel, ale on naprawdę nic nie wyczuł, a powinien, tak jak zawsze wyczuwał, kiedy obserwował go Deadpool.

\- Jak długo? – zapytał głupkowato Peter, patrząc jak Michelle idzie w ich stronę.

\- Od samej szkoły – powtórzyła i uśmiechnęła się z wyższością. – Nie zauważyliście, prawda?

\- Byliśmy tak jakby zajęci rozmową – wyjaśnił Ned, rozglądając się znowu panicznie, ale tym razem Peter do niego dołączył. Modlił się, by Deadpool się teraz nie pojawił, bo MJ dowie się o wszystkim, a nie był pewny czy chce, by do tego doszło.

\- Jak tam sobie chcecie – odparła ze znudzeniem. – To co tu robicie?

Najwyraźniej choć MJ ich śledziła, to nie podsłuchiwała ich rozmowy od samego początku, mieli jeszcze szansę, by z tego wybrnąć i jakoś ją spławić.

\- Nic takiego – zapewnił, wiedząc jednak, że jej nie przekonał. Wątpił, że kogokolwiek by przekonał takim marnym kłamstwem. – Spacerujemy sobie.

\- Tak daleko od domu? – MJ przewróciła oczami. – Jasne. O co chodzi z tymi tajemnicami? Sprzedajecie narkotyki, czy jak?

\- Kupiłabyś narkotyki od kogoś takiego jak ci dwaj?

Całą trójką spojrzeli w górę, gdzie na dachu jednego z budynków siedział Deadpool, który jednak po chwili wstał i zeskoczył na ziemię, robiąc w powietrzu salto. Ned i MJ cofnęli się trwożnie na widok najemnika, ale Peter stał dalej na swoim miejscu, nie wiedząc czy cieszyć się na widok Wade’a, czy może być przerażonym faktem, że MJ zaraz pozna jego tajemnicę.

Niezrażony ich reakcjami najemnik mówił dalej:

\- Bo ja bym się bał, że opchnęli mi proszek do pieczenia albo sproszkowaną kredę. – Deadpool odwrócił się w stronę Neda, który wciąż starał się odsunąć jak najdalej. – Hej, kolego, nie tak się robi moonwalk.

Ned momentalnie się zatrzymał i zamarł. Peter musiał przyznać, że wygląda to naprawdę komicznie, jego przyjaciel zachowywał się, jakby właśnie stał twarzą w twarz z samym Szatanem, choć z jego perspektywy tak pewnie to musiało wyglądać.

Z MJ było nieco lepiej, nie pokazywała tak strachu, ale widać było, że jest w każdej chwili gotowa do ucieczki. Lub walki.

\- Coście tacy przerażeni, eh? – odezwał się znów Deadpool, patrząc to na Neda, to na Michelle, dopóki jego wzrok nie zatrzymał się na Peterze. Najemnik rozpromienił się pod maską i pomachał mu. – Cześć, Spidey!

Peter miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, gdy poczuł na sobie spojrzenie MJ.

\- Spidey? – powtórzyła zaskoczona. Chwilowo przerażenie Deadpoolem zeszło na drugi plan.

\- Haha – zaśmiał się niezręcznie i szybko podszedł do nieprzejmującego się niczym najemnika, po czym syknął do niego: - Ona o mnie nie wie!

Wade rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

\- Ups?

\- Jesteś Spidermanem? – zapytała Michelle, przyglądając mu się z niedowierzeniem. – I spotykasz się z Deadpoolem?

\- Petey zawsze przynosi mi kwiaty – westchnął najemnik. – Ał! – jęknął, gdy Peter kopnął go w łydkę, żeby jakoś go uciszyć.    

\- On bredzi – zapewnił, starając się jeszcze jakoś wydostać z tego bagna, w jakie został wepchnięty. Cholerny Deadpool i jego niewyparzony język!

\- Ta, jasne – prychnęła. – Nie ze mną te numery. Jeśli nie jesteś Spidermanem, to skąd znasz Deadpoola?

MJ zrobiła krok w ich stronę, ale powstrzymała się przed następnym, gdy najemnik zwrócił się w jej stronę, przypominając jej tym samym, że wciąż tu jest.

\- Aww, co się stało, MJ? – zagruchał troskliwym głosem. – Boisz się?

\- Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

\- Jestem najemnikiem, skarbie, dowiedzenie się paru rzeczy o tobie nie było takie trudne. Zwłaszcza że śledziłem Petera cały miesiąc – wyjaśnił nonszalancko, jakby wcale nie mówił teraz o śledzeniu bezbronnych dzieciaków. – Nie bój się, nie zabiję cię. Nie dość, że jesteś za młoda na śmierć, to jeszcze za fajna. Wreszcie porządna Mary Jane.

\- Mam na imię Michelle Jones – poprawiła go zirytowana.

\- Wiem to – odparł i znów skupił się na Peterze, jakby dopiero pierwszy raz go zobaczył. – Petey! Jak się masz, eh?

\- Dobrze – odparł niepewnie. Przestał już tak panikować, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że MJ zareagowała dość spokojnie. Choć może to przez wzgląd na obecność Deadpoola. Gdyby nie on, bardzo możliwe, że zasypałaby teraz Petera gradem pytań.

\- Blaszany Drwal wie że tu jesteś? – spytał, obejmując go ramieniem i przyciągając do siebie.

\- Gdyby wiedział, już by tu był żeby skopać ci tyłek – zauważył, starając się skupić na odpowiedzi, a nie przyjemnym cieple, którego źródło znajdowało się w samym centrum klatki piersiowej.

Wade prychnął ostentacyjnie.

\- W jego snach – stwierdził i puścił Petera. Ciepło zniknęło niemal momentalnie, a on był tym bardzo rozczarowany i nawet zrobił krok w stronę najemnika, by znowu je poczuć, ale powstrzymał się w sama porę.

\- Nie gniewasz się, że przyprowadziłem przyjaciół? – zapytał zwilżając wargi. Gdy Deadpool na niego popatrzył, znów poczuł to ciepło, które wydawało mu się dziwnie znajome. Co się do licha działo?

\- Nie – odparł pogodnie. – Cześć, Ned – przywitał się i pomachał przyjacielowi Petera.

\- Cześć – odparł i niepewnie odmachał, ledwo co ruszając ręką.

\- Jesteś uroczy – rozczulał się Wade, ale szybko doszedł do siebie. Chwycił się pod boki i przyjrzał całemu towarzystwu. – Dobrze, że przyniosłem więcej lodów, inaczej nie starczyłoby dla naszej czwórki.

\- Lody? – zdziwiła się MJ. Odważyła się w końcu podejść, gdy zauważyła, że ze strony Deadpoola nie grozi jej żadne niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Co? Myślałaś, że co z nim robię? – spytał i poklepał po głowie Petera, który odsunął się od razu, czując jak zaczyna się czerwienić.

\- Bo ja wiem. – Michelle wzruszyła ramionami i zwróciła w stronę Petera. – Masz do dyspozycji groźnego najemnika i tylko jesz z nim lody?

\- To dopiero drugi raz – wytłumaczył z zażenowaniem. Jedzenie lodów z Deadpoolem, jak to brzmiało?

\- Najpierw przyjemności, potem obowiązki! – Wade chwycił Petera za rękę i pociągnął go gdzieś za sobą. – Chodźcie, lody się rozpuszczą!

Przed zniknięciem za budynkiem, Peter zdążył jeszcze zauważyć, jak MJ i Ned patrzą na siebie niepewnie, nim ruszają za nimi. Raczej po to, by upewnić się, że najemnik nie planuje jego morderstwa, a nie z powodu wspomnianych wcześniej lodów.

Na szczęście Deadpool nie miał złych zamiarów i po zaprowadzeniu ich do jakiegoś starego magazynu, od razu przytaszczył do nich lodówkę podróżną i pokazał znajdujące się w środku najróżniejsze lody.

Nie musiał ich trójki długo namawiać na wzięciu po jednym. Byli w końcu dzieciakami i jak pewnie większość swoich rówieśników, lubili lody, nawet te od nieznajomych. Peter był wręcz zaskoczony, że do tej pory ostrożny Ned nie bał się, że może właśnie jeść jakiś środek odurzający. MJ to samo. Zaufali Peterowi i jego ocenie Wade’a, który też zaczął zajadać własny przysmak.

\- Byłeś u nas pod szkołą – zauważyła Michelle, gdy dostrzegła jego blizny, dobrze widoczne po uniesieniu maski do góry.

\- Yup – potwierdził, mlaskając ostentacyjnie podczas jedzenia. Peter ledwo się skupiał na własnym lodzie, tak się wpatrywał teraz w najemnika.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jem lody ze Spidermanem i Deadpoolem – odezwał się Ned. Siedział najdalej od najemnika jak to tylko możliwe, ale nie bał się już tak jak wcześniej. Czuł się nawet na tyle pewnie, by się w niego wpatrywać.

\- Dzień jak co dzień w Nowym Jorku – stwierdził Deadpool i bardzo powoli przejechał językiem po swoim lodzie. Pomimo jedzenia czegoś ziemnego, Peter znów poczuł gorąco w różnych rejonach ciała.

\- To co, Peter? – Głos MJ wyrwał go z tego dziwnego stanu i pozwolił mu uświadomić sobie, że jego lód zaczął się topić i prawie spływał mu na dłoń. Szybko pozbył się dowodów swojej dekoncentracji i spojrzał pytająco na przyjaciółkę. – Opowiesz wszystko od początku?

\- Uuu, ja też chętnie posłucham! – ucieszył się Deadpool i usiadł wygodniej, spoglądając w oczekiwaniu na Petera.

Chyba nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko spełnić prośbę przyjaciółki. Ned też słuchał całej opowieści, choć już ją znał bardzo dobrze. MJ zażyczyła sobie też demonstrację kostiumu. Na szczęście miał go ze sobą, więc szybko się w niego przebrał i już po chwili całą czwórką wisieli do góry na jego sieciach. Wszyscy koniecznie chcieli tego spróbować.   

\- To takie relaksujące, że zaraz osiągnę nirwanę – powiedział Deadpool. Za wyjątkiem Petera to właśnie on najmniej się wysilał, wyglądał wręcz jakby przyjmował taką pozycję nie po raz pierwszy. Ned miał największe problemy i cały czas musiał się pilnować, żeby utrzymać się w konkretnej pozycji. Peter w końcu się nad nim zlitował i przywiązał jego stopy do sieci, by to ona trzymała go w górze.

Michelle radziła sobie lepiej, ale i jej grawitacja sprawiała problemy. Tylko obdarzone większą mocą mięśnie Petera i Wade’a  nic sobie z niej nie robiły. 

\- Robisz to cały czas? – spytała MJ, próbując się nieco rozhuśtać. Wisiała razem z Nedem nisko nad ziemią, więc nawet gdyby spadła, to raczej nic by się jej nie stało.

\- Zwłaszcza gdy się uczę – odparł i zerknął w dół, a potem w bok, gdzie tuż obok niego był najemnik. Oni znajdowali się znacznie wyżej niż pozostała dwójka.

\- Krew odpływa mi do mózgu – poskarżył się Ned. Faktycznie, wyglądał nieciekawie, jakby lada moment miał zemdleć albo zwymiotować.

\- To jest zajebiste – stwierdziła Michelle i popatrzyła na Petera z uśmiechem.

\- Hej! Zważaj na słowa, panienko! – upomniał ją Wade.

\- Wal się – odparła, wyraźnie już rozluźniona w jego obecności. Ciężko się bać kogoś, kto beztrosko wisi sobie na sieci i cieszy się tym jak małe dziecko.

\- Mrau, ten kotek to tygrysek! – wymruczał, a Peter od razu poczuł znajome ukłucie zazdrości. Nie chciał, by najemnik tak się odzywał do MJ.

Ned czuł się z każdą chwilą coraz gorzej, dlatego zakończyli wiszenie do góry nogami i postanowili odprowadzić biedaka do domu, bo nie wyglądał jakby mógł tam dojść o własnych siłach.

\- Ja jeszcze chwilę zostanę – poinformował przyjaciół Peter, nie chcąc się jeszcze rozstawać z Deadpoolem. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy będzie miał następną okazję, by się z nim spotkać, więc zamierzał wycisnąć z aktualnego spotkania wszystko co się da.

\- Jesteś pewien? – spytał Ned i popatrzył niepewnie na Wade’a, który stał tuż za Peterem.

\- Tak, możecie iść – zapewnił przyjaciół. Z Deadpoolem był bezpieczny jak z nikim innym, a co ważniejsze nie musiał się obawiać tego, że zostanie potraktowany jak dziecko jak przez pana Starka.

\- Odprowadziłbym was, ale w sumie nie zależy mi, czy coś wam się stanie – oznajmił najemnik, machając Nedowi i MJ na pożegnanie. Michelle pokazała mu środkowy palec i puściła mimo uszu jego śmiech, gdy to zobaczył. – Niezłe z niej ziółko.

\- Jest specyficzna – stwierdził Peter, obserwując jak jego przyjaciele znikają za rogiem.

\- To co chcesz robić? – spytał najemnik. – Wciąż mam lody.

\- Pochodziłbym z tobą po mieście, ale pan Stark mógłby nas zauważyć. – Żal mu było tego pomysłu, bo był ciekawy jak się walczy u boku Deadpoola.

\- Będzie nieźle wkurzony, gdy dowie się o naszej małej schadzce. – Ton głosu Wade’a wskazywał na to, że bardzo go to cieszy. – Jesteśmy jak para kochanków spotykająca się za plecami surowego, przeciwnego mi ojca.

Peter zaczerwienił się po tym porównaniu, dlatego szybko odwrócił się zakłopotany, by najemnik nic nie zauważył.

\- Nie wiem czemu ci tak nie ufa, skoro już dwa razy ocaliłeś mi życie.

\- A ja wiem – odparł. Peter słyszał, jak zaczyna chodzić mu za plecami. – Bo przez moment rozważałem zabicie cię, dopóki nie poznałem twojego wieku. Stark jest jak przewrażliwiona kwoka, która reaguje paniką na widok lisa blisko kurnika. Z tym że ja jestem bardzo przyjaznym lisem, ale on nie chce tego dostrzec.

Peter odwrócił się znów w stronę najemnika, gdy usłyszał w jego głosie irytację. Czyli nie tylko jego frustrowało to, że pan Stark tak próbuje go chronić. Ucieszyło go to pewnie bardziej niż powinno, ale czy było w tym coś dziwnego? Reakcja Wade’a oznaczała, że jemu też zależało na tej relacji, a to była wspaniała wiadomość!

\- Gdyby nie pewien ogon, który ciągle mnie obserwuje, może nie byłby taki przewrażliwiony i dałby ci szansę – stwierdził i ruszył z powrotem do budynku, by zjeść kolejnego loda. Po co miałyby się zmarnować?

Nim zdążył odejść dwa kroki od najemnika, ten złapał go nagle za nadgarstek i przyciągnął gwałtownie do siebie. Peter popatrzył na niego zszokowany.

\- Ktoś cię śledzi? – zapytał. Nie widział jego oczu, ale ton głosu wskazywał, że Deadpool jest zaniepokojony, a przy okazji także wściekły.  

\- Tak… Ty – odparł, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi. – Mówiąc „ogon” miałem na myśli ciebie. Ciągle za mną łazisz, już dawno powiedziałem o tym panu Starkowi i nigdy nie dałem mu znać, żeby cię nie szukał, bo to że mnie śledzisz to nic złego, że pewnie tylko masz na mnie oko. Choć nie wiem, czy by podzielał moje zdanie tak czy inaczej, to znaczy, wczoraj w ogóle nie docierało do niego, co mówię i…

\- Nie śledzę cię – przerwał mu Deadpool. Peter momentalnie zamknął jadaczkę, gdy poczuł zimny dreszcz przebiegający mu w dół pleców, a w uszach cały czas, jakby w zapętleniu, dźwięczały mu tylko trzy słowa. „Nie śledzę cię”.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał, czując narastającą panikę. – Czuję cię praktycznie cały czas. Na przykład w nowej bazie Avengers, gdy przerażony naszym spotkaniem powiedziałem o wszystkim panu Starkowi. Od tego momentu jest przekonany, że za mną podążasz i dalej chcesz mnie zabić, a ja czuję cię wszędzie, w szkole, w domu…

\- Nie śledzę cię – powtórzył. Peterowi zrobiło się niedobrze, z trudem przełknął żółć, która podeszła mu do gardła. – Nie robię tego odkąd powiedziałem ci, że Gargan mnie wynajął. Wcześniej, tak, ale ani razu po tym.

Peterowi zrobiło się zimno i zakręciło w głowie. Słowa Deadpoola przeraziły go jak nic do tej pory. Jeśli to nie on go obserwował, to robił to ktoś inny, a to znaczyło, że jakiś facet lub kobieta wiedzieli gdzie mieszka, kim jest. Widzieli go w domu, w szkole, u pana Starka, wszędzie. Ktoś naruszył jego prywatność i to w takim stopniu, że poczuł się dziwnie brudny, gdy o tym myślał. Jakby nie miał żadnego sekretu dla siebie.

Gdy był przekonany, że to Deadpool go śledzi, nie przeszkadzało mu to. Nie miał pojęcia czemu Wade to robi, ale wierzył w jego dobre zamiary, że może tak chce go chronić albo jest nim po prostu zafascynowany. Tymczasem śledził go ktoś o nieznanych zamiarach, ale raczej niezbyt przyjaznych. Wątpił, że to ktoś od pana Starka, bo ten na pewno by mu to powiedział.

Przerażony popatrzył na Deadpoola, który wręcz emanował teraz troską.

\- Jeśli nie ty mnie śledzisz… to kto? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Nie wiem, ale dowiem się – obiecał. Uścisk najemnika na jego ręce zelżał, był teraz wręcz pocieszający, ale Peter wcale nie czuł się lepiej. Nieśmiało przysunął się bliżej, a Wade od razu zrozumiał, czego potrzebuje i objął go ramionami. – Czujesz coś teraz?

Peter skupił się na wszystkich swoich zmysłach, ale nie czuł się obserwowany. Czuł się za to bezpiecznie jak nigdy i ufnie wtulił się w najemnika.

\- Nic – odparł. Niedobrze, gdyby teraz coś czuł, Deadpool mógłby od razu zacząć szukać. Albo razem mogliby znaleźć tego kogoś i skopać mu dupsko.  

\- Nie martw się, wujcio Deadpool znajdzie tego kogoś i się skończy. – Wade poklepał go delikatnie po plecach, a potem pogłaskał po włosach. Peter pozwolił sobie na relaks. Nic mu teraz nie groziło. – To pewnie Gargan albo ktoś z jego ludzi, czyli ktoś zupełnie niegroźny. Nic ci nie zrobią. Zwłaszcza że masz mnie do ochrony. No i Starka, choć ten niezbyt dobrze wykonuje swoją robotę, jeśli nie wie gdzie teraz jesteś.

To była poważna komplikacja i zaczynał żałować, że spotykał się z Deadpoolem w tajemnicy. Problem w tym, że inaczej nie mógł się z nim widywać. Chyba że jeszcze raz spróbuje przekonać pana Starka, by zaufał najemnikowi.

\- Chyba powiem mu, że to nie ty mnie śledzisz – stwierdził w końcu. – Choć nie wiem, czy uwierzy. Raczej uzna to za jakiś twój podstęp.

\- Możesz próbować, ale na twoim miejscu nic bym nie mówił – poradził Wade. – Stark i tak już wie, że ktoś cię śledzi, choć jest przekonany, że to ja. Tak czy inaczej ma na ciebie oko. Jeśli powiesz mu, że się ze mną widziałeś, to zaostrzy kontrolę nad tobą i ciężej będzie mi się zbliżyć i cię pilnować. Niech będzie tak jak jest, znajdę Gargana albo jego człowieka szybciej niż Stark.

\- Okej – zgodził się, ufając że Deadpool mu pomoże. Dopóki pan Stark też mu nie ufał, nie mógł liczyć na jego pomoc, bo ten był przekonany, że jedynym zagrożeniem jest najemnik. Pewnie by nie uwierzył w istnienie kogoś innego.

\- Znajdę tego kogoś, Petey, słowo najemnika – obiecał znowu.

Peter uśmiechnął się i popatrzył na Wade’a, nie mogąc zrozumieć czemu czuje się jak wtedy, kiedy patrzył na Liz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, dawno mnie tu nie było :D Ale wzięłam się do roboty i napisałam rozdział. Streszczenie poprzedniego dla tych, którym nie chce się czytać znowu:  
> Peter w tajemnicy przed Starkiem idzie spotkać się z Deadpoolem, a Ned i MJ idą na doczepkę. Cała czwórka fajnie spędza razem czas, a gdy zostaje tylko Peter i Wade, ten pierwszy przez przypadek wyjawia, że jest śledzony. Wade postanawia odnaleźć odpowiedzialnego za to drania.

Peter był przerażony. Pomimo porad Wade’a, postanowił powiedzieć panu Starkowi, że jest śledzony. Jeszcze nie miał pojęcia jak mu wytłumaczy skąd wie, że to nie Deadpool go śledzi, ale coś wymyśli.

Był przed szkołą, czekał aż Pan Stark po niego przyjedzie, tak jak mu obiecał rano, gdy do niego zadzwonił. Był na otwartej przestrzeni, w dodatku sam, dlatego trochę się stresował. Wolałby być teraz z Wadem, ale ten z samego rana poszedł szukać jego prześladowcy. Mieli się spotkać dopiero za godzinę.

Deadpoolowi nie podobała się ta cała sprawa, był wręcz wściekły, kiedy rozstawali się poprzedniego dnia. Chciał by Peter zawsze miał kogoś do ochrony, ale sam nie mógł go ochraniać, dlatego Peter postanowił poinformować pana Starka. Na razie nie był pilnowany przez niego zbyt dokładnie, przynajmniej nie na tyle, by Peter nie mógł spotykać się z najemnikiem, ale może jak wspomni o kolejnym prześladowcy, to będzie bezpieczniejszy.

Tylko jak on wtedy będzie się spotykał z Wadem, który też chciał mieć na niego oko i nawet zaprosił go dzisiaj do siebie? Miał po raz pierwszy zobaczyć jego mieszkanie, ekscytował się tym, zwłaszcza że mógł zabrać MJ i Neda ze sobą. Czuł się jakby został zaproszony na imprezę do studentów. Już wiedział, że będzie świetnie, o ile pan Stark tego nie zrujnuje. Oby nie. Naprawdę chciał spędzić więcej czasu z Wadem, gdy po wczorajszym rozstaniu odechciało mu się wszystkiego i po powrocie do domu po prostu walnął się na łóżku i poszedł spać, odrabiając pracę domową dopiero w metrze. Spotkanie z najemnikiem to była najbardziej wyczekiwana przez niego część dnia.

Nerwy stały się nie do zniesienia, a żołądek podszedł mu do gardła, gdy Peter zobaczył w końcu zbliżające się auto pana Starka. Był sam, dlatego przyjechał jakimś sportowym samochodem i osobiście siedział za kierownicą.

Peter miał ochotę uciec, gdy jego mentor zatrzymał się przed nim i otworzył drzwi. Wsiadł niepewnie, unikając wzroku mężczyzny.

\- Chryste, powiedz, że Deadpool nic ci nie zrobił – zmartwił się pan Stark, widząc jego postawę.

\- Nie, nie, on by mi krzywdy nie zrobił – zapewnił szybko, by miliarder nie doszedł do niewłaściwych wniosków. Nie przekonał go jednak, pan Stark przewrócił oczami, mamrocząc pod nosem coś, co chyba brzmiało jak „tylko nie to znowu”. Trzeba było jednak zacząć kręcić te vlogi.

\- Przerabialiśmy to już, Peter – westchnął mężczyzna. – Deadpool jest…

\- Niebezpieczny, wiem. – Miał już dość dyskutowania na ten temat. – Ale nie dla mnie.

Spodziewał się kolejnych krzyków czy grożenia odebraniem stroju, ale pan Stark tylko znowu westchnął, zaskakująco spokojny.

\- Czy to dlatego, że nie jesteś w Avengers? – zapytał w pewnym momencie. Peter popatrzył na niego zdziwiony. – Dlatego kręcisz się obok tego degenerata, by mieć kolegę do pracy?

\- Deadpool jest po prostu ekstra – wyjaśnił i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak, zauważyłem twoje zadurzenie, gdy pierwszy raz go spotkałeś. – Peter zaczerwienił się na wspomnienie tego, jak się wtedy zachowywał. – Ale Deadpool to nie jest dobry materiał na partnera. Nie mówiąc już o materiale na chłopaka, jeśli o to też chodzi.

\- Czemu maiłoby chodzić?! – zareagował natychmiast, speszony jak nigdy. Pan Stark popatrzył na niego unosząc brew do góry.

\- Serio?

\- Co? – spytał niewinnie.

\- Jest za stary dla ciebie, Peter. – Im więcej mężczyzna mówił, tym Peter robił się czerwieńszy. Może lubił Wade’a trochę bardziej niż powinien, co z tego? – Nie mówiąc już o tym, że jest zbyt…

\- Niebezpieczny – dokończył, wiedząc jakie słowo zaraz padnie.    

\- Dlatego o czymkolwiek marzysz, przestań – poradził mu łagodnym głosem. – Na dniach znajdę Deadpoola i eksmituję go z miasta, może zadzwonię po Wolverina, żeby się go pozbył, jest w tym dobry. Wtedy już nikt nie będzie cię śledził.

\- Nie wydaję mi się – napomknął nieśmiało.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Powiedzieć, czy nie? Pan Stark był spokojniejszy niż ostatnim razem, gdy rozmawiali na ten temat, może tym razem go posłucha? Tylko czy to zmieni jakoś jego nastawienie do najemnika? Raczej nie.

\- Wróci – powiedział, kompletnie rezygnując ze swojego planu. – Lubi mnie, na pewno wróci.

\- Tego się właśnie obawiam. Niestety wiem z pierwszej ręki, że gdy Deadpool się zaweźmie, to chyba tylko wysłanie go w kosmos przeszkodzi mu w osiągnięciu celu.

To było pocieszające. Znaczyło, że prześladowca Petera nie ma szans i prędzej czy później Wade go dopadnie. Oby go tylko nie zabił.

\- A kto wie co tym celem będzie za parę tygodni – kontynuował miliarder, spoglądając na Petera z troską. On naprawdę się bał, że Wade zrobi mu krzywdę.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, panie Stark – zapewnił. Dobrze było znów pogadać ze swoim mentorem i nie krzyczeć przy tym na siebie nawzajem. Czuł się okropnie z tym, co powiedział mu ostatnio, teraz mógł odpokutować. – Słowo.

\- Ufam ci. – Peter nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu i rozpierającej dumy, gdy usłyszał te słowa. – Deadpoolowi trochę mniej.

\- Ja mu ufam – powiedział, patrząc panu Starkowi prosto w oczy.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie zerwali kontaktu wzrokowego, Peter zaczynał się martwić, że miliarder znów zacznie się kłócić, ale zamiast tego przez ułamek sekundy wyglądał, jakby pogodził się z losem, dopóki znów nie pojawiło się na jego twarzy zirytowanie, które wyzwalał w nim najemnik.

\- Lepiej i tak się trzymaj z daleka – polecił i wyjrzał przez okno. – To po co mnie wezwałeś? Chyba nie pogadać?

\- Bez powodu – odparł, krzywiąc się z powodu swojego marnego kłamstwa. Pan Stark od razu je przejrzał.

\- Doprawdy? – zapytał sceptycznie, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Yup – potwierdził. Nerwy powróciły, schował szybko ręce do kieszeni bluzy, by miliarder nie zobaczył jakie są mokre. – Chyba chciałem też przeprosić za to co powiedziałem ostatnio i w ogóle.

\- Aha – przytaknął. Zdecydowanie mu nie wierzył, Peter miał przekichane. – Przeprosiny przyjęte, młody. Podwieźć cię do domu?

\- Nie! – odmówił szybko, znów wzbudzając podejrzenia Pana Starka. – To znaczy, umówiłem się z MJ i Nedem w domu tej pierwszej. Będziemy oglądać telewizję, odrabiać lekcje, plotkować. No wiesz, takie typowe nastoletnie rzeczy.

\- Typowe nastoletnie rzeczy – powtórzył.

\- Totalnie typowe – potwierdził i uśmiechnął się, łapiąc klamkę, by wysiąść. – To… To ja już pójdę.

Pan Stark nie przestał go obserwować ani przez chwilę, gdy wysiadał z samochodu, a potem podbiegł do czekających na stacji MJ i Neda. Bardzo mu to przypominało momenty, kiedy to prześladowca go obserwował, podobieństwa były przerażające. Na szczęście w trym przypadku nie groziło mu nic złego, to był tylko jego mentor.

\- Idziemy? – zapytał przyjaciół, gdy już do nich dobiegł.

\- A załatwiłeś wszystko ze Starkiem? – spytała MJ i nadmuchała balon z gumy, którą żuła, po czym przegryzła go tuż przy uchu Petera, uśmiechając się wrednie, gdy się skrzywił.

\- Tak, możemy iść – zapewnił. Mieli szczęście, metro właśnie podjechało.

Wcisnęli się wraz z innymi ludźmi, w tym pozostałymi uczniami do jednego z wagonów. Michelle znalazła nawet jedno wolne miejsce siedzące i od razu je zajęła, przeglądając coś w swoim telefonie.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zobaczymy dom… sami wiecie kogo – wyszeptał podekscytowany Ned. – Byłeś już tam, Peter?

\- Nie, ale Wade był u mnie.

Szkoda że nie będzie mógł się odwdzięczyć za zostawienie krwi w całej łazience.

\- Nie będę pytać, co robiliście – mruknęła MJ.

\- Nie robiliśmy nic – zaprzeczył, znów oblewając się rumieńcem.

\- Uhu.

Najpierw pan Stark, teraz ona. Czemu wszyscy sądzili, że leci na Deadpoola? Nie leciał! To była tylko fascynacja starszym mężczyzną, nic więcej. Bardzo poważna fascynacja, ale na pewno nie był jedynym, który przeżywał coś podobnego. Panem Starkiem też był zafascynowany. Okej, może nie chciał z nim spędzać tyle czasu co z Wadem, chciał za to słyszeć od niego jak najwięcej pochwał, więc to było coś zupełnie innego, ale dalej uważał, że nie był zakochany w najemniku. Nie ma szans. Po prostu dorastał i trochę go ponosiło. Tyle.

\- Poważnie – tłumaczył się dalej. – Ja tylko pomogłem mu zabandażować pierś i…

\- To brzmi jak coś – uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na niego z błyskiem w oku.

\- Zamknij się – nakazał jej, a przyjaciółka pokazała mu tylko środkowy palec.

Adres podany przez Deadpoola znajdował się w Queens, w jednym z hoteli. Peter do tej pory był pewien, że najemnik ma gdzieś mieszkanie, ale najwyraźniej nie opłacało mu się jakiegoś kupować lub wynajmować, skoro mógł mieć hotel, gdzie dodatkowo sprzątali za niego.

Recepcjonistka na pierwszym piętrze przyjrzała im się dziwnie, gdy weszli we trójkę do środka i zaczęli się rozglądać.

\- Pomóc w czymś? – zapytała, obgryzając końcówkę długopisu, który trzymała w dłoni.

Peter popatrzył na Neda, a ten na MJ, która westchnęła głośno i podeszła do recepcjonistki.

\- Przyszliśmy z wizytą do jednego dupka, który mieszka na piątym piętrze – wyjaśniła. – Pokój pięćdziesiąt cztery.

Kobieta zbladła, gdy MJ podała numer.

\- Jesteście tu do tego dziwaka? – zapytała szeptem. Była wyraźnie przerażona. Co Wade nawyprawiał, że tak się go bała? – Ile macie lat?

\- Co to ma do rzeczy? – oburzyła się Michelle.

\- Piętnaście – odpowiedział za nią Peter, podchodząc razem z Nedem bliżej.

\- I co niby będziecie z nim robić?

\- Co to ma do rzeczy? – powtórzyła przyjaciółka.

\- To mój krewny – wytłumaczył jej Peter. – Przyszedłem z przyjaciółmi go odwiedzić.

Kobieta popatrzyła na nich sceptycznie. Musiał się nauczyć lepiej kłamać, bo nikt mu nie wierzył.

\- Ta, na pewno – odparła i sięgnęła po telefon stojący na ladzie. – Zaczekajcie chwilkę, zaraz zadzwonię po po… Aaa!

Recepcjonistka odskoczyła do tyłu, gdy jakiś nóż nagle wbił się tuż przy telefonie. Wszyscy obecni podążyli wzrokiem w stronę windy, gdzie stał Deadpool w cywilnych ciuchach i ręką wyciągniętą do przodu po rzucie.

\- Nie robiłbym tego na twoim miejscu, Suzy – powiedział jej groźnie i schował dłoń do kieszeni spodni.

Peter popatrzył na plakietkę kobiety i zauważył, że ma na imię Natalie, a nie Suzy.

\- Oczywiście – przytaknęła mu i odsunęła się jeszcze bardziej od telefonu. MJ w tym czasie wyciągnęła nóż i obróciła go parę razy w dłoni.

\- Fajny.

\- Możesz zatrzymać, mam ich jeszcze ze sto – powiedział jej Wade i rozpromienił się. – Moi uczniowie, wreszcie! Chodźcie, chodźcie, zapraszam! Maraton filmowy czeka.

\- Co będziemy oglądać? – zainteresował się Ned. Peter był pewien, że przyjaciel będzie bardziej przerażony tym, co zobaczył, a tymczasem szybko przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego i razem z Michelle podszedł do Deadpoola.

Peter uśmiechnął się jeszcze do recepcjonistki i ruszył za przyjaciółmi.

\- Jak się zapatrujecie na Indianę Jonesa, eh?

Ned prawie pisnął z ekscytacji, co wyraźnie ucieszyło najemnika. Weszli z nim do windy, z której przed chwilą wyszedł.

\- Jeśli puścisz _Kryształową czaszkę_ albo serial, to cię nie znam – ostrzegła Michelle, a Wade się zaśmiał i objął zarówno Neda jak i MJ. Peter poczuł się przez to niekomfortowo. Nie lubił być pomijany.

\- Już was lubię, szanujecie klasykę kina.

\- Zabierz łapy, wyglądasz jak jakiś creep.

\- Okej – zgodził się i odsunął, machając recepcjonistce na pożegnanie, nim drzwi się zamknęły.

Peter przysunął się bliżej Wade, nie chcąc dalej odstawać. Deadpool to zauważył i uśmiechnął się do niego, a jemu od razu zmiękło serce.

Mieszkanie najemnika było zaraz przy windzie, było otwarte, więc po prostu weszli.

\- Sorki za bałagan, ale sprzątaczki boją się przychodzić – powiedział im, przeskakując nad jakąś stertą brudnych ciuchów.   

Ale nie tylko ubrania walały się po podłodze, ale także bronie i śmieci – w tym duża ilość puszek po piwie i toreb po meksykańskim żarciu. Mimo to było tu dość przyjemnie, nic specjalnego, ale też nie okropnego.

MJ od razu skoczyła na kanapę i zajęła ją całą, a Ned objął we władanie fotel. Peter stał niezręcznie na środku pokoju, zastanawiając się gdzie usiądzie Deadpool i co zrobić, żeby usiąść obok niego.  Musiał czekać, bo najemnik zajmował się szykowaniem jedzenia. Na szczęście nie trwało to długo i po chwili wrócił z kilkoma pudełkami pizzy w jednej dłoni i kartonem o nieznanej zawartości w drugiej.

\- Macie szczęście, pizza przyjechała jakieś pięć minut temu, więc dalej jest ciepła – powiedział i postawił pudełka na stoliku obok MJ, która od razu wzięła z Nedem po jednym.

\- Co gdyby nie była? – zapytała i zaciągnęła się zapachem pizzy.

\- Zjedlibyście zimną – wzruszył ramionami Wade i postawił karton na ziemi. W środku było dobre dwadzieścia szklanych butelek. – Kto chce zimnego piwa, eh?!

Ned popatrzył na niego niepewnie, trzymając nadgryziony kawałek pizzy tuż przy ustach.

\- Um, nie wolno nam pić – zauważył z pełnymi ustami.

\- Ta, to nielegalne – dodała MJ. Kto by pomyślał, że taka buntownicza dziewczyna będzie się bała wziąć piwo i się go napić.

\- Czy młodzież jest w tych czasach taka grzeczna, czy to ja miałem pecha i wychowałem się z patologicznymi kolegami? – zdziwił się Deadpool.

\- Ja się napiję – zaoferował Peter i sięgnął po butelkę. Ned i Michelle popatrzyli na niego zdziwieni.

\- I to jest postawa! – pochwalił go Wade, przyciągając go do siebie ramieniem. Peter zaczerwienił się i uśmiechnął z dumą. – Komu, komu, bo idę do domu!

W końcu i Ned, i MJ dali się przekonać. Deadpool podał im po butelce. Michelle dalej nie wyglądała na pewną i przed wypiciem powąchała piwo.

\- Nie wrzuciłeś tam pigułki gwałtu, co? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

\- Nigdy – obiecał i to całkiem poważnie, bez żadnych żartów. – Rozsmakujcie się w dorosłości i marskości wątroby, a ja włączę film.

Trzy minuty później siedzieli już wszyscy i oglądali pierwszy film z serii. Wade usiadł na środku kanapy, zmuszając MJ do przesunięcia się, ale tej było zbyt wygodnie, by to zrobić, więc po prostu położyła mu nogi na kolanach.

Peter wcisnął się między najemnika i oparcie kanapy, piorunując nogi przyjaciółki wzrokiem. Mogłaby je zabrać. Co prawda Deadpoolowi nie przeszkadzały, bo położył sobie na nich pudełko z pizzą, ale mimo wszystko.

\- Pizzę? – zaoferował mu niespodziewanie najemnik. Peter popatrzył na nią zaskoczony. – Z oliwkami.

\- Dzięki – powiedział i zabrał kawałek, który szybko ugryzł, popijając piwem. Pierwszy raz je pił, miało nieco nieprzyjemny smak, ale przynajmniej czuł się jak dorosły, więc nie zamierzał narzekać.

\- To jest naprawdę super – stwierdził Ned, pijąc własne piwo. Chyba się rozsmakował. – Dzięki za zaproszenie, Deadpool.

\- A to nie koniec atrakcji na dzisiaj! – ogłosił uroczyście. – Mam dla was jeszcze niespodziankę.

Peter nie mógł się już doczekać. Z uśmiechem przysunął się bliżej najemnika i oparł o niego, sprawdzając czy ten się nie odsunie, ale gdy tego nie zrobił, zrelaksował się i razem z resztą zaczął oglądać film.

\- Dobra, przyznać się, które by przeleciało Forda? – zapytał Wade, gdy mieli już początek filmu za sobą.

\- Zawsze i wszędzie – odparła bez zawahania MJ.

\- To nie jest takie niemożliwe – stwierdził najemnik. – Ty jesteś z Disneya, księżniczko i on jest z Disneya.

\- Ew, on ma teraz ze sto lat – zauważył z obrzydzeniem. – Myślałam, że mówisz o Fordzie z młodości.

\- Wypraszam sobie! – oburzył się najemnik. – My, starzy ludzie, wciąż możemy być atrakcyjni.

\- Może dla siebie nawzajem – prychnęła i puściła Peterowi oczko.

Zaczerwieniony po czubki uszu Peter szybko opróżnił całą swoją butelkę piwa, którego wciąż było jakieś trzy czwarte. Poczuł niewielkie zawroty głowy, ale szybko mu przeszły, więc nie zwrócił na nie uwagi.

\- Mogę jeszcze jedno? – zapytał, a Wade zaśmiał się.

\- Cholera, Petey, nie piłeś cały dzień? – spytał i sięgnął po kolejną butelkę, otwierając mu ją przy okazji.

\- Dzięki – mruknął nieśmiało Peter. Poczuł dreszcz, gdy palce najemnika przez moment dotknęły jego. Zaczerwienił się przez to jeszcze bardziej niż już był i zaczął szybko pić kolejne piwo.

Po drugim piwie Peter był już trochę podpity. Zresztą nie tylko on, MJ i Ned też nie próżnowali. Pizza nieco pomogła spowolnić proces upijania się, ale nie go zatrzymać. Atmosfera z każdą chwilą robiła się coraz weselsza, Peter nigdy nie widział Michelle tak roześmianej jak teraz, kiedy reagowała śmiechem na praktycznie każdy żart Deadpoola. Sama też się mocno rozgadała i razem z najemnikiem komentowali każdą kolejną scenę filmu albo jak przystojny jest Harrison Ford.

Po niecałych dwóch godzinach, całe ich trójka była już upita. Wade’owi nic nie było, choć wypił najwięcej z nich wszystkich. Bawiło go to.

\- Eh, jesteście uroczy – westchnął i wystawił MJ piątkę do zbicia.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się głupkowato, trafiając dopiero za trzecim razem, omal nie rozlewając piwa, które trzymała w drugiej dłoni.

\- Ruszałeś ręką – oskarżyła go.

\- Wcale nie – zaprzeczył i teraz spróbował z Nedem. – Piąteczka, Ned.

Ned trafił za czwartym razem.

\- Czy to już to? – zapytał. – Jestem pijany?

\- W trzy dupy, a nie ma nawet wieczora – odpowiedział mu najemnik, a Ned uśmiechnął się z dumą. Peter oczekiwał, że on też będzie musiał przybić piątkę, ale Deadpool nic takiego nie zaproponował. Zabolało. – Dlatego to idealny moment, by zagrać w jakąś planszówkę. Ciekawe kiedy kości wpadną pod kanapę.

\- Od razu – stwierdziła MJ i zaśmiała się, jakby to było coś bardzo śmiesznego.  

\- To gra na drużyny, więc trzeba się dobrać w pary – poinformował ich najemnik, gdy przyniósł grę. Nogą odsunął z podłogi puste i niektóre pełne pudełka po pizzy i zaczął rozstawiać planszę, podczas gdy oni zsunęli się ze swoim miejsc i usiedli obok. – Zamawiam Neda!

\- Oh, tak! – ucieszył się i zbił z najemnikiem kolejną piątkę, czy raczej próbował zbić, bo nie trafił. Wade musiał nakierować jego dłoń na swoją.

Powiedzieć, że Peter był zawiedziony, to jak nic nie powiedzieć. Miał nadzieję, że to on będzie z Deadpoolem w parze. Spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, ale najemnik nawet nie zauważył, tylko wesoło tłumaczył zasady gry. Peter spiorunował więc wzrokiem Neda, ale ten uśmiechnął się i pomachał mu, niczego nieświadomy.

\- Będę z Deadpoolem w drużynie, czy może być lepiej? – zapytał podekscytowany i zachichotał, gdy najemnik, objął go ramieniem.

\- Ja i Ned was zniszczymy – obiecał. MJ prychnęła.

\- Chciałbyś. Pokażemy im, co Peter? – spytała i stuknęła swoim piwem o jego, nim się napiła.

Peter zrobił to samo, by zdusić nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku. Nie był zazdrosny. Nie był, ale to było nie fair. On poznał Wade’a pierwszy, powinni być razem w drużynie. To był jego przyjaciel, nie ich.

Dziwnie było patrzeć na to, jak Wade i Ned cieszą się ze swoich postępów w grze. Peter czuł się coraz bardziej niekomfortowo, zwłaszcza gdy padła propozycja zmian drużyn i po raz kolejny najemnik go pominął, wybierając zamiast niego MJ.

Mimo to robił dobrą minę do złej gry i starał się cieszyć chociaż z tego, że przebywa z Deadpoolem w jednym pomieszczeniu. Choć wolałby to robić tylko z nim, bez towarzystwa. Lubił Neda i MJ, nawet bardzo, cieszył się, że zostali zaproszeni razem z nim, ale wolałby, gdyby tak się nie spoufalali z JEGO przyjacielem.

Z MJ nie udało mu się wygrać pierwszej rozgrywki, ale z Nedem odniósł zwycięstwo w drugiej. Uradowani wyskoczyli w górę i przybili sobie piątki. Podczas gry pili mniej i zdążyli trochę otrzeźwieć, więc nie było problemu z celnością.

\- Mówiłam, że trzeba było kupić tamtą kartę – powiedziała do najemnika MJ.

\- Chciałem zaoszczędzić na umiejętność specjalną – wytłumaczył się.

\- I tak jej nie użyłeś, bo przegraliśmy.

\- Wyluzuj, księżniczko – poradził jej i poczochrał jej kręcone włosy. Michelle prawie krzyknęła wściekła, odtrącając jego dłoń. Peter poczuł ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Miał ochotę powiedzieć Wade’owi, by jej nie dotykał. Nie w taki sposób. – Petey, dobra gra. Jestem dumny!

\- Oh, dzięki – rozpromienił się, słysząc tę pochwałę. Zrobił się też nerwowy, gdy Wade się zbliżył, przybijając najpierw z Nedem piątkę, a potem jemu czochrając włosy jak wcześniej MJ. Dobrze, że był już zaczerwieniony z powodu gorąca, bo inaczej zrobiłby się czerwony jak pomidor, gdy poczuł na sobie duże dłonie najemnika.

\- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja jestem głodny, a zimnej pizzy nie tykam. – Zdegustowany Deadpool odsunął jedno z pudełek jak najdalej od siebie i objął ramieniem Petera, który miał wrażenie, że zaraz serce mu eksploduje ze szczęścia. Nareszcie Wade zwracał na niego uwagę! – Co powiesz na chińszczyznę, Petey?

\- Jasne – zgodził się. Powiedziałby „tak” nawet, gdyby chodziło o ślimaki, jeśli Deadpool też by się tak uśmiechnął, jak przed chwilą.

Oglądali filmy i opychali się niezdrowym żarciem oraz pili piwo do bardzo późno, aż jedno po drugim nie zaczęli zasypiać. Ned odpadł pierwszy, leżąc na wznak na fotelu i chrapiąc głośno. MJ była następna, obróciła się w pewnym momencie plecami do telewizora i z głową wspartą na oparciu kanapy, a nogami na kolanach Deadpoola poszła spać, życząc im jeszcze dobrej nocy i przeklinając wypite piwo.

Peter starał się wytrzymać jak najdłużej. Teraz, gdy jego przyjaciele zasnęli i prawie był z Wadem sam na sam, chciał to wykorzystać, pogadać na różne tematy i po prostu pobyć tylko z nim, ale w końcu i jego zmógł cały dzisiejszy dzień.

Zmęczony i dalej pijany nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął, co uczyniło Wade’a jedynym, który wciąż nie spał.

Nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina, gdy się obudził, ale trochę bolała go głowa. To jednak nie był dobry pomysł, by tyle pić jak na pierwszy raz. May go zabije, jeśli jakimś cudem się dowie. Pan Stark pewnie też nie byłby zadowolony. Dobrze że z tej dwójki tylko ciotka wiedziała, gdzie jest.

Tak jakby. Powiedział jej, że idzie do Neda. Ned powiedział rodzicom, że idzie do niego, a MJ też skłamała, że idzie do któregoś z nich.

Dość niechętnie, Peter otworzył oczy. Zasłony w oknach były zaciągnięte, więc do środka nie wpadało światło. Cieszył się z tego, bo słyszał że jasne światło podczas kaca nie było najprzyjemniejsze. W ogóle nic nie było wtedy przyjemne i czuł to bardzo dokładnie. Nie chciało mu się jeszcze wstawać, więc ziewnął i przeciągnął się, zamierając niemal natychmiast, gdy zorientował się, że leży na najemniku.

Deadpool poruszył się we śnie i objął Petera mocniej ramieniem. Petera, który wylegiwał się na jego piersi tak bardzo, że tylko nogi spoczywały na kanapie, tuż obok nóg MJ. Kiedy oni przyjęli w nocy taką pozycję? To on wcześniej był bliżej oparcia kanapy. Teraz to Deadpool pół leżał w tym miejscu śliniąc przy okazji oparcie, a Peter był na nim.

Wstrzymał oddech, ale szybko zaczął się dusić, więc z drżeniem wypuścił powietrze i popatrzył na twarz najemnika, a potem na jego jedną rękę, która spoczywała mu na ramieniu. To było jak sen. To musiał być sen. Niemożliwe, że przespał całą noc w objęciach Wade’a.

Serce zaczęło mu walić z tego powodu, zaczerwienił się jak praktycznie przez całą wczorajszą noc. Oczekiwał momentu, kiedy się obudzi i wszystko okaże się snem, ale mijały minuty, a on dalej był w tym samym miejscu, czując pod głową spokojny ruch klatki piersiowej najemnika, jego ciepło, jego męski zapach.

Peter stał się nagle bardzo świadomy swojej porannej erekcji, ale mimo to nie mógł się zmusić, by się ruszyć i przerwać ten wspaniały uścisk. Postanowił się nim rozkoszować póki mógł. Zamknął z powrotem oczy i wtulił się w pierś pod sobą z zamiarem powrotu do snu, ale ledwo opuścił powieki i otarł się policzkiem o pierś Wade'a, a ręka złapał go za kark i odsunęła go od jego raju na ziemi jak jakiegoś niesfornego kociaka.

\- Okej, koniec spanie – stwierdził Wade siadając i umieszczając Petera obok siebie. Najemnik przeciągnął się, a on mógł tylko patrzeć, jak t-shirt, który ma na sobie podjeżdża do góry, odsłaniając umięśniony brzuch. Za pierwszym razem, gdy był podziurawiony i zakrwawiony, nie zrobił na nim wielkiego wrażenia, ale teraz zrobiło mu się sucho w ustach, a erekcja przypomniała o sobie.

Peter założył nogę na nogę i uśmiechnął się niewinnie, gdy Wade popatrzył na niego zaspanym wzrokiem i potargał mu włosy nim wstał, znów się przeciągając.

\- Jak się spało, Petey? – zapytał z uśmiechem, drapiąc się po brodzie, drugą dłonią przecierając oczy.

\- Świetnie – odparł, dalej czując suchość w gardle.

Wade posłał mu kolejny uśmiech, a Peter speszony opuścił wzrok. Okej, chyba pan Stark i MJ mieli rację. To i wczoraj, to nie były normalne reakcje. Chyba się zakochał. W mężczyźnie, który mógłby być jego ojcem.

Zawsze mogłoby gorzej. Mógł się zakochać w staruszku Fordzie.

Nie. Miał przerąbane, bo z tej sytuacji nie było żadnego wyjścia. Czemu ta fascynacja starszym kolegą musiała się przerodzić w coś takiego? Naprawdę myślał, że to tylko to. Albo próbował to sobie wmówić. Jedno z dwóch, żadna z opcji nie poprawiała jednak jego sytuacji.

\- Dobra, kaczątka, koniec spania! – krzyknął niespodziewanie Deadpool i kopnął butelkę po piwie, która z hukiem rozbiła się o ścianę.

Peter i jego przyjaciele jęknęli z powodu hałasu. MJ wściekła podniosła głowę i odgarnęła jakąś połowę swoich sterczących na wszystkie strony włosów z twarzy i spiorunowała najemnika wzrokiem. Ned był bardziej pokojowo nastawiony i podniósł się na drżące nogi, trzymając się za głowę.

\- Która godzina? – zapytał zbolałym głosem.

\- Późna, czas wracać do domu.

\- Mam kaca, matka mnie zabije – powiedziała Michelle i jęknęła. – O ile wcześniej nie zabije mnie kac.

\- Czemu pozwoliłeś nam pić? – powiedział z pretensją Ned.

\- Chciałem zobaczyć, jak cierpicie – wyjaśnił i zaklaskał. Ich trójkę znowu zabolało. – No już, wypad, mam coś jeszcze do załatwienia.

Peter domyślał się, co to może być, dlatego nie protestował, choć bardzo chciał zostać z Wadem i pomóc mu szukać prześladowcy. Zamiast tego wyszedł wraz z przyjaciółmi posłusznie, już tęskniąc za najemnikiem i jego ramionami.

Miał tak bardzo przerąbane. A myślał, że bycie zakochanym w dziewczynie, której ojciec chce cię zabić, to najgorsze co go w życiu spotkało. Nie, to było najgorsze. Trzeba było się trzymać z daleka od Deadpoola tak jak radził pan Stark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back in town!

Peter usiłował zrobić swoją pracę domową z matematyki, ale nie potrafił się skupić, nawet zwisając do góry nogami z łóżka. Cały czas przypominał sobie poprzedni dzień spędzony u Deadpoola i to jak się obudził w jego objęciach.

Czuł się żałośnie nie mogąc przestać o tym myśleć, jak jakiś zakochany po uszy nastolatek. Powinien być usprawiedliwiony biorąc pod uwagę swój wiek, ale i tak się czuł głupio, ze względu na wiek najemnika. Nastolatki nie powinny się zakochiwać w starszych od siebie ludziach. A już na pewno nie powinny marzyć o tym, by budzić się u ich boku albo ich całować.

Peter stęknął i puścił książkę, którą trzymał, a ta upadła z łoskotem na podłogę. Czuł się znowu jak z Liz, tylko gorzej, bo o ile z nią jeszcze miał szansę, tak z Deadpoolem nie i będzie się musiał męczyć niewiadomo jak długo. Czemu nie mógł się zabujać w Nedzie albo MJ? To też byłoby dziwne, bo byli jego najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, ale na pewno mniej dziwne niż fantazjowanie o kimś, kto mógłby być jego ojcem.

Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać. Deadpool był ekstra! Nie wyglądał jak żaden z rówieśników Petera i blizny nie miały z tym nic wspólnego. Widać było od razu, że to dorosły mężczyzna, a nie nastolatek, który wciąż ma trochę dziecięcej urody. Pewnie gdyby mógł, najemnik miałby mocny zarost, a nie te żałosne meszki, jakie rosły niektórym chłopakom w szkole Petera.

Wade był wysoki, dobrze umięśniony, zabawny, dojrzały na swój sposób i miał miecze! Kto nie lubi mieczy?! Każdy kto ma oczy i jest zainteresowany mężczyznami by się zadurzył. Szkoda tylko, że musiało paść na niego. Jak on spojrzy najemnikowi w oczy? Nie z powodu wstydu, tylko przez te odwracające uwagę mięśnie. Peter wciąż pamiętał jak miło się leżało na piersi Deadpoola albo jak przyjemne były jego silne ramiona. Albo jego dłoń targająca mu włosy. Duża, ciepła. Zastanawiał się jak by to było poczuć ją na nagiej skórze, na przykład n a brzuchu albo… trochę niżej.

\- Peter!

\- Aaa! – krzyknął przerażony i spadł na podłogę, nie obracając się w porę w powietrzu z powodu szoku, gdy usłyszał głos Wade’a, przez co wylądował praktycznie na głowie. – Deadpool! Co ty tutaj robisz?

Nie umawiali się, był pewien że najemnik będzie chciał i dzisiaj szukać jego prześladowcy. Nie że miał coś przeciwko obecności przyjaciela, wprost przeciwnie, choć mógł się pojawić parę minut później, a nie w chwili, kiedy Peter fantazjował o jego rękach.

Mimowolnie spojrzał na jedyną widoczną dłoń Deadpoola, którą trzymał się futryny w oknie. Peter oblizał usta, świadomy rumieńca, który pojawił mu się na twarzy. Musiał ochłonąć, zanim nastoletnie hormony uznają, że to idealny moment na niezręczną stójkę.

\- Pomyślałem że wpadnę odwiedzić mojego ulubionego ścianołaza – wyjaśnił rozsiadając się wygodnie na oknie. Na tyle na ile mógł w tak ciasnej przestrzeni.

Peter przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Nie tylko najemnikowi było teraz ciasno.

\- To… miłe – odparł i szybko usiadł na łóżku tak, by Wade nie zauważył nic podejrzanego. – Mógłbyś tylko nie krzyczeć następnym razem.

\- Hej, nic nie poradzę, w pewnych sytuacjach jestem bardzo wokalny – odparł i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. – Jesteś chory?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył. – Czemu pytasz?

\- Jesteś cały czerwony na twarzy – wyjaśnił, pokazując na swoją twarz, czy może raczej maskę. Peter już chciał się jakoś wytłumaczyć, ale nie zdążył, bo najemnik wzruszył ramionami. – Nie ważne, nudzi mi się! Chodźmy gdzieś.

\- Na przykład gdzie? – zapytał podekscytowany.

\- Bo ja wiem, zadzwoń po swoich przyjaciół i pójdziemy do kina na kiepski horror klasy Z. Zastraszę personel, żeby was wpuścili.

Kino brzmiało wyśmienicie i już miał się zgodzić, gdy naszła go pewna mała, egoistyczna myśl.

\- Um, MJ i Ned dzisiaj nie mogą – skłamał zręcznie, pewnie dlatego, bo był zdesperowany. – Dostali szlaban za przyjście na kacu do domu.

\- O, jaka szkoda – skomentował ze sztucznym współczuciem. – To skoro nie będziemy mieli balastu, proponuję coś innego. Zakładaj czerwone rajtuzy, ruszamy w miasto! Zaczekam w pobliżu, pospiesz się.

Peter przytaknął i szybko wyjął strój z szafy, pospiesznie się w niego przebierając, przy okazji myśląc o martwych kotkach i starszych ludziach na plaży nudystów, by pozbyć się erekcji. Strój od pana Starka niewiele ukrywał.

Dwie minuty później odnalazł Wade’a stojącego na jednym z dachów i rzucającego kamieniami z rozbitego gzymsu w ludzi usadowionych w ogródku restauracyjnym po drugiej stronie ulicy. Peter szybko zabrał mu kamienie.

\- Co tam, pajączku? – zapytał z uśmiechem i wystawił dłoń. Peter odwzajemnił uśmiech i zbił z najemnikiem piątkę.

\- Co chcesz robić w naszych strojach? – zapytał zaciekawiony, rozglądając się niepewnie. – Pan Stark nas wtedy łatwo znajdzie.

\- Nie przejmuj się swoim sponsorem, nic nam nie zrobi. No, przynajmniej tobie, mnie pewnie odetnie to i owo i wrzuci do basenu z wygłodniałymi piraniami. – Deadpool zadrżał i objął się ramionami. – Ale! To nie przeszkodzi mi we wspólnym patrolu z moim pajączkiem.

Peter starał się nie pisnąć podekscytowany po usłyszeniu słowa „moim”.

\- Patrol? – powtórzył z entuzjazmem. – Będziemy kopać tyłki razem?

\- Pokażemy temu miasto, kto tu rządzi – obiecał Wade i zeskoczył z dachu, a Peter pognał za nim. To będzie wspaniały dzień.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż coś się zacznie dziać. Na jednym z parkingów spotkali złodzieja, który próbował włamać się do auta, ale musiał być nowy w tym biznesie, bo nie za dobrze mu szło, a im dłużej to trwało, tym bardziej był zdenerwowany.

Wade pokazał Peterowi parę gestów, których ten nie zrozumiał, ale nie miał czasu zapytać co oznaczają, bo najemnik wyskoczył na złodzieja, więc od razu poszedł za nim.

\- W imieniu prawa stój! – zawołał, a złodziej zamarł. – Nie wiesz, że kradzież jest zła, kolego?

Peter ustawił się obok Deadpoola, który z dezaprobatą i skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma patrzył na złodzieja. Szybko przyjął taką samą postawę, wypinając pierś i starając się wyglądać jak najbardziej zastraszająco. 

\- Właśnie – potwierdził Peter. Głos miał chyba dobry, nie chciał brzmieć jak dzieciak.

Deadpool pokazał mu kciuk w górę, więc musiał wszystko zrobić dobrze. Ucieszony z opóźnieniem zauważył, że złodziej wyciągnął pistolet. Na szczęście to i tak było za wolno, by go zaskoczyć. Szybko wyrwał mu broń siecią i złapał ją w dłonie, nie bardzo wiedząc co z nią zrobić. Czuł na sobie wzrok Wade’a, musiał mu jakoś zaimponować.

Szybko przypomniał sobie te wszystkie sztuczki z bronią w filmach i spróbował zakręcić pistoletem na palcu, ale broń ledwo zrobiła jedno kółko i upadła na ziemię, wracając do złodzieja.

\- Heh, ups? – wyrzucił z siebie. Boże, zrobił z siebie głupka przed Deadpoolem.

Złodziej spróbował dopaść broni, ale Peter znów był szybszy i doskoczył szybko do niego, nadeptując mu na nadgarstek. Mężczyzna krzyknął z bólu, ale uciszył go od razu zaklejając mu usta siecią.

\- Cii – poradził przykładając palec do ust i popchnął mężczyznę na samochód, który ten chciał ukraść. Jeszcze jedno użycie wyrzutni później i złodziej był unieruchomiony.

Okej, nie zbłaźnił się całkowicie, wszystko miał pod kontrolą, zrobił co miał zrobić, wszystko jest dobrze. Mimo to bardzo zdenerwowany odwrócił się do Deadpoola, który był dziwnie milczący.

\- To był zajebiste – skomentował najemnik.

\- Tak sądzisz? – ucieszył się, prawie robiąc salto z radości. Deadpool go pochwalił! Deadpool uważał, że jest zajebisty!

\- Ale nad sztuczkami z bronią musisz popracować – poradził uszczypliwie.

Peter zarumienił się pod maską, ciesząc się że ma ją teraz na twarzy.

\- Mógłbyś mnie nauczyć – zasugerował, wietrząc okazję do przebywania z najemnikiem. – Jutro po szkole na przykład, albo…

Zamilkł nagle, gdy poczuł znajome uczucie bycia obserwowanym. Wade też musiał to wyczuć, bo obrócił się w tym samym kierunku, który instynkt wskazywał Peterowi. Obaj spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, Peter miał nadzieję, że to tylko pan Stark przyszedł na niego nakrzyczeć i przegonić  najemnika. Nie miał szczęścia i to nie był ktoś niegroźny.

\- Okej, co to jest? – zapytał Deadpool i parsknął. – Młodszy brat Sub-Zero? Above-Zero.  Nie, czekaj! Rain, tak?!

Peter bardzo by chciał pożartować tak jak Wade, ale nie był w nastroju, gdy patrzył jak coś o kształcie człowieka, ale zrobione z wody sunęło w ich stronę. Złapał najemnika za ramię i potrząsnął nim, chcąc go jakoś skłonić do walki albo chociaż do ucieczki, ale nie reagował.

\- Cześć, Peter – przywitał się wodny człowiek.

To zadziałało. Deadpool błyskawicznie schował Petera za siebie i wyciągnął katany, ustawiając się w pozycji bojowej, powarkując jak dzikie zwierzę.

\- Nic dziwnego, że nie mogłem cię nigdzie znaleźć – zauważył najemnik i przyjrzał się swoim katanom. – Szlag, one chyba nie zadziałają, co?

Kimkolwiek był ten mężczyzna, odpowiedział po prostu „nie” z chorym uśmiechem na ustach, nim nagle jedno z jego ramion zamieniło się w armatkę wodną.

Deadpool dostał w sam środek piersi i od razu stracił równowagę. Peter w porę odskoczył i złapał najemnika, nim ten mógł wylecieć z parkingu na ulicę trzy piętra niżej.

\- Ostatni raz byłem tak mokry po kilku minutach między udami kobiety – wyznał stając na drżących nogach.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał Peter, nim podobny strumień wody uderzył jego.

Próbował się przyczepić do podłogi, do czegokolwiek, ale nie potrafił złapać przyczepności i po chwili poleciał na jeden z filarów parkingu, uderzając o niego plecami i niestety głową. Zamroczony upadł na ziemię, gdy tylko strumień wody przestał go przypierać do kolumny. Spodziewał się od razu następnego ataku, ale zamiast tego usłyszał niegłośny wybuch i jęk bólu.

Zaskoczony spojrzał na ich przeciwnika, który zaczął uciekać od chmury dziwnego pyłu, który powoli opadał na ziemię po eksplozji.

\- Co to było? – zapytał Wade’a, który pomógł mu się podnieść.

\- Proszek gaśniczy, w połączeniu z wodą pęcznieje – wyjaśnił, pociągając go gwałtownie. – Chodź, idziemy za nim.

Chciał zaprotestować, powiedzieć że to zbyt niebezpieczne, ale Deadpool już był na zewnątrz i ścigał tego dziwnego faceta, który najwyraźniej był prześladowcą, którego szukali. Teraz wszystko miało sens, to czemu nikt nie mógł go znaleźć. Jeśli przemieszczał się rurami jak prawdziwa woda, to mógł Petera obserwować wszędzie, nawet pod prysznicem.

Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl, przyspieszając na sieci za najemnikiem starającym się dogonić uciekającego, który wyglądał już jak każdy normalny człowiek i tylko okazjonalnie zmieniał postać, by przecisnąć się przez jakieś ciasne przestrzenie albo pozbyć się sieci Petera, którą ten starał się go powstrzymać.

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, Deadpool! – zawołał za najemnikiem. Gonili tego kolesia już dobre pięć minut, przeciągnął ich przez pół miasta.

\- Jak wpadnie do Hudson, to już go nie złapiemy, a ja nie zamierzam dać mu uciec! – odkrzyknął i zerknął przez moment na Petera, zręcznie przeskakując nad samochodami i wymijając przechodniów. – No chodź, to świetna zabawa!

Zabawa. Znał parę lepszych opcji na zabawę, ale zachował je dla siebie i gonił dalej.

Pościg wkrótce dobiegł końca. Dotarli nad rzekę, ale mężczyzna do niej nie wskoczył, zatrzymał się przy samej krawędzi i odwrócił się do nich z uśmiechem. Peter poruszył się nerwowo, chowając się nieco za Deadpoolem.

\- Szlag – westchnął najemnik widząc uśmiech przeciwnika. – To pułapka, prawda?

Mężczyzna tylko się uśmiechnął i popatrzył na coś za nimi. Albo na kogoś. Nim Peter zdołał się odwrócić, coś silnego i metalowego owinęło mu się wokół ramion i uniosło do góry.

\- Hej, co to jest?! – krzyknął i spojrzał wprost na zakrzywiony, przypominający kolec kawałek metalu.

\- Tak się wita kuzyna? – odezwał się nowy głos.

\- Nawet cię nie znam! – odpowiedział i popatrzył w dół metalowego ramienia, które go trzymało. Poprawka, ogona. Ogona przyczepionego do kolejnego mężczyzny, który chował się za dziwnym, metalicznie zielonym kostiumem, który trochę przywodził na myśl zbroję. Wyglądał jak… - Nie ważne.

\- Hej, puszczaj dzieciaka! – usłyszał Deadpoola, który od razu ruszył do ataku.

Katany poszły w ruch, nowy przeciwnik musiał się bronić i puścił Petera, odrzucając go w stronę rzeki, by zblokować cios ogonem. Musiał pomóc, wystrzelił sieć, by zatrzymać swój niekontrolowany i niemile widziany lot, ale gdy tylko sieć dotknęła ziemi, usłyszał szum wody i po chwili poczuł ją samą wokół siebie, ściągającą go w dół. Krzyknął zaskoczony nim został sprowadzony do parteru, zanurzając się nieco w pułapce. Próbował się ruszyć, uciec, ale jedyne co udało mu się zrobić, to wystawić głowę ponad wodę. A może nawet to nie było jego zasługą, tylko tego dziwnego faceta, który uśmiechał się do niego z zadowoleniem, patrząc jak bezskutecznie walczy z jego ręką, która przybrała kształt wodnej kuli, trzymającej go blisko niego.

\- Nie mogę się ruszyć! – zawołał spanikowany. Był pewien, że woda nie jest taka gęsta, czuł się jakby zamiast w wodzie utknął w ruchomych piaskach. – Deadpool, pomóż!

Najemnik sparował cios wymierzony w jego stronę i wykorzystał chwilę spokoju, by spojrzeć na Petera, opuszczając przy tym miecze.

\- Um… Jak? – zapytał zdezorientowany. Gość z ogonem znowu zaatakował, ale Deadpool uskoczył. – Haha! Pudło!

Jego radość nie trwała długo, ogon wrócił i kolec owinął się wokół łydki najemnika, nim cała kończyna podniosła go do góry, po chwili opuszczając z wielką siłą i uderzając o ziemię.

Peter zaczął się szarpać, gdy usłyszał przerażający trzask łamanych kości, gdy jego przyjaciel raz po raz był ciskany o ziemię jak jakaś szmaciana lalka, aż w końcu został puszczony.

\- Deadpool, nic ci nie jest?! – zawołał przerażony. Najemnik na szczęście się poruszył.

\- Trochę głupio zadawać takie pytanie komuś – wysapał, podnosząc się z trudem na nogi – kto właśnie zamienił się w marakas. Kim wy w ogóle, pajace, jesteście?

Deadpool musiał być mocno ranny, bo nawet nie zareagował, gdy ogon go pochwycił i cisnął nim przez ścianę magazynu stojącego obok. Obaj przeciwnicy poszli za nim, więc siłą rzeczy, Peter także, wypatrując najemnika i dalej próbując się uwolnić. Bezskutecznie. Zaczynał panikować jak wtedy z gruzem na plecach, tylko teraz było jeszcze gorzej, bo nie musiał się martwić tylko o siebie, ale i o najemnika.

Weszli do magazynu, był pusty, w środku było ciemno i tylko światło dnia wpadające przez dziurę w ścianie oświetlało kawałek podłogi, ale ktoś po chwili włączył lampy. Peter zamarł, gdy zobaczył Wade’a leżącego na ziemi i przygniecionego przez spory kawał betonu. Wciąż żył, ruszał się, ale nie wyglądało to dobrze.

\- Trzeba było zrobić to, za co ci płaciłem – powiedział mężczyzna w zbroi, okrążając powoli najemnika.

\- Gargan, Gargan, ty chuju – zakasłał Deadpool, powoli przyklękając, pomagając sobie mieczem w otrzymaniu równowagi. To był cud, że obie katany wciąż miał w dłoni. – Nowy styl? Podoba mi się.

\- Teraz jestem Skorpion – przedstawił się Gargan, krążąc wokół najemnika i uważnie go obserwował. – A mój wspólnik to Hydro Man.

\- Bardzo oryginalnie – zakpił Wade, podnosząc się całkowicie i ruszając rękoma, jakby sprawdzając, czy są sprawne. Gdy to robił, spojrzał na wpatrzonego w niego z nadzieją Petera. – Wszystko dobrze?

\- Trochę mokro – odparł i zadarł głowę do góry, gdy woda wokół niego uniosła się wyżej, z pewnością celowo. – Wade…

\- Aww, popatrz tylko na to przerażone dzieciątko – zakpił Skorpion. Wade ustawił się do ataku. – Taki młody, a już umrze, bo pcha swój nos w nieswoje sprawy.

To prawda. Peter nigdy nie żałował czegoś tak mocno jak tego, że podczas którejś akcji powstrzymał Gargana. Najgorsze było to, że nawet nie pamiętał kiedy dokładnie to było.

\- Puść dzieciaka, Gargan – zagroził Deadpool.

\- Bo co? Bo mnie powstrzymasz? – kpił dalej. – Bo wejdziesz na jego miejsce? Nie przeczę, byłem wkurwiony za to, że rzuciłeś mi pieniędzmi w twarz, ale to nie ty wpakowałeś mnie do więzienia, więc jednak wolę zająć się Peterem.

Nie podobało mu się, że Gargan znał jego imię. Dziwnie się czuł będąc w stroju i słysząc je, mniej bezpiecznie, jak teraz. Choć pewnie bycie trzymanym w wodnej bańce też mogło wpływać na strach.

\- Mogłeś skończyć na „bo mnie powstrzymasz”, bo właśnie to zamierzam zrobić – oznajmił najemnik i rzucił się do ataku.

Mógł tylko patrzeć. Patrzeć i łykać łapczywie powietrze, gdy Hydro Man co jakiś czas zalewał mu usta i nos wodą, podtapiając go i doprowadzając do coraz większej paniki. Gdyby to była normalna woda, chociaż mógłby spróbować z nią walczyć, ale ilekroć usiłował się ruszyć, jakaś niewidzialna siła zdawała się zgniatać go ze wszystkich stron, trzymając w miejscu.

Nie miał pojęcia jak się uwolnić, a Deadpool potrzebował jego pomocy. Jakoś sobie radził sam, unikał większości ataków, ale co jakiś czas któryś był celny i lała się krew albo łamały kości. Peter miał ochotę płakać z bezradności, patrząc jak jego przyjaciel znalazł się w bardzo nierównej walce.

\- Jak długo jeszcze będziesz się męczyć? – zapytał Gargan. Chwycił Wade w pasie i uniósł znów do góry. Peter zamknął oczy i żałował, że nie może zasłonić sobie uszu, by nie słyszeć znowu trzasku pękających kości.

\- Jestem ekspertem od wkurwiania ludzi, mogę tak cały dzień – odparł i otarł brodę z krwi. – Z pozdrowieniami od Kapitana Ameryki.

\- Ja nie mam całego dnia. – Skorpion rzucił najemnikiem przez cały magazyn, omal nie rozbijając nim drugiej ściany. Jej część pękła i zasypała Deadpoola, który przeklinając powoli spod niej wypełzał. – Mam spotkanie ze Starkiem.

\- Pozdrów go ode mnie – wycharczał Wade nim uniósł maskę i splunął krwią. – Zaraz, co?

\- Chyba mu zależy na tym dzieciaku, co? – zapytał Skorpion, podchodząc do Petera i podstawiając mu kolec pod szyję, aż nie wsadził go pod maskę, którą ściągnął. Peter szybko zamknął wilgotne od łez oczy, nie chcąc pokazać swoich słabości. – Miałem go zabić, ale skoro mogę za niego wydębić trochę pieniędzy, to czemu by nie spróbować.

\- Stark nic ci nie da – odezwał się Deadpool, stając na nogi. Lewa była dziwnie wygięta, odciążał ją. – Znam go, to sknera.

\- Oj, nie sądzę. – Skorpion znów uniósł ogon i zadrapał policzek Petera kolcem, wywołując u niego sykniecie bólu. – Zróbmy tak, Deadpool. Wiem, że lubisz pieniądze, a za naszego drogiego Petera dostaniemy naprawdę sporą sumkę. Nie jestem chciwy, połowa mi wystarczy. Druga będzie dla ciebie, w zamian za odejście stąd, teraz. Zostawiasz Petera, zostawiasz mnie i mojego kumpla, a ja po wizycie u Starka przesyłam ci grube miliony na konto i puszczam szczyla wolno, co ty na to?

Peter popatrzył na Deadpoola, czekając na jego kolejny atak, z którym póki co zwlekał, czekając aż noga mu się wyleczy. Obaj mężczyźni patrzyli na siebie, u najemnika nie dało się wyczytać emocji, ale Gargan spoglądał na niego wyczekująco, jakby wiedział jaka będzie odpowiedź i cieszył się z niej. Trochę się przeliczy, gdy Wade się nie zgodzi.

\- No dobra.

Zimny dreszcz opanował całe ciało Petera, gdy usłyszał te słowa, a potem zobaczył jak Deadpool chowa katany i zaczyna odchodzić.

Co?

\- Co? – powtórzył na głos cicho, mimo to każdy go usłyszał, łącznie z najemnikiem.

\- To nic osobistego, Petey – wytłumaczył mu nonszalancko, jakby wcale nie zostawiał go na łasce tych dwóch. – Ja po prostu bardzo kocham pieniądze.

Peter pokręcił głową. Nie. Nie uwierzy w to. Wade się zgrywał, to jakiś plan, Deadpool zaraz odwróci się, zaatakuje i go uratuje. Na pewno go tu nie zostawi, nie on. Byli przecież kumplami. Prawda?

\- Nie możesz mnie tu zostawić! – zawołał spanikowany za najemnikiem, który szedł w stronę wyjścia.

\- Petey, naprawdę, jesteś słodkim dzieciakiem, ale okropnie naiwnym. – Peter zbladł słysząc te słowa. – To znaczy, czego oczekiwałeś? Jestem najemnikiem, ja nie mam przyjaciół tylko zleceniodawców. Jestem lojalny wobec tego, kto daje więcej, a ty nie dajesz mi nic, więc… Hej, nie płacz. Nie ma potrzeby.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać, te słowa bolały. Uważał Wade’a za przyjaciela, zauroczył się nim, a on przez cały ten czas tylko się zabawiał.

\- Mówiłeś, że nie zabijesz dzieci – przypomniał zdesperowany, dalej licząc, że to tylko jakiś żart.

\- Nie zabiję cię własnymi rękoma. Poza tym oni cię nie zabiją, wymienią cię tylko na pieniądze – uspokoił go i zasalutował, jakby to była jakaś zabawa. – Trzeba było posłuchać Starka, dzieciaku. Najemnik jest tylko najemnikiem.

W Peterze wezbrała złość, ale nie zdołała się przebić przez rozpacz, którą czuł w tym samym momencie, więc zamiast zacząć wrzeszczeć na pogwizdującego radośnie Deadpoola, znowu zapłakał, patrząc jak najemnik wychodzi i znika mu z oczu.

Najemnik. Zaufał pieprzonemu najemnikowi. Wszystko co mówił cały ten czas mogło być kłamstwem i pewnie tak było. Łącznie z tym, że Deadpool  nie zabija dzieci. To wszystko mogło być tylko grą i równie dobrze Peter mógł być martwy już od kilku dni.

Ale był taki pewny, że Wade nie ma złych zamiarów. Gdy spędzali razem czas, nie czuł się zagrożony. Z drugiej strony, czy pan Stark nie powiedział mu, że najemnicy już tacy są i mogą nie mieć złych zamiarów aż ktoś im nie zapłaci? Deadpool mógł być szczery cały ten czas, ale teraz także był. Nie słyszał w jego głosie blefu, gdy mówił mu te wszystkie okropne rzeczy. Nie słyszał kłamstwa.

\- Pilnuj go – usłyszał polecenie Gargana. – Ja idę odwiedzić Starka. Jak tylko dam ci znać, że mam pieniądze, pozbądź się dzieciaka.

Peter zamarł, patrząc przerażonym wzrokiem na Skorpiona.

\- Mówiłeś, że mnie puścisz! – zawołał za nim, znów próbując się szarpać, równie bezskutecznie co wcześniej.

\- Kłamałem – odparł po prostu. – Mnie też nie można ufać.

\- Nie martw się – powiedział Hydro Man. – Topienie trochę boli, ale zawsze mogę cię rozsadzić od środka wodą.

Nie miał już nawet siły, by dalej walczyć. Umrze tutaj. Umrze, bo zaufał niewłaściwej osobie.     


	9. Chapter 9

Czekanie na śmierć było prawdopodobnie najgorszym uczuciem, jakiego można doświadczyć. Z początku wróciła do Petera wola walki, instynkt przetrwania kazał mu próbować się uwolnić, napierać na wodę dookoła siebie, nie dawać się jej. Hydro Man obserwował jego wysiłki z uśmiechem, rzucając kąśliwe uwagi i czasami dając mu nadzieję, gdy cofał część wody i uwalniał jego rękę tylko po to, by po chwili znów ją unieruchomić.

Po walce przyszła świadomość sytuacji. Peter znów zaczął płakać, ale tym razem powodem nie były okrutne słowa, a to, że już nigdy nie zobaczy swoich bliskich. Nigdy więcej nie poplotkuje z Nedem o dziewczynach, udając że wiedzą o czym mówią. Nigdy więcej nie posprzecza się z MJ, która ostatecznie pokaże mu fucka i na tym skończy się ich dysputa. Nigdy więcej nie usłyszy komplementu od pana Starka. Nigdy więcej nie usłyszy głosu May i nie poczuje okropnego zapachu jej perfum ani jej ciepłych i bezpiecznych ramion, które tak wiele razy koiły jego nerwy.

Jeszcze kilkadziesiąt minut temu dodałby do tej listy osób Wade’a, ale teraz nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym draniu. Przez chwilę jeszcze wciąż się łudził, że to tylko część jakiegoś planu, ale nie ważne jak długo wpatrywał się w dziurę w ścianie, najemnik się tam nie pojawiał, a jego nadzieja gasła.

Zostawił go. Zostawił na pewną śmierć. Peter mu zaufał, a Deadpool traktował go tylko jako przejściową zabawkę, zwykłego dzieciaka, którego kosztem się zabawił, żeby porzucić go gdy tylko ktoś pomachał mu przed twarzą plikiem banknotów.

Jak mógł być tak głupi? Dostawał ostrzeżenia ze wszystkich stron, pan Stark go ostrzegał, widział do czego Deadpool jest zdolny, gdy był przez niego śledzony na początku, a najemnik bez problemu odkrył jego tożsamość.

Jeśli jakimś cudem uda mu się uciec z tej patowej sytuacji, dokopie Wade’owi tak, że ten pożałuje tego, że w ogóle uratował Petera przed utonięciem.

Peter zaśmiał się. Wade nie pozwolił mu utonąć za pierwszym razem tylko po to, by i tak skończył utopiony przez jakiegoś mutanta, który wziął się niewiadomo skąd.

Popatrzył na mężczyznę, który nie wyróżniał się absolutnie niczym na pierwszy rzut oka. Gdyby nie trzymał teraz Petera w wodnym więzieniu, w ogóle by nie podejrzewał tego gościa o bycie przestępcą.

Gdyby nie to, że był już pogodzony ze swoim losem, pewnie próbowałby przekonać mężczyznę do puszczenia go, ale nie miał już na to siły. Chciał tylko żeby to się już skończyło. Był przerażony, roztrzęsiony, czuł się zdradzony i wycieńczony emocjonalnie. Chciał iść do domu.

Coraz ciężej było mu wytrzymać w tej wodzie. Robiła się nieprzyjemnie ciepła, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. Pociągając zatkanym nosem, Peter zadarł głowę do góry, gdy Hydro Man znów próbował go podtopić. Woda ledwo zalała mu usta, nim powróciła do normalnego poziomu wokół szyi. Hydro Man torturował go tak co jakiś czas, ale po chwili znów to powtórzył.

Peter instynktownie zamachał rękoma i nogami, by wypłynąć na powierzchnię, choć wcześniej ani razu to nie pomogło. Jego kończyny poruszyły się swobodnie. Zaskoczony znieruchomiał, czekając na śmiech, potwierdzenie tego, że to kolejna sztuczka, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Hydro Man nie odezwał się, nie patrzył nawet w jego kierunku. Nie było to niczym nowym, ale gdy Peter na niego spojrzał, zauważył że mężczyzna marszczy brwi i jest czymś zaniepokojony.

Poruszył jeszcze raz kończynami, znów czuł się jak w normalnej wodzie, tylko ciepłej, bardzo ciepłej, wręcz parzącej. Hydro Man nagle jęknął, a odrobina wody tworząca kulę uciekła od reszty, spadając na podłogę jakby wylana z wiadra.

Tracił kontrolę, to była szansa dla Petera, ale nie zamierzał jej stracić, dlatego ostrożnie zaplanował następny ruch. Czekał cierpliwie, z na nowo tlącą się nadzieją. Deadpool mu nie pomógł, nie szkodzi, poradzi sobie sam. Był Spidermanem, da sobie radę.

Hydro Man znowu jęknął, ewidentnie coś go bolało. Przetarł twarz dłonią i przez moment zamiast skóry miał zamiast niej wodę, którą strącił na podłogę jak jakąś ogromną ilość potu.

\- Co ty mi robisz?! – wydarł się nagle na niego mężczyzna, odwracając się do niego.

\- Nic! – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. – Przysięgam. Możesz ochłodzić nieco wodę? Jeszcze trochę i zacznie się gotować, a nie dostałeś jeszcze rozkazu, by mnie zabić.

Czuł się zupełnie jakby trzymał dłoń pod strumieniem gorącej wody, tyle tylko, że na całym ciele. Zaczynało boleć, przed oparzeniami chronił go póki co tylko kostium pana Starka, ale jak wysokie temperatury płynów był w stanie wytrzymać materiał, z którego go zrobiono?

\- Przestań! – krzyknął znowu Hydro Man, a bańka wody, w której trzymał Petera, zrobiła się niestabilna, większość wody rozlała się na podłogę, gdzie zaczęła parować.

Miał wolną rękę! Wystrzelił sieć i pociągnął z całej siły, nawet za mocno, bo chwyt mężczyzny nie był już tak mocny jak wcześniej i Peter wystrzelił na ścianę, na której wylądował.

\- Wracaj tu! – zawołał za nim mężczyzna i spróbował zaatakować, ale nie tylko jego więzienie robiło się niestabilne, ale i on sam. Całe jego ciało zmieniło się w wodę, miał problem z utrzymaniem ludzkiej formy. Peter obserwował, jak w jego ciele zaczynają się pojawiać bąbelki, jak przy gotowaniu wody w garnku.

Atak Hydro Mana nawet na dobre się nie zaczął, a jego ciało straciło formę. Spanikowany mężczyzna na chwiejnych nogach zaczął uciekać. Peter szybko go wyprzedził i wymknął się na zewnątrz, zostawiając zniszczony budynek za sobą. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy był na zewnątrz i uderzyło w niego chłodne powietrze. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak gorąco było w środku, ale to nie był czas na to, musiał pędzić do pana Starka i ostrzec go przed Skorpionem, albo uratować jeśli będzie trzeba. Nie pozwoli, by Deadpool doprowadził dziś do śmierci dwóch osób. Jedną już uratował, teraz zmierzał do drugiej.

Nigdy tak szybko nie pędził przez miasto jak teraz, wpatrzony w budynek pana Starka majaczący na horyzoncie, zawsze widoczny. Co jakiś czas rzucał jednak okiem w dół, wypatrując czerwonego punktu – Wade’a, który mu pomacha, nim Peter zanurkuje w jego stronę, by wybić wszystkie zęby w jego ustach i połamać mu tyle kości ile tylko może.

Deadpool miał szczęście, nie było go nigdzie, a on był już przy wieży. Już z daleka wiedział, że nie zdążył w porę i że Gargan był tu przed nim. Tylko czy zdążył coś zrobić?

Peter wylądował na budynku i pospiesznie wspiął się na górę, sapiąc z wysiłku, ale nie zwalniając, aż wreszcie dotarł do roztrzaskanego okna na najwyższym piętrze.

\- Panie Stark! – zawołał, przechodząc po kawałkach szkła rozrzuconych po podłodze, przypalonych od wybuchu jak większość pomieszczenia. Jego mentora nigdzie nie było, zobaczył za to urwany ogon Gargana i krew, dużo krwi. – Panie Stark! – zawołał z jeszcze większą desperacją.

Nie mógł się spóźnić! Pan Stark na pewno gdzieś tu był, musiał być, nie mógł umrzeć, po prostu nie mógł! To Iron Man! Bohater, który pokonał już wielu wrogów, czemu jakiś świr przebierający się za Skorpiona miałby być od niego silniejszy, nawet szantażując go?

\- Panie Stark!

\- Peter?

Obrócił się tak szybko, że prawie stracił równowagę. Jego oczy momentalnie skupiły się na jego mentorze stojącym w drzwiach. Był cały i zdrowy, choć ubranie miał nieco przypalone i zakrwawione, ale sam nie wydawał się krwawić.

Peter podbiegł do niego szybko i objął mocno, płacząc z ulgą, gdy pan Stark odwzajemnił uścisk.

\- Tak się cieszę, że nic panu nie jest – zapłakał, wtulając się w swojego mentora. – Myślałem, że pana dopadł i…

\- Prawie dostałem przez ciebie zawału, dzieciaku – przerwał mu pan Stark, gładząc go po plecach. Peter nie zasługiwał na tę czułość nie po tym, do czego doprowadził.

\- Przepraszam, panie Stark – zaczął, czując się w obowiązku do przeproszenia za ignorowanie ostrzeżeń mężczyzny, za wyśmiewanie jego obaw, bo myślał, że wie lepiej. – Powinienem był pana posłuchać. Deadpool… Deadpool sprzedał mnie Garganowi. Walczyliśmy z nim, a gdy Gargan zaproponował pieniądze, od razu na nie przystał. Byłem taki głupi ufając mu. Przepraszam.

Nie musiał nic więcej wyjaśniać, pan Stark na pewno wszystko już wiedział, choćby od Gargana.

\- W porządku, Peter, nie zrobiłeś nic złego – zapewnił go pan Stark, ale Peter nie był co do tego przekonany. Zachował się głupio i naraził nie tylko siebie, ale i May, jego oraz swoich przyjaciół. Wszystko dlatego, bo zwykły najemnik wydał mu się fajny i interesujący.

\- Myślałem, że umrę, Hydro Man…

\- Hej, nie myśl o tym, okej – przeszkodził mu znowu mężczyzna, odsuwając go nieco od siebie. – Nie zginąłeś, jesteś cały.

\- Co się stało z Garganem? – spytał spanikowany. – Był tutaj, prawda?

\- Był i pokazał mi, co się dzieje, zażądał pieniędzy, ale nic więcej nie zdążył zrobić.

\- Wiedziałem, że pan sobie poradzi, ale i tak się martwiłem – wyznał, dalej trochę roztrzęsiony. Uśmiechnął się nerwowo, odsuwając jeszcze bardziej od swojego mentora. Nerwy powoli mijały i robiło się nieco niezręcznie. – Przepraszam, panie Stark, naprawdę. Miałeś rację co do Deadpoola, wydawał się miły, ale dla niego to była tylko zabawa. Zostawił mnie na pewną śmierć, po prostu sobie…

Peter zamarł i przerwał w połowie zdania, gdy po odsunięciu się jeszcze bardziej do tyłu dostrzegł kto znajduje się w pokoju za plecami pana Starka. Jego pierwszą reakcją było odsunięcie się, schowanie, gdy popatrzył w białe oczy maski Deadpoola, ale nim zdążył zareagować strachem, jego mózg przetworzył całą sytuację. Był bezpieczny, bo najemnik nie żył, leżał nieruchomo na kanapie, z głową obróconą do wejścia. Nie ruszał się, ale nie tylko to wskazywało na śmierć Deadpoola. Jego ciało było w strzępach, rozerwane jak po…

Jak po wybuchu, którego ślady znajdowały się przy oknie.

\- Co on… Co on tu robi? – zapytał wściekły na widok najemnika, gdy już strach minął. Czy pan Stark go dopadł i tak urządził za to co zrobił Peterowi?

\- Aktualnie? Leczy się – odpowiedział mu pan Stark, przesuwając się, by Peter mógł lepiej widzieć. – A wcześniej uratował mi życie.

\- Co?

Zaczęło mu dzwonić w uszach, a w głowie się zakręciło. Czy to żart? Czy cały dzisiejszy dzień to jakiś chory sen? Przecież Deadpool to najemnik, w dodatku nie lubił pana Starka, czemu miałby go ratować?

\- Nie zostawił cię, Peter. – Głos pana Starka był łagodny. Pierwszy raz go takim słyszał, gdy opowiadał o najemniku. – Nie bez pomocy. Wiesz czemu się uwolniłeś?

\- Bo Hydro Man stracił kontrolę – odparł, wpatrując się w ciało najemnika. Wyglądało gorzej niż wtedy, kiedy znalazł go postrzelonego w alejce.

\- Bo Wilson zostawił na miejscu bombę termiczną, która podgrzewa powietrze do temperatury powyżej temperatury wrzenia. Sprawiła, że Hydro Man zaczął się gotować i tracić formę. – Peter dalej wpatrywał się w martwego Deadpoola, ledwo rejestrując fakt, że pan Stark położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Uratował cię, Peter. I uratował mnie.

Pokręcił głową. Tak bardzo chciał wierzyć, że Deadpool go nie zostawił, nie zdradził, ale gdy już to usłyszał, bał się w to uwierzyć. Za pierwszym razem to tak bardzo bolało, nie chciał przechodzić przez to drugi raz.

\- Co się stało? – spytał, zerkając na pana Starka, ale szybko znów patrząc na Deadpoola, bojąc się spuścić go z oczu.

\- Gargan tu przyszedł i zaczął mnie szantażować – zaczął opowiadać mężczyzna.

 

Wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, gdy usłyszał odległe dudnienie, a potem drżenie. Chwilę później szyba za jego plecami została zbita. Odsuwając się i osłaniając ręką, Tony popatrzył na mężczyznę, który jak gdyby nigdy nic dostał się do wieży i przyglądał mu się z zadowoleniem. Szybko ocenił sytuację, przeanalizował zbroję, którą napastnik miał na sobie. Niedobrze. Nawet jeśli wezwie swoją, jeszcze przez kilka sekund będzie narażony na ataki, a ten ogon zakończony kolcem nie wyglądał dobrze.

\- Wiesz, zwykle petenci wchodzą przez drzwi – zauważył, wskazując na drzwi za sobą i ostrożnie wycofując się. Mężczyzna ruszył za nim, czyli był świadomy jego ruchów i wiedział co oznaczają.

\- Nie jestem zwykłym petentem – odparł intruz. – Choć mam dla pana pewną propozycje biznesową.

\- Więc zamieniam się w słuch, panie…

\- Gargan – odparł, a Tony nie okazał, jak bardzo nie podoba mu się to nazwisko. Czemu nikt go nie poinformował o ucieczce Gargana z więzienia? – Ale możesz mi mówić Skorpion.

\- Oryginalnie – stwierdził.

\- Powiedział człowiek, który nazwał się Iron Man. – Gargan sięgnął po coś, co znajdowało się przy jego pasku i rzucił to Tony’emu. Ekran, wielkości pagera, ale to nie przeszkodziło w dostrzeżeniu tego, co wyświetlał. Tony’emu zmroziło krew w żyłach. – Mam twojego chłopaka, Stark. Uroczy dzieciak, ale bardzo naiwny.

\- Co z nim zrobiłeś? – zapytał, ledwo kontrolując złość. I strach. Musiał to rozegrać dobrze, jeśli chciał uratować Petera.

\- Ja w sumie nic, ledwie go drasnąłem, dosłownie – odparł zadowolony z siebie Skorpion, okrążając go. – Deadpool z drugiej strony nieźle go sponiewierał.

Kolejny dreszcz i jeszcze więcej złości. Choć nie był wcale zaskoczony tym, że Deadpool maczał w tym palce.

\- Deadpool? – powtórzył, chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej.

\- On i twój chłopak walczyli razem przeciwko mnie, ale gdy powiedziałem Deadpoolowi ile pieniędzy tym razem oferuję za jego skórę, zostawił dzieciaka bez problemu. Chyba młodego to dotknęło – zaśmiał się. – Płakał, gdy wychodziłem.

Tony zacisnął pięści. Jak tylko rozprawi się z Garganem, odnajdzie Deadpoola. Zatrudni choćby innych najemników, by mu pomogli, ale go znajdzie. Wilson zapłaci za to, co zrobił. Może nie zranił Petera własnymi rękoma, może nigdy tego nie planował, ale dzieciak mu ufał, nawet się w nim zadurzył, a on złamał mu serce jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Mówiłeś, że masz propozycję biznesową – przypomniał. Zapłaci jeśli będzie trzeba, później te pieniądze odzyska, gdy już rozprawi się z Garganem.

\- Twoje pieniądze za życie dzieciaka – odparł po prostu Skorpion. – Dwadzieścia miliardów, co ty na to? Pół dla mnie i mojego kumpla, pół dla Deadpoola i słodki Peter uchodzi z życiem.

\- Tylko tyle? – zdziwił się. – Spodziewałem się więcej.

\- Z tak ufnym podopiecznym, nie zdziwię się jak znowu zaufa komuś niewłaściwemu. Przyjdę wtedy po więcej – obiecał. – A teraz prześlij pieniądze na to konto, a ja każę kumplowi wypuścić Petera.

Gargan rzucił mu kolejną rzecz, zwitek papieru z numerem konta. Raczej nie było prawdziwe, pewnie otworzył je w innym kraju, gdzie nikt nie sprawdzał takich rzeczy. Tony wiedział jednak jak sobie z tym radzić. Nie pierwszy raz ktoś go szantażował.

\- Friday, prześlij pieniądze na to konto.

Nie musiał tłumaczyć jej, co ma od razu zrobić, wiedziała jak w takich przypadkach postępować. W ciągu kilku minut konto zostanie zablokowane i Gargan nie będzie mógł ich wypłacić, nigdzie. On w tym czasie zajmie się tym całym problemem i uratuje Petera.

\- Zrobione, szefie.

\- Gotowe – poinformował Gargana. – Teraz puść Petera.

\- Z przyjemnością, ale najpierw upewnię się, że nie będziesz mnie ścigał.

Tony zareagował od razu, gdy tylko ogon wystrzelił w jego stronę. Przywołał zbroję, ale nie zdążył zejść z drogi. Przeliczył się, nie spodziewał się, że mechanizmy ogona będą tak szybkie. Przez ułamek sekundy zdał sobie sprawę, że zginie i zdążył pomyśleć o Pepper, ale przede wszystkim o Peterze, który na niego liczył, ale go zawiódł.

Patrzył na Gargana, uśmiechał się, ale nagła chmura dymu przesłoniła mu ten obraz i chwile później ciepła krew wylądowała mu na twarzy, a ogon zatrzymał się tuż przed nią, cały czerwony. Widział teraz tylko czerwień. Czerwień i czerń.

\- Kurwa, to wciąż boli. Za każdym, jebanym razem – usłyszał znajomy, irytujący głos Deadpoola.

\- Wilson…

Zbroja dotarła chwile później, okrywając go całego. Tony czuł się już bezpiecznie, nic mu już nie groziło.

\- Cześć, Stark – przywitał się nonszalancko najemnik. – Co tam?

Deadpool jęknął z bólu, gdy został podniesiony do góry przez ogon, który przebił na wylot jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Nie wiesz kiedy odpuścić, co?! – wrzasnął Gargan wściekle.

\- Jestem jak to uczucie swędzenia na plecach, do którego nie możesz dosięgnąć – pochwalił się Wilson, unosząc dłoń do góry.

\- Pożałujesz tego – ostrzegł Skorpion. – Dzieciak zginie i ty także!

\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, bo wybuchnę. Nie, czekaj, to było słabe. Wybacz, szukałem tylko dobrego nawiązania do wybuchu, żeby użyć tego.

Deadpool opuścił dłoń, którą trzymał w górze, rzucając coś na ogon Skorpiona. Było małe i czarne, pikało. Bomba.

\- Tik tok – powiedział jeszcze najemnik, nim bomba eksplodowała.

Tony musiał włączyć silniki w stopach, gdy wybuch cisnął w niego Deadpoolem. Prawie polecieli na ścianę za nimi, ale udało mu się ich zatrzymać, a ciało najemnika pochłonęło całą energię wybuchu.

\- Wilson! – zawołał i potrząsnął najemnikiem, bardzo lekkim jak na jego gabaryty. Szybko zorientował się, że to z powodu braku praktycznie połowy ciała. Kończyny Deadpoola leżały porozrzucane wszędzie, przynajmniej te, których całkowicie nie rozerwał wybuch. Gargana nigdzie nie było widać, tylko szczątki jego ogona.

\- To było zabawne – wydukał najemnik i zakasłał, gdy Tony ostrożnie położył go na ziemi.

\- Co ty tu do cholery robisz? – zapytał go. – Myślałem…

\- Nie mogłem pozwolić ci zginąć – wyjaśnił Wilson. – Peter by mi nie wybaczył.

\- Zostawiłeś go samego ze wspólnikiem Gargana – przypomniał wściekły. Trudno było się jednak wściekać na kogoś, kto właśni e uratował mu życie.

\- Nie mogłem pokonać Gargana i Hydro Mana na raz, a ten drugi na pewno w końcu by się wtrącił. Musiałem ich rozdzielić i zająć się każdym z osobna.

\- Gargan pokazał mi Petera, on wciąż jest w niebezpieczeństwie – zauważył i stanął na nogi, gotowy lecieć na miejsce.

\- Nic mu nie jest, zanim wyszedłem, zostawiłem bombę termiczną, powinna zagotować tego ciecia. – Deadpool skrzywił się pod maską i dotknął swoich trzewi. – Czy to tylko ja, czy jakoś dziwnie zimno mi w nogi. Znowu nie założyłem spodni?

\- Wilson, skup się – rozkazał mu. – Czy Peter jest bezpieczny?

\- To mądry chłopak, na pewno się zorientował, że może już uciec – odparł najemnik i westchnął. – Możesz go przeprosić ode mnie? Za to co powiedziałem?

\- Sam mu to powiesz – stwierdził i podniósł ciało najemnika. – Zostajesz tu.

\- Obiecuję, że drzwi do pokoju będą otwarte i będę trzymał łapki przy sobie.

\- Zaraz zmienię zdanie – zagroził, niosąc to co zostało z Wilsona. Nie było tego wiele, gdyby nie wiedział o jego umiejętnościach, trochę by się obawiał o życie najemnika. – Potrzebujesz jakiejś pomocy?

\- To zależy. Lubisz układać puzzle, eh?

\- Zobaczę co da się zrobić.

Przeniósł Deadpoola do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia i położył na kanapie. Gdy tylko to zrobił, Wilson stracił przytomność. Tony pozbierał to, co się dało i przyniósł do ciała, a potem opuścił zbroję, oddychając z ulgą. Peter był bezpieczny. Tak twierdził Deadpool, więc w sumie nie powinien mu ufać, ale po tym co przed chwilą zrobił…

Popatrzył na najemnika, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się wydarzyło. Poświęcenie dla kogoś, kto jest nieśmiertelny to nic, ale i tak doceniał jego gest. Nie musiał w końcu tu przychodzić i go ratować, a jednak to zrobił. I to nawet nie dla niego. Dla Petera.

\- Naprawdę się o ciebie troszczy, Peter – powiedział na głos i usiadł obok najemnika, czekając.

 

Peter poczuł zbierające się w oczach łzy, gdy pan Stark skończył mu streszczać ostatnie wydarzenia. Deadpool go nie zdradził, nie zostawił go na pewną śmierć, uratował go. Było mu teraz wstyd, że w ogóle uwierzył, że Wade mógłby go tak po prostu zostawić. Ale jego słowa brzmiały tak prawdziwie, tak szczerze. Może to też była kolejna sztuczka i gdy najemnik się obudzi, to wszystko powróci do normy i po jakimś czasie znów go porzuci jak śmiecia.

Dotyk na ramieniu wyrwał go z letargu. Spojrzał załzawionymi oczami na pana Starka.

\- Zaczekaj z nim aż się uleczy – polecił mu. – Pewnie chciałby wiedzieć, czy jego plan się powiódł i nic ci nie jest.

\- Zostawi mnie pan z nim samego? – zdziwił się. Jeszcze wczoraj to byłoby nie do pomyślenia.

\- Ufam mu – wyjaśnił pan Stark i ścisnął lekko jego ramię. – Idę poszukać Gargana i jego wspólnika, a ty się stąd nie ruszaj, jasne?

Przytaknął, patrząc na swojego mentora jak wchodzi do zbroi i odlatuje z wieży. Gdy tylko zniknął mu z oczu, Peter niepewnym krokiem podszedł bliżej Deadpoola i przyklęknął przy kanapie, starając się nie patrzeć na leczące się powoli ciało.

\- Przepraszam, że w ciebie zwątpiłem – powiedział cicho, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Jeszcze kilkadziesiąt minut temu był pewien, że umrze, że Deadpool nigdy nie był jego przyjacielem. Parę minut temu zaś myślał, że przeżyje, ale do końca życia będzie uważać na najemnika i spróbuje go kiedyś zamknąć raz na zawsze.

Teraz wrócili do początku. Czy to oznaczało, że Wade dalej był jego przyjacielem? Dalej będą się spotykać, tym razem z aprobatą pana Starka? Na pewno im teraz nie zabroni się widywać, nie po tym jak Wade uratował mu życie.

Peter westchnął, wpatrując się w maskę najemnika. Miał wrażenie, że po tym poświęceniu zakochał się w nim jeszcze bardziej, choć jeszcze niedawno miał przez niego złamane serce. Uczucia jednak wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą po tym co Wade zrobił. Nie musiał ratować pana Starka, mógł się po prostu przyczaić w pobliżu i poczekać na odejście Gargana, i ocalić tylko Petera. Poszedł jednak za Skorpionem, bo wiedział ile pan Stark znaczy dla Petera. Gdyby nie on, gdyby nie podążył za Garganem…

Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, jaki widok by zastali po przyjściu tutaj. Nie był pewny, czy obwiniałby o to Deadpoola, ale na pewno miałby do niego pretensję, że nie poszedł najpierw ratować pana Starka.

Nie musiał się tym jednak przejmować. Żyli obaj, a Deadpoola zaraz będzie cały i zdrowy, a co najważniejsze, dalej będzie przyjacielem Petera, który usiadł wygodniej na podłodze i zamknął oczy, wykończony po tym co się wydarzyło. Bycie bliskim śmierci potwornie męczy.

Nie miał pojęcia kiedy zasnął ani na jak długo, ale obudził go ruch na kanapie. Nieco zaspany otworzył oczy i zobaczył jak Wade siada i otacza się kocem, obserwując przy tym uważnie Petera.

\- Cześć, Petey – przywitał się, jakby nic się nie stało w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin. – Jak było na basenie?

Nie odpowiedział tylko rzucił się na najemnika, obejmując go mocno.

\- Przepraszam, Wade, przepraszam – mamrotał prosto w szyję Deadpoola, który cały znieruchomiał. – Przepraszam, że uwierzyłem, że mnie zostawiłeś. Przepraszam.

\- Hej, taki był plan – wyjaśnił, odwzajemniając niepewnie uścisk. – Nie masz za co przepraszać, ja powinienem to robić, bo mi uwierzyłeś. Twoja reakcja musiała być autentyczna, inaczej Gargan mógłby coś podejrzewać.

\- Mimo wszystko… Wiem, że jesteś najemnikiem i pewnie gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, to miałbyś to gdzieś, ale sam mówiłeś, że masz pewne zasady. Powinienem był się domyślić, że to tylko twój plan, ale to co powiedziałeś tak mnie dotknęło, że byłem zły i zrozpaczony, i…

\- Przepraszam, że musiałeś tego słuchać – przerwał mu szczerym głosem Wade, uśmiechając się pod maską. – Ale przynajmniej plan zadziałał.

\- Dziękuję za pomoc, gdyby nie ty…

\- Na pewno znalazłbyś sposób na ucieczkę – zapewnił czochrając mu włosy. Peter zaśmiał się. – Jesteś przecież Spidermanem.

Nie sądził, że dałby radę bez pomocy Deadpoola, ale i tak cieszyła go wiara, jaką pokładał w nim najemnik.

\- Dziękuję też za uratowanie pana Starka.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko – odparł i puścił mu oczko, nim zaczął się rozglądać. – Gdzie on w ogóle jest?

\- Powiedział, że idzie szukać Gargana i Hydro Mana – odpowiedział i spojrzał na zegar. – Cholera, to było sześć godzin temu! Idę go poszukać!

\- Zostań. – Deadpool zatrzymał go w miejscu i pociągnął na kanapę, by usiadł obok niego. Peter zignorował to, że usiadł na krwi. – Stark sobie poradzi, wie już z kim ma do czynienia i na co być gotowym. Zresztą Gargan jest bez ogona, niewiele zrobi.

\- Mam nadzieję – stwierdził i spróbował się rozluźnić, siadając wygodniej. Pomimo snu dalej był zmęczony, nie chciał się jednak kłaść znowu spać na wypadek gdyby pan Stark potrzebował jednak pomocy.

Wade postanowił zdecydować za niego. Objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie, opierając jego głowę o swoją pierś.

\- Śpij, Petey, przyda ci się po dzisiejszym.

Chciał zaprotestować, ale oczy same mu się zamykały. Odetchnął głęboko i posłusznie zamknął oczy, wdychając zapach Deadpoola, który pozostał niezmienny pomimo domieszki zapachu krwi i wybuchu bomby.

Tym razem gdy znów się obudził, był w zupełnie innym miejscu, przebrany, a najemnika nie było obok niego. Zdał sobie sprawę, że leży na łóżku i rozejrzał się. Było już późno, niebo które widział przez okno było ciemne, a miasto rozświetlone. May pewnie się zastanawia gdzie jest, musi wrócić do domu.

Zaczął wstawać z łóżka, gdy usłyszał głody dochodzące zza uchylonych drzwi pokoju, w którym siedział. Wytężył słuch i rozpoznał głosy Deadpoola i pana Starka.

\- Nie wiem skąd wziął ten strój, ale się dowiem – powiedział miliarder. – Może przy okazji ktoś mi powie, gdzie mogę znaleźć Hydro Mana.

\- Sam się nim zajmę, przeszukam całe kanały i każdą rurę wodociągową jeśli będzie trzeba – powiedział mu Deadpool. – Drugi raz mi już nie umknie, tym razem wiem kogo i gdzie szukać.

\- Przynajmniej Gargan już nie stanowi zagrożenia.

\- Hydro Man też nie jeśli wie co dla niego dobre.

Peter zwlókł się wreszcie z łóżka i cicho podszedł do drzwi. Choć podłoga nie skrzypiała, a on był pewien, że porusza się bezszelestnie, Wade i tak jakimś cudem go wyczuł i otworzył szerzej drzwi. Miał na sobie cywilne ciuchy, ale nie pozbył się maski, była jednak uniesiona do góry, więc Peter był w stanie zobaczyć jego uśmiech, od którego dostał motyli w brzuchu.

\- Jest i śpiąca królewna – zażartował najemnik nim zrobił krok w tył. Peter dopiero teraz zauważył, że za Wadem stoi Happy. – Na mnie już pora, mam jeszcze masę rzeczy do zrobienia. Dzięki za gościnę i ciuchy, Stark.

\- Chociaż tyle mogłem zrobić – odparł z uśmiechem mężczyzna. – Będziemy w kontakcie.

\- Dam znać, jak coś znajdę – obiecał i pomachał Peterowi. – Na razie, Spidey.

\- Zaczekaj! – zawołał za nim. – Nie możesz zostać?

\- Wilson ma coś do zrobienia – wyjaśnił mu pan Stark i skinął na Deadpoola, który odszedł wraz z Happym. Peter wiedział o tym, ale i tak wolałby, żeby Wade z nim został. – Spotkacie się rano.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Powiedział, że wpadnie cię odwiedzić – odpowiedział. Peter popatrzył na niego zdumiony. Pan Stark naprawdę zamierzał im pozwalać się widywać. Miał ochotę go za to uścisnąć, ale nim zdążył to zrobić, został odwrócony i skierowany z powrotem do pokoju. – Wracaj do spania, jest druga w nocy.

\- No właśnie, muszę wracać do domu! – zaprotestował zapierając się nogami oraz rękoma o futrynę. Nawet nie drgnął, gdy pan Stark spróbował go ruszyć.

\- Już do niej dzwoniłem, możesz tu zostać, Happy odwiezie cię rano. Albo Wilson, zależy czy przyjdzie z samego rana.

To go przekonało. Puścił się futryny i podszedł do łóżka, życząc jeszcze panu Starkowi dobrej nocy, nim znowu się położył. Przez kilka minut wpatrywał się w sufit, nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie uśmiechu Wade’a i sam się uśmiechnął.

Obrócił się na bok, podciągnął kołdrę pod brodę i zamknął oczy, wzdychając z zadowoleniem. Motyle w brzuchu trochę przeszkadzały mu w zaśnięciu, ale nie potrafił się nimi przejmować. Nie gdy wiedział, co jest ich powodem.  


End file.
